The Rose Briar and the Holly
by selmak
Summary: When you're young, rose briars hold more appeal. But still the holly holds its own allure. Minerva / Elphinstone, Minerva/Yaxley
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When you're young, rose briars hold more appeal. But still the holly holds its own allure.

**Warnings**: Character deaths

**Author's Notes**: Much love, appreciation to my beta. MM. Many thanks to Kelly for permitting me extension upon extension. Also my vision of Elphinstone is based on Sylvester McCoy – 7th Doctor Era – in particular Ghost Light. I also took Pottermore and changed a bit to my liking. A/U

"Love and Friendship" By Emily Brontë

_Love is like the wild rose-briar, Friendship like the holly-tree -_ _The holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms_

_But which will bloom most constantly?_

_The wild rose-briar is sweet in spring,_ _Its summer blossoms scent the air;_

_Yet wait till winter comes again_ _And who will call the wild-briar fair?_

_Then scorn the silly rose-wreath now_ _And deck thee with the holly's sheen,_

_That when December blights thy brow_ _He still may leave thy garland green._

"Professor McGonagall," Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice was calm and serene as though he hadn't just successfully overthrown a magical despot.

"Yes, Minister Shacklebolt?" She retorted as well, two could play that game. Let there be titles galore, she needed to focus on Hogwarts and its students.

"I'm wondering if you might have time to speak to someone?" Kingsley asked.

"_**Now**_?" She asked. Her tone was brittle, but really, there were dead and dying everywhere.

"I wouldn't have asked but he doesn't have much time. He's specifically requesting you. It's a rather odd request, to be honest," Kingsley asked. "I'm quite perplexed why he is asking for you, truth be told."

"A final request?" Minerva asked as she began to move in Kingsley's direction.

"Yes," he said.

"Very well then, lay on MacDuff," Minerva said.

She was hoping against hope that it wasn't one of her students. Not another young, bright light snuffed out before it could explore all the wonderful possibilities that life had to offer. Another generation lost, and let this be the last lost to egomania and darkness, she prayed to any God or Goddess or Supreme Being that might be listening. Her father, Robert, would be horrified that she was praying to any deity that might have an ear turned earthward, but she hoped he'd never know.

To her deep surprise, she knew the Death Eater who was lying half-covered by a bloody sheet. He slightly roused when she kneeled next to him. His blue eyes focused on her and he quirked a slight smile at her. His dimples… his dimples… how could she be thinking of his dimples at a time like this…brought back old memories that she thought she had successfully buried.

"Always told me I'd come to a bad end," he whispered. His color was piss poor and his voice a weak imitation of his normal timbre.

"You never listened to me, Cináed," she reminded him. Instinctively, her hand reached and found his.

"I should have heeded you as you have always been a very smart lass. But I told you that you could be _**great**_. Min..." He gasped and then continued, "Look at you, having defeating the Dark Lord… I'd like to think… I helped... Maybe I won't end up burning in hellfire…. I _**did**_ give you those Defense books… recognized a few spells that you threw at us… nobody else did… but I did…so damn proud of you. I did help you out,… during the battle…. I hope you know as you looked like you might need help. However, last request for old times' sake. Will you?"

"Yes, Kenny, I will, for old times' sake," she agreed. His use of the diminutive had her responding in kind. A memory of a pitched battle, unforeseen assistance from a shadowy figure came to the forefront of her mind. "Was that _**you**_ with Mulciber?"

He smiled.

"Swear on your father's God," he requested. "Charon's here, I've got the fare, but I can't go until… I make sure things are done proper."

"I so swear," she said.

"Go to Anna, tell her…" Cináed inhaled sharply and then gasped. "Tell my Nandag that I did love her. Promise me, Min. Tell her my last thoughts were of her. Only of her."

"Kenny," Minerva protested. "You want me to talk to your _**wife**_?"

"You swore…" he reminded her. "On your God. You are Robert's daughter; it's a vow you won't break."

"I will," she said.

"She knew," Cináed whispered. "She always knew…that's why you have to be the one…to give her my message, so she knows…"

"Good God, Kenny," protested Minerva. "Did you tell her about us?"

"I never told her, but she knew about us. She thought you made me a better man, a better husband. Give Anna my ring," he stopped talking for a moment, and then began coughing up bright, red blood. "Tell her to cremate my body. Ashes…half …. Half, I want … Bàgh Shanabhait … you know where…. Only place I was ever me … rest… buried …. With her…She was the best… of me…"

A long pause and then he smiled, "Fancied you… from the first day I saw you…knew you were too good for… likes of me…" Then his smile widened in true delight, "Cal…Finn … ice cream? "

His mouth moved and then his blue eyes focused elsewhere and stared into nothingness.

"Kenny," she whispered, before she reach down and place a kiss on his forehead. She sat next to his body for a few minutes, willing herself not to cry. Their relationship, such as it was, had been long over. Yet, there had always been a small part of her heart that had always been his; even with her marriage to Elphinstone. There had always been a small part of her soul that had prayed that Cináed Yaxley was not beyond redemption.

"My bonnie, bonnie boy, you want me to go to your wife and tell you that you died," she whispered. "How do I face her knowing that she knows about us?"

It was then that Minerva realized that Kingsley Shacklebolt was staring at her with a look of utter confusion.

-8-8-8-

Summer 1954

Robert McGonagall, Junior caught his sister's eye and motioned for her and Malcolm to go outside.

"They're not doing well," he said.

"I noticed," Minerva said. The emotional tension between Robert and Isobel McGonagall was so thick that Minerva could have cut it with a knife. While Minerva hoped there was another reason for the tension, besides the fact that the Robert, the Muggle Minister was having difficulties dealing with his magical children, their return home and what they represented, a lie of omission by Isobel, she knew the truth of it.

"Think it's because the three of us are home. All the devil children," Malcolm said.

"Faither doesn't think that of us," Minerva protested. If she was still at school, she would have stung Malcolm with the Stinging Hex to end all Stinging Hexes, but that would break the first rule of McGonagall Treaty. _**Thou Shall Not Use Magic In Thy Father's House. **_

However Robbie handled it in his pragmatic fashion, by clouting Malcolm on the backside of his head. Malcolm was no longer the jovial wit he thought he was, as his head was ringing like a church bell.

"I'm seeing stars, Robbie!" protested Malcolm.

"I owled Granny Ross," Robbie inserted after he had intervened between Malcolm and Minerva. "She's offered to take us for the summer, to Sandwood Bay Beach."

"Bàgh Shanabhait?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Robert said. "I suggested that since this will be the last summer the three of us McGonagalls weans will be together as you start your new job in London in the September, she might wish to have us for the summer. Minerva, I'll miss Da, but you know it would be easier for him."

-8-8-8-

Bàgh Shanabhait, Summer 1954

The assorted Ross cousins were delighted to see them, so it took away the sting of her father's obvious relief that they'd be gone for the summer. It didn't mean that Minerva didn't hug her father tightly and hang on to him for far too long when they said goodbye. They loved each other, but it didn't mean that their relationship was easy.

"_**God has given you a marvelous and terrifying gift, Minerva. Like any gift the Lord bequeaths, use it as He would, to defend the weak and uphold the downtrodden. To do otherwise is an unforgivable sin."**_

And she had lied to her father, claiming heartbreak over Dougal McGregor, as her desire to escape from the confines of Caithness, Scotland and to retreat to Bàgh Shanabhait. Dougal was a lad in the village, who had never looked twice at her, but Robert didn't know. Instead he had told her that love was hard, and he was sad for her heartbreak.

She was on the cusp of adulthood, pondering what road to take. But Minerva McGonagall swore to herself that she wouldn't be like her mother, who had given up everything, EVERYTHING, including what made her unique and special to live in a relationship with a man who couldn't understand, not truly, what her mother had sacrificed for him. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents, she loved them both, but Minerva McGonagall wanted life on her own terms, not beholden to any man's nay or yay to make her own path.

Bàgh Shanabhait was a pristine beach, far enough from the Muggles roads that only the most industrious Muggle would dare trod here. Adding a slight Repulsion spell ensured that only the magical folks enjoyed the beach.

Granny Ross was a rather prim and proper dowager of the 18th century who was quite strict when it came to modesty. Her obsession with propriety meant that she had already purchased swimming cossies for Minerva. They were perfectly respectful, black, knee-length, puffed-sleeve wool dresses, featuring a sailor collar, and worn over matching bloomers trimmed with ribbons and bows. They were accessorized with long black stockings, lace-up bathing slippers, and fancy caps. Really, the cap had to go. Minerva decided she would ditch it as soon as possible. And the stockings. God help her, God forgive her for taking the Lord's name in vain, but dear God, she knew what the Muggle wore. And it was nothing like this.

"We have standards," Granny Ross informed her. "You don't want to be like _**that**_. Oh, Minerva, please, I beg you not to look!"

Naturally, Minerva had looked and she caught quite the gander. There was a young man, wearing a bathing suit. It was a two piece, striped and quite scandalous for Granny Ross, as apparently she thought it displayed too much of him. The man had been out in the sun for quite some time as his long hair was nearly bleached white and he was quite brown. The man turned around, saw them and then began jogging over to them.

"He's bounding like a gazelle," Granny Ross disapproved.

Bounding, well not so much, he was bouncing. Well, yes, while Minerva was not supposed to be aware of such things, he was bouncing rather nicely, but it wasn't proper to stare at a man's bits. So she looked upwards and realized…it was no man, it was a boy, barely out of Hogwarts. It was Cináed Yaxley, the bane of her existence. He had been Head Boy to her Head Girl; and the source of much jealousy on the behalf of her assorted beaus.

For the life of her, Minerva had no idea why. Yaxley was short, caustic, and Pure Blooded. All of which she was not, fortunately. Oh and he was Slytherin, also. Which again, she thanked the Great God Above every single day in her prayers that she had not been placed in that House.

Plus he had a smooth political edge to him that she lacked. When the two of them had been made Hogwartian ambassadors to the various foreign educators that visited the castle, she had been completely out of her depth. Not so for the Slytherin, he had been able to chinwag with the various dignitaries and he had even prevented her from making the serious faux pas of using the wrong fork for her shellfish. He had managed a glib conversation with the Beauxbatons dueling master regarding various arcane dueling differences between the English and the French and he had noticed her unhappiness.

"Good Lord, don't you read anything besides Qudditch results?" He had snidely commented while she had pointedly ignored him. Some people didn't deserve a response and Cináed Yaxley fell into that category.

"Mrs. Ross," he greeted her. "Miss McGonagall."

"Mr. Yaxley," her grandmother intoned. Really, Minerva wanted to remember how her grandmother spoke in such a way to adequately express her disgust at his scandalous behavior.

"Cináed," Minerva greeted. "I thought you would be on your world tour now."

"Had to cancel the world tour. Family came down with Dragon Pox and Da's quite ill. Thought it best if I was in a known location rather than gallivanting around the world. So I'm here for the summer, possibly longer."

"Are you on your own?" Granny Ross asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Ross, I am," he admitted. "All the House Elves have been exposed so I am here alone."

"Well, you must stop by for dinner one night. I'll let everyone know that you're here on your own and we'll ensure that you get fed."

"That would be quite kind, Mrs. Ross. But I must be permitted to reciprocate for the meal. I make a very good baked brown trout."

"Trout?" Minerva's granny repeated.

"There's a loch over yonder. Full of trout. I spend the afternoon fishing; throw most of them back as a man can eat only so much trout before he develops gills and starts looking for Selkies."

"Selkies?"

"My Uncle Calum claimed he saw a Kelpie in the loch, plus several Selkies," Cináed continued. "I spend hours there hoping to catch a gander."

By now, Granny was close to having an attack of the vapors.

"Find out his schedule, dear. I feel unwell and need to return to our cottage," Granny ordered.

"Would you like me to escort you, Mrs. Ross?" Yaxley asked. His voice was dripping in sincerity.

"Please, no," Granny said as she fled.

Yaxley watched her Granny escape and then he looked at her, "Was it the trout? Or the Kelpies? Or was it the swimming cossie? She caught me swimming in the all together, so she reported me to my step-mum. Got such a Howler, I never knew she knew such language."

"You swam in the _**all together**_?"

"Yes, I much prefer it to this, and what you're wearing. Though you look quite fetching in that cap," he informed her.

"Sod off, Yaxley," she snapped. The bastard just laughed.

"Looking at my schedule, I'm available tonight, tomorrow, the day after. Pretty much anytime in the next six weeks. Just tell me when to show up. I'm hoping it sooner rather than later, as I may get tired of trout."

"You will be clothed, I hope," Minerva snapped again. Really, there was something about Yaxley that got under her skin.

Yaxley bobbed his head and gave her a crooked smile. "I have been coming here every summer since I was a wee little boy. Since I don't ever remember you being here before I'm assuming that you don't know the area. Shall I show you around?"

"Fancy a fag?" He asked her as they began walking on the barely seen road. He offered her the pack of cigarettes, but then he pulled them away from her even as she reached for it. "Oh, I forgot. You're a Minister Bairn, you don't smoke, drink or have sex."

"You're wrong," she said, as she grabbed the cigarettes from him and lit one in a quick, expert motion. Then with a bravo that would have alarmed all that knew her, besides scandalizing her father, she added, "On all three points."

He arched an aristocratic eyebrow at her, so she guessed that he was impressed.

"Be careful about where you put your ashes. There's a great deal of rare fauna here. I may send some to Beery for his review. I may not, I'd hate for this place to get overrun by researchers," Yaxley informed her.

He stepped forward at a fast pace and then stopped once he realized that Minerva was staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, a Slytherin can't be interested in Herbology? If I had my way, I'd stay here and let the world go to hell," he informed her. "Father has other plans for me."

"Which are?"

Yaxley said not a word; instead he picked up the pace and began walking away from her. She did a quick skipping run until she reached up to him and they walked in silence. Finally, they reached the loch and he picked up a stone. With an easy grace, he threw it so it skipped across the loch.

"Completely his plans without any input from me. My marriage has already been arranged. My fiancée is all of three," he stated. "Or perhaps two. She screamed in terror when she met me so the marriage is off to a good start. Don't you agree? I had hoped that I could possibly escape but Father decided to have Dragon Pox. Since he's older, and I'm the token heir, I have to stay in Scotland. Don't want the third cousins getting the estate."

She said not a word.

"I wanted to go to Greece and see the Telkhines, see the pyramids. Instead I'm betrothed to a two year old while my family scratches themselves. However, at least I can fish in peace. My uncle took me fishing all the time," explained Yaxley. With a practice ease, he knotted his hair into a braid and then abruptly he was dressed in gear appropriate to trout fishing. "Do you fish?"

From his tone, it seemed that Cináed doubted that she had the inclination to fish.

"Yes," she dryly retorted. "I can even put my own bait on, thank you for volunteering."

She transfigured her swimming cossie, changing the cap into something more fashionable to wear and stepped into the water. Just to check out the currents and the depths, like her father had taught her. It took her a bit of time to determine the water conditions and when she stepped out of the lake, Cináed was holding out a rod to her.

"Try it," he suggested. "It's a proper rod, not bespelled as you need skill to fish."

"Do you need dinner tonight?" she asked.

"No. You can throw it back after you catch it. I try not to take more than I can eat."

After you catch it, not if, she noticed.

"Very well then."

They didn't speak for a while, instead enjoying the companionable silence of the rod and the reel. Cináed caught a few impressive sized trout but he released them. She wasn't so lucky, until she caught the big monster that rested near the rocks. To her surprise, Cináed was in the water next to her, grinning like a fool.

"You've got Old Tom," he told her. "Bloody monster. My uncle caught him once, but old Tom snapped the line. After you reel him in, let him go. He's earned it."

It took some time but at last, she was pulling the trout of the loch. It was an impressively large trout, easily over twenty kilos. Her father would have been delighted to witness her catch!

"Careful now," Yaxley instructed her. "I'll remove the hook and we'll let him go."

"Nice catch," Yaxley offered. To her surprise, Minerva knew that she was blushing. "What are you doing tomorrow? Are you having tea with your granny?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"The Kelpies had pups. Would you like to see them?" he offered. "We won't be close enough for them to drown us, but you can still see them."

"I'd like that."

-8-8-8-

Really, if she didn't know Slytherins as a whole, and Cináed Yaxley in particular, she would have guessed that Cináed was taking her to some out of the way place to take advantage of her. It was a ridiculous thought as she was a Half-Blood and a Gryffindor to boot. The platinum blond took her further up the coast and into a forest so thick she doubted that there was a real path.

She was about to give him the rough side of her tongue, when he stopped. He put one finger on her lips and leaned towards her, "Don't make a sound. We'll almost there. We'll lie down and overlook the loch. The pups should be sunning themselves soon."

He motioned for her to follow him and, like a fool, she did. The path opened slightly to an overhang where she could view a pristine loch. Her guide crept to the overhang and then put a blanket on the ground before he lay upon it. He motioned for her to join him, and she did.

When he curled up behind her, she really had her doubts but then he pointed out the Kelpie pups. They were itty bitty things, green as grass with black manes and flowing tails. They were knickering and splashing while they frolicked in the foam. Minerva couldn't contain her delight, so she smiled at Cináed. To her surprise, he was smiling also, a big, boyish grin of sheer delight which made him seem so much younger.

"Careful, the Mum will be out soon," he whispered.

She was so engrossed in watching the Kelpies that she didn't notice that he was stroking her hand. Long, gentle strokes and his breathing was loud in her ear. Now it had been only the other day when Minerva had proudly claimed to be a smoker, drinker and a lover, but truth demanded that she smoked cigarettes because of Augusta, drank because she had the Scottish tradition to maintain and had only a handful of experiences with physical love. And while her beaus had been sweet and attentive, she had mainly gone all the way because everyone else was supposedly doing it.

Not the best reason, she knew, as Head Girl McGonagall had often chastised the feckless followers of fools.

The hand stroking stopped, as though he was waiting for her to decide if she wished to slap or snog him. Her body was saying, snog, snog, snog while her brain was voting that she should clout him.

Really, he was bloody Slytherin and ENGAGED.

To a two year old, so this would be at most would be a summer fling. And the thought of a summer fling was both exhilarating and scandalous. Really, she had dealt with Augusta's torrid romances for most of her years at Hogwarts and her delighted crowing. It was long past time for her own.

She nodded her head and slid his hand up to her breast.

With a slowness that had to be deliberate, Cináed unbuttoned her blouse and then tugged at her brassiere so her breasts were exposed. He had difficulty with the clasp so his attempts at being the smooth and debonair seducer were not successful. She laughed, innocently but he pouted. Sweet Lord, Yaxley pouted!

"Don't make a sound, as Mum will soon be here," he whispered. "Make a peep and she'll drown us both."

She never thought much of her diddies. They weren't particularly impressive specimens but they were what she had been given so there was no use complaining or wishing for bigger titties. To her surprise, Cináed Yaxley was a breast man, as he was enthralled by her diddies. From his enthusiasm it was almost like he had never seen a set before, but the way he stroked them, kissed them and God help her... _**nibbled**_ on them, proved that thought was erroneous.

He got her in such a state that she couldn't cast a non-verbal silencing spell, so she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in passion.

She turned away from him, to watch the loch when a large horse's head broke the surface of the loch. It was green as emerald with a black flowing mane. The ickle Kelpies squealed their excitement as Mum had arrived and Minerva struggled not to make a sound because Cináed's hand was between her thighs. The bloody bastard proceeded to tease her, long, leisurely strokes, a quick twisting caress, then more leisurely stroking. He kept the rhythm of is strokes syncopated and irregular, while Minerva undulated wildly under him.

She was at the very cusp, teetered and then exploded. And if Mum Kelpie heard her cry out in passion, and decided to drag her and Cináed to be the very depths of the loch, she'd have no complaints.

"Oh yes," he whispered in his Scottish growl. "You've no idea how much I've wanted to see you like this. Head Girl Minerva McGonagall, hair disheveled, clothing completely undone. I've wanted to be twixt your legs so badly. And I believe that you're ready for me."

He smiled before he leaned over to kiss her. She pulled away in confusion. In her haste, she couldn't seem to button her shirt and it took her far too long to decide just to cover her chest with her hands.

"Whatever is the matter?" Cináed asked. He seemed truly confused by her response. "I've fancied you for years, Minerva. You wouldn't give me the time of day at Hogwarts, so I thought it was a fantasy that would never come true."

"You fancied me?" She asked. "Me?"

"Aye. You've got that lovely black hair. You're tall and svelte. You've got quite the tongue on you, and you knocked me off my broom when we played Quidditch breaking six of my ribs. Plus you're smart enough to have a conversation with – though you'd never consent to talk to me at school. Too busy with your fellow Gryffindors. Always too proud to listen to me when I made suggestions about the proper forks."

"Sod you, Yax," she snapped.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he protested in severe exasperation. "But it's not happening, as you're a bloody cock tease!"

She glared at him. In response, he growled a series of obscenities, she responded in kind and before much longer, they were snogging like a bunch of third years in the Quidditch pitch. Besides rolling on the blanket and tickling each other while they laughed.

-8-8-8-

Later on.

Minerva was stroking his hair and he was resting his head on her breasts. "I'm surprised," she began.

"It's the size of a wizard's hands that says how large his wand is, not the man's height," Cináed quipped.

"No, no, no. I'm surprised that the Kelpies haven't dragged us off to the bottom of the loch. We made enough noise," she explained.

"I did a silencing spell," he admitted. At her look of extreme displeasure, Cináed just laughed and gave her a dimpled smile. "As was proper, I also did the contraceptive spell. I don't wish to ruin your employment with Elphinstone by you sicking up and needing to purchase a pram."

"You know Mr. Urquart?" Minerva asked.

"He was a friend of my uncle, Calum. Uncle thought very highly of him, so I tried for the position. Father thought it was a waste of my talent, and pushed my application elsewhere. I will be working at the Ministry but in a different department. Truth of the matter, my father dislikes Mr. Urquart; thinks he's a hopeless progressive. Considering you're not Pure Blooded, he's the best Department Head for you. He'll overlook you using the wrong fork."

Minerva said nothing, though she admitted only to herself that she was nervous about the possibility of dealing with the Pure Bloods at the Ministry. She had been raised in as close to a nonMagical Household as possible, so she didn't understand what every second generation took for granted. She had studied, and studied hard to make up her lack, but sometimes she didn't know the oddest things. "The Hopping Pot"? "Babbity Rabbity"?

Yaxley continued talking, "Instead, I am to be a Hit Wizard for five years. Gain the experience there, and I will then move to another department."

Minerva was noticing how Cináed seemed to brighten when he spoke of his uncle. His affect went flat when he mentioned his father and he rarely mentioned his stepmother.

-8-8-8-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** When you're young, rose briars hold more appeal. But still the holly holds its own allure.

**Warnings**: Character deaths

**Author's Notes**: Much love, appreciation to my beta. MM. Many thanks to Kelly for permitting me extension upon extension. Also my vision of Elphinstone is based on Sylvester McCoy – 7th Doctor Era – in particular Ghost Light. I also took Pottermore and changed a bit to my liking. A/U

The summer progressed and so did their fling. There was a great deal of snogging, lots and lots of shagging and conversations punctuated with long amounts of companionable silence while they fished. Naturally, Granny Ross had to ruin it. It was their turn to feed Cináed as the various grannies, aunties and mums had decided that Cináed Yaxley was incapable of feeding himself properly. He had been a schedule of when and where to arrive for his meals and he stuck to it faithfully.

"Minerva, I heard from your mother today," Granny announced. All the various McGonagall weans rolled their eyes as they were used to proclamation from on high from Granny. "It seems that Dougal McGregor is now engaged to a proper girl from the village."

Yaxley's blue eyes narrowed and he mouthed, "Dougal?"

"That's nice, Granny," Minerva continued, wishing the Grand Dame would be silenced. Or else have a swoon and fall face forward into her dinner which would require her to retire to her bedroom. Nothing too drastic.

"Dougal?" mouthed Yaxley. Then because he was an utter bastard, he asked, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with _Douglas_? Was he Gryffindor?"

"Minerva fancied a local boy," Granny explained in the same tone that Robert McGonagall used when dispensing God's word from the pulpit. "No good would have come of it."

For a wonder, Robbie spoke then, "Father was a local boy. I think some good came of that, Granny."

"Don't be cheeky, Robert," thundered Granny. "Marrying out of your kind simply doesn't work. Don't you agree, Cináed?"

"My father would agree to that," he admitted. Then before Granny Ross could spear Minerva with a triumphant glance, he added, "My uncle on the other hand."

"Your uncle was quite charming as I recall. _**Too**_ charming," Granny Ross announced in tone of severe censure, as it seemed the late Calum Yaxley had been convicted of the high crime of being charming.

"Fortunately, I take after my father in personality," he answered. "No one could ever accuse of me being charming."

"You do take after Calum in your coloring. He was the only blond Yaxley for generations."

After all their time shagging and snogging, plus fishing and talking, Minerva had a skill in interpreting Yaxley's facial expressions. He was usually stone faced in public, but there were times when his façade slipped. Now was such a time, as his blue eyes slightly narrowed in displeasure. It seemed that Granny's comments on his fair hair had disturbed Cináed.

"Until I showed up in the broom shed, a blond changeling left by the fairy folk," Cináed added in a pleasant tone that Minerva knew to be forced. Then he stood, "I'm sorry. I find myself feeling a bit unwell. I shouldn't have come to dinner, but the thought of a home cooked meal tempted me. My apologies."

He left then quickly and Granny Ross began protesting, "Well! I never! No good will come of a Yaxley. No manners! Scandalous upbringing. That boy's father dueled his uncle and killed his own brother! His own brother! Calum refused to raise his wand, and … oh the scandal!"

After Granny Ross had her say, the meal was a silent affair. Minerva was grateful when the grand dame left the table so she could leave. During her escape, one of her aunties, Elspie, grabbed her by her elbow. "Come to the kitchen in thirty minutes," she requested. "I'll have plated up his meal and you can deliver it. You will send him my apologies for Mother's behavior. Actually, please send the apologies of the entire Ross family for Mother's behavior. There is no excuse for her comment."

"That he looks like his uncle?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva, love, come to the kitchen," her favorite auntie, Elspie insisted. "We'll talk in there where no one will overhear our conversation."

-8-8-8-

"How much do you know about the traditional Pure Bloods?" Elspie asked.

Minerva wrinkled her nose even while the dishes began to dry themselves and fly to the cupboards.

"Yaxleys are here," Auntie raised her hand high, high, high above her head before dropping it a lower level. "The Rosses are here. They do things we don't do. The husband in a traditional pureblood marriage has a mistress; it's usually closer to a dozen."

"Thankfully, I'll never be married to one," Minerva sniffed.

"Well, it's odd as the wife can have one …. Special friend. Unlike the husband, it's all courtly love, so no consummation. Cináed's mother was quite close to Calum. She was much younger than Cináed's father, who I heard, is an utter monster. Calum was closer in age to his brother's wife, he was kind to her, and there was only the one Yaxley child born in that generation. After many years of marriage, a blond haired, blue eyed boy was born. A boy that looked far more like his uncle than he did his father. Cináed's mother died shortly after his birth, natural causes it was said, and Cináed was given to Calum to raise. His father remarried and he wanted a child of his own with the new wife. It didn't happened, so finally, the storm cloud broke, and there was a duel, Calum refused to defend himself as he stated he was not Cináed's father. At the end of the entire debacle, it was proven that Calum wasn't the boy's father. However Calum was dead, due to his refusal to duel."

"I know you and he are …" Elspie looked at Minerva. "Be careful, please. You're a smart girl and I know you're heartbroken over Dougal, but he's a Yaxley. He'll never marry you, Minerva. He might take you as a mistress, but you don't want that type of life. Granny doesn't suspect about your relationship with him else she'd send you the nunnery. You're being very discrete, so no one else has noticed.

"I'm not Catholic!" Minerva protested. She had almost protested that there was nothing between her and Dougal, but she bit her tongue. Her supposed heartbreak had been the lie that she had used to convince her father to let her leave Caithness. "And how do you know so much about Calum?"

Elspeth Ross, her spinster aunt, was actually quite pretty when she blushed, Minerva was stunned to realize.

"Mother was quite correct," Elspie admitted. "Calum was quite charming. There was a sweetness and innocence about him that he never ever lost. Unfortunately, I lacked the necessary social connections to be suitable. That's my interpretation regarding the matter, though Calum said that he didn't wish to inflict his family on me. I would have endured them for him, I would have. Now, go bring that hungry boy food. Calum loved Kenny like he was his son."

Cináed wasn't at his spot at the loch, nor at the beach; therefore she did decide it necessary to visit to the snake in his den. First thing, she noticed was the Yaxley cottage was larger than the rambling, ramshackle Ross retreat. Secondly, it was rather… _hostile_. She knocked on the door, and when Cináed failed to appear, she placed it on his doorstep.

She turned to leave and she ran into Cináed. Literally.

"I won't apologize for leaving," he said. His blue eyes were stony and he looked unhappy. "Your Granny is a bloody cow."

"Actually, Auntie Elspie wished me to send you her apologies,' Minerva said. "And rhubarb oatmeal crumble."

"Not hungry," he protested. His stomach gave lie to his claim by rumbling loudly.

Minerva twittered and Yaxley frowned.

"Now, _**Kenny**_, don't be stroppy," she teased.

His response was what she anticipated. All the wounded hauteur of a drenched terrier.

"Kenny?" He growled. "Did I say you can call me Kenny? Only my uncle called me Kenny."

"No," she said. Then his stomach rumbled and she sighed, "For the love of God, Kenny, eat!"

There was a flash of an amused smile before Yaxley turned serious. "Very well, Min."

"Did I say that you could call me, Min?" she protested.

He was ignoring her as he was a hungry boy, after all. He rummaged through the rucksack and pulled out the crumble. It was large enough for a Quidditch team, and a hungry one at that.

"For the love of God, Min, eat!" He informed her.

-8-8-8-

Kenny's kisses were quite nice, Minerva decided. Especially when they were in a lovely secluded spot that overlooked the beach. Kenny's hand was between her legs and he was doing wonderful, wonderful things to her.

"Who's Douglas?" He asked.

"Douglas?" She repeated. "I don't know anyone with the name, Douglas?"

"Domhall?" was his next question. "The boy who broke your heart."

"Dougal," Minerva finally admitted. "He's no one, no one at all."

"You ran here because he broke your heart. I don't think that's no one," he protested. "I need to know, should I duel him? Defend your honor? Was he the callous cad that deflowered you and took your maidenhood as his personal trophy?"

"Kenny," she protested. Then she had to laugh, "Callous cad? Maidenhood?"

The term Maidenhood was accompanied by a not so gentle poke in the ribs, but Kenny remained serious.

"Don't tell me the lie that you told your granny," he protested. "You can be honest with me. Here, of all places, I can be trusted. I would duel him for your honor if he has broken your heart."

And Minerva realized that he was serious. Kenny was no longer a boy, not yet a man and he was fumbling his way toward adulthood. He courted her with wild flowers and ornate fly ties that he made by hand. And while nothing could come of this summer fling, he was still treating it seriously. And God help her, so was she. And she could easily fall head over heels for Kenny if she let herself.

She pulled away from Yaxley and she shook her head. "He's nobody. _**Really**_. I just used him as an excuse. My father is Muggle born and he has difficulty dealing with our abilities. There was a great deal of tension when we were home, and I just thought it best…"

"It's difficult when your father wishes you were never born," he admitted in a very soft voice. "And all his hopes for a suitable replacement remain limp and unfulfilled. However, that is the curse of the Pure Bloods, our fertility is rather sporadic. That's why I'm here, and not buried with Uncle Calum. Sadly, one of the common results of Dragon Pox at my father's advance age is impotence. My stepmother will be delighted, I'm sure."

His grimace was twisted against himself and his father.

"No, Kenny," Minerva whispered. "It's not like that with my family. Father loves his children, he just doesn't like that he didn't know the truth about my mother until I started showing signs of magic. I talked to the cat, the bagpipes played and I always had my blanket with me."

Somehow, the two of them were snuggling and Kenny was stroking her hair.

"You don't sound convinced that your father loves you," he told her.

"He does," she insisted. "I know he does."

"But you fear that he might love you a wee bit more if you were born without the talent?"

She nodded.

"I'll be dragged to the depths by an enraged Kelpie Mum; you're not as self-confident as you portray yourself to be." Kenny sighed a large sigh of relief, as though he found the very thought of Minerva's self-doubts liberating, and then he smiled. "Is that why you went for the position with Urquart? You could have gotten any position you wanted in Ministry and instead, you end up with Elphinstone."

"I had other offers," she admitted. "With Selwyn, Fawley and Blishwick. I didn't take them because I felt uncomfortable with them. I don't know everything about the Magical world; I would need to know so much more if I worked for Minister Selwyn."

"I have a wonderful idea," he told her. "I'll teach you everything I know about the magical world. I was trained well by my father and you could be _**amazing**_. You're like Altheda from the 'The Magic Fountain'. You had no idea of your ability; you've got to prove it to yourself."

At her blank look, he laughed. "You have no idea who she is? You really need my help, but there will be a cost. A not too terrible cost."

"I don't have any galleons as I haven't started working for Mr. Urquart yet," she protested.

"No, no, no. No galleons will exchange hands. That's terribly gauche," he protested. "I'm eighteen years old, and setting out in the world. To be properly set up, I need a mistress."

She slapped him.

"I'm not that type of girl," she protested. "I won't be your kept woman."

Kenny was holding his jaw and glaring at her. "Witch, I wasn't planning on that. I don't have sufficient galleons to put you in a flat and support you. I was thinking; we do an exchange. I teach you everything you need to know about the Pure Bloods. Knowledge is power, Minerva, especially among the Ministry set. I will sometimes send you a small gift as is proper. In exchange, we meet here every first week in August. We'll talk, fish and have sex."

"You're engaged," she protested.

"To a two year old! In all likelihood it will be broken by the time she is old enough to marry me. If I fail to create my fortune by then, her family will refuse the suit. However my uncle was smart, this time he put in writing how much my fortune must be, because the Malfoys broke the engagement with the Rosier family over that detail. They say it was because Rosier didn't create his fortune in time, but the truth is, the daughter refused to marry him because she was terrified of him. There's bad blood between the Rosiers and the Malfoys ever since."

"When did this happen?" Minerva asked.

"About twenty years ago. Min, you could be _**great**_. Don't settle for being merely good, you could be _**great**_. Being good isn't tough, but it isn't _**enough **_Not for someone like you."

Her belief in her and her ability was a remarkably heady experience for an inexperienced lass from Caithness. Under his tutelage, he had taught her how to tame her Quidditch rough and tumble physicality into a graceful dancer. Dance!

She felt… like a swan.

Because he didn't try to control her, didn't wish to own her, but he was determined to let her be who she wanted to be.

Because she was his Half-Blooded mistress, not his Pureblooded fiancée.

-8-8-8-

The summer progressed quickly under Kenny's tutelage. He'd sit on a rock while he made biting comments on how she stood, how she walked and her posture. By the end of their summer together, he was still criticizing her stature.

"Shoulders back! Use your height to your advantage," he insisted. "The Pureblood ideal is tall and fair, with an acceptable alternative of tall and dark haired. No gingers, as they can't abide gingers. Sadly, while I got the platinum hair, which is the preferred shade of fair hair, and the light eyes, I'm _**short**_. I've also got a square jaw and that nose that cannot be defined as delicate. Alas I'm not a pretty boy like Abraxas Malfoy was in his pride."

"They base everything on looks?" Minerva asked.

"No, it's part of the package. I've got the power," and with a negligent flip of his hand, Kenny nonverbally produced a merry little fireball in his left hand that danced in secret amusement. "I most certainly have the brilliance and the charisma. I have the heritage, and I most assuredly have the heritage, as my line goes back to old Salazar himself. Supposedly, Rowena and he had an affair and out popped great-great-great-great-great-great-granny."

Minerva arched an eyebrow.

"Ooooh," he said in real approval. "That's good. That's really intimidating, I suddenly felt as though I had a load of ice water dumped in my pants. There was a great deal of private shrinkage just then. Pureblood men walk always like they're the cock of the walks.

He demonstrated the Pureblood saunter.

"Except when they get emotionally and psychologically castrated by a tall, female witch of Mixed Blood. Be a kind girl, and hand me back my bollocks."

His saunter turned into a mince of a walk, as though he had pulled something.

"I don't understand why you're helping me. It's because we're shagging?"

"No, it's not," he said. "I'm limited in my choices, because of my hair color, because great-great-greatest granny Rowena and great-great-great-grandfather Salazar had an affair with produced the first Yaxley after that entire tawdry bit with Helena."

"Helena?" Minerva asked.

"Her daughter? Really, did you ever read _Hogwarts, A History_?" was his lightning fast retort.

"_**YES**_!" she protested.

"Probably the heavily edited Gryffindor version," was his response.

She sniffed and he dimpled in approval, "Keep that sniff of distain. It will be effective at cutting down your foes."

"Seriously, Kenny, why are you helping me? Don't blame it on a supposed relative," Minerva protested. She sank down to the ground and Kenny sat down next to her.

"Fancy a fag?" he asked, as he opened his cigarette case and offered her one of his.

"You're spoiling me with these, I shan't be able to go back to the store bought ones after these," she said, as she took one. She bequeathed him a very bemused smile when he offered her a light from his lit index finger. "How long did it take you learn how to do that?"

"Calum taught me how to control it. It was my first bit of magic. Yaxleys have a tendency to have uncontrollable bursts of fire magic when they come into their powers. Really talking to the cat isn't that bad, you could have burnt down the house when you were teething," he said. He turned serious then and he tilted his head towards her, "I am helping you because you have choices and you're not making the most of them. I have no choice in my future, none, while you could do anything. You've got so much potential, Min and I'm horribly jealous."

He smoked a bit while she digested what he said.

"You know, Calum wanted to marry your aunt, but Father and Grandfather disapproved. Then he and my mum had a supposed affair and Dad killed him because of my hair color. He'd still like to get rid of me but there doesn't seem to be anymore Yaxleys bursting from his now rather limp loins. It took ten years for me to show. And you think your father would love you a wee bit more if you weren't magical. Do you have any idea how good you have it?"

She was about to say something but instead they were kissing, a very long, slow kiss. It was not their usual hormonal induced frenzied couplings but this time it was slower and gentler. After a lengthy session of very leisurely _lovemaking_, Minerva rested her head on his chest, wondering about what just happened. It hadn't been sex, it had been… _love making_.

"I'm getting better at satisfying you," Yaxley rumbled. He tilted his head and whispered in her ear, "That's where you say, 'Yes, Kenny, you've gotten much better. You're not the ham-fisted idiot of early July. You're able to find my clit without a map'."

"I had no complaints," she whispered.

"It's late August, our time together is getting more precious to me," he said. "Promise me that you'll be my mistress. That you'll meet me here the first week of August every year and I can still have this."

He was stroking her shoulder and she could feel how tense he was. How much he needed her to answer in the affirmative.

"Promise me, Min? I need this," he whispered. "Not just the sex, but everything. I won't bind you to this, when you find the right man, I'll step aside. Gracefully and with a great deal of gratitude."

Her father, the minister, would be appalled. Her proper granny would swoon face first into her crumble but her mother…. Her mother would understand. As would her aunt. Well, they'd think they understood her reason, that she did it out of love.

No, she did it because being Kenny's mistress would still let her explore her potential. Unlike Augusta, who had decide her potential had been fulfilled by marrying and marrying well.

And while she didn't wish to beholden to any man, she still would like… affection.

"Yes," Minerva said.

Kenny sat up as though he couldn't believe his ears. "You said, 'Yes'?"

"Yes," she said.

"_**Yes**_," he repeated and his smile was so open, so delighted that she knew she had made the correct choice. "Be right back."

He then Disapparated away, completely and utterly starkers leaving her wondering if he had lost his mind besides his trousers, and then he was back within a minute. He had a small box in his hand and he handed it to her.

"It's for you," he said. Then he sat down, completely comfortable that he was in the all together, Kenny had an innate self-confidence that boarded on arrogance. Really, he had no problem with the fact that he was starkers, wearing nothing but a long platinum braid. "Open it!"

She did and it was a brooch. Not just any brooch, but a very pretty silver brooch with four orange stones and four blue crystals.

"Those are blue flash moonstones and fire opals," he explained. "You wear it at your neck, and the moonstones will promote intuition and knowledge and the fire opals promote protection. Do you like it? Please say, yes!"

"It's lovely," she said. "I can't accept it. It's too expensive."

"You can wear it when you're the Ministry. Everyone will think it's a gift from your parents," he softly said. "However, I will know the truth, and know you wear my token."

The man he was becoming wished to give his mistress a token. The boy he still was desperately hoped that she'd like it.

"Thank you, Kenny," she said. "I'll be honored."

"I'll be here the first week of August," he promised. "Come here for a holiday."

-8-8-8-

Elphinstone Urquart was an older Scottish Wizard who was God help her, shorter than her. The wizard had dark wavy hair combined with striking blue eyes. Yes, he was a tad bit shorter than Kenny was, and she was wearing shoes with a good heel on them. He was dressed in the traditional Ministerial robes and he had a holly wand.

_Use your height to your advantage_, she heard Kenny remind her.

"Hello, Miss McGonagall," Elphinstone Urquart greeted her as he met her at the God awful Ministry fountain. It was glittery and brash and it made her skin crawl at the smug self-superiority that literally leaked from the fountain. Urquart was surprisingly astute as his blue eyes narrowed as he examined her. In his heavy Scottish brogue, he asked, "You don't like the fountain?"

"It's…" she paused and then wondered what Kenny would have said, how to best answer so she didn't offend the pureblood Urquart. "It's a fascinating display of wizard superiority."

One eyebrow quirked in confusion, "That is a rather politic answer which means I can read what I whatever I want in your response. I don't remember you being that politically proper when I interviewed you."

Her face froze and she heard Kenny cursing her for being too transparent.

_**Arch an eyebrow, girl! **_

She did and Urquart laughed. It was a very warm mellow laugh. "To think I worried about you entering this nest of vipers," he admitted. "In fact, I should have been worried about _**me**_."

He laughed again, and she could detect no ridicule in it. No, instead it seemed to be directed inwards.

There was a loud commotion, and Urquart gestured quickly.

"Step back; it's the proverbial train coming through," he said. "Actually it's the physical conditioning class for Hit Wizards and Aurors."

Minerva McGonagall watched as a shaggy ginger bloke tossed obscenities at a pack of younglings while they trotted through the atrium.

"My granny moves faster than you," he bellowed. And his granny must be one to be proud of as they were going at a healthy clip.

"Alastor Moody," Urquart explained. "With the recent decimation of our brave Auors and Hit Wizards due to the troubles on the continent, they are accelerating their training. Hopefully Alastor Moody will not break all of them."

Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva saw a short hit wizard trainee with a long platinum braid run past. Quickly, she touched her neck, so he could see that she wore the brooch.

"That's a very pretty brooch," her new boss told her. "Fire opals and moonstones are a very potent form of protection, and the Charm on top of it… hmmm… are you planning on facing another Gellert in your lifetime? That brooch would be an excellent adornment before you go into battle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** When you're young, rose briars hold more appeal. But still the holly holds its own allure.

**Warnings**: Character deaths

**Author's Notes**: Much love, appreciation to my beta. MM. Many thanks to Kelly for permitting me extension upon extension. Also my vision of Elphinstone is based on Sylvester McCoy – 7th Doctor Era – in particular Ghost Light. I also took Pottermore and changed a bit to my liking. A/U

Several months later

"Minerva," Elphinstone began. "It is three hours past midnight."

Minerva blinked her tired eyes, unaware that she had a smudge of ink on the bridge of her nose. She was also quite unaware, fortunately for Elphinstone and his secret fancy for her, that the blemish made her utterly adorable.

"What are you still doing in the office on this ungodly hour? On a Saturday morning. Don't you have a young fellow?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"Or a young lass, I'm not judgmental about that."

Minerva blushed and shook her head, "I have no one."

Elphinstone was utterly flummoxed on how a lovely young woman like Minerva could not have a dozen suitors in line for her. However, he knew he was biased as he had quite set his cap for her when they met in the atrium on her first day of employment. And Minerva had a mind, a fantastically adept mind, which he could challenge and in turn, be challenged back. The conversations they had over the past few months were amazing. Hypothesis and theorems, politics and society, they had discussed everything except for religion. One never argued religion with the daughter of a minister. There was no way to win that discussion.

"I cannae believe that," he said. His Scottish came through loudly due to his complete disbelief.

"There was someone," she finally added to break the silence. "His name was… Dougal. We were from two different worlds, it never would have worked. I was smart to keep that it in mind during our time together though it was very hard to remember that. He was very sweet."

For a moment, Elphinstone thought she was lying. About Dougal, yes, but the pain in her voice surprised him. Either she was a very good actress or there had been a relationship that she was still processing and coming to terms with. And he was a horrid, horrid old warlock as he was secretly delighted that there was no competition. "Were it not for hope the heart would break," was the old Scottish proverb. However, he was a realist, as there was no way, no way at all, that Minerva McGongall would ever be interested in a wizard older than her father. Yet no competition meant that they could continue to have their teas together.

He immediately regretted his selfishness when Minerva wiped her tearing eyes, causing the ink spot on her noise to smear across her face.

"Here use my handkerchief," he insisted. "Let it out, Minerva. You're tired and exhausted. You didn't need to stay late every night this week to ensure I got this report done."

"I'm fine," she said after she quite damped his handkerchief.

"You're exhausted," he protested. "You're to take next week off as a holiday. Have a lie in every day of the week, go see your parents. Do something, but not here in my office."

Her shoulders slumped and she said not a word. Her eyes were red-rimmed and blood shot and he quite wished he was forty years younger so he could give her a proper kiss.

"Minerva, you've got ink all over your face. Let me remove it," he requested. With a soft whisper and his index finger, he cleaned away the ink on her face, enjoying the tactile sense of touching Minerva. Then he was done cleaning away the ink, he tapped her on her nose. "There, you're presentable."

He smiled at her, and then his smile quickly faded. Her eyes opened wide and he pulled away because he realized that he was a dirty old warlock. A nasty man, almost a pedo because he suddenly wished to do so much more than kiss her. He wished to console her about the lout that didn't realize what a gem she was. And yes, he wished to cheer her properly, in bed.

_**She's barely eighteen! But she doesn't act like she's eighteen. And I don't mean it that way; I mean that she's mature. She's got presence, a poise and self-assurance that most women twice her age lack. But it's an act, an act! She handles the various pure blooded foibles without blinking an eye, but a boy… a boy has her in tears!**_

"I'm knackered, so once I submit this report to the Minister, I'm shutting down the office for a much needed respite. Now go," Elphinstone stated. "You're exhausted. I won't let you work such hours in the future. Really, I was taking advantage of your dedication."

Minerva nodded her head and left after wishing him a good night or morning as the case was.

-8-8-8-

Minerva fled to the sanctuary of Bàgh Shanabhait for a brief respite. She had acted the fool in Mr. Urquart's office, scriked hysterically all the while wearing the latest in fashion, the ink blot on her nose. Mr. Urquart had kindly removed the ink blot from her face as she had smeared it all over herself and … she had got tingles and shivers down her backbone when he had touched her face.

The good shivers and tingles that usually pooled in her belly whenever Kenny had touched her. Hopefully, Mr. Urquart hadn't noticed her reaction, but he _had_ pulled away from her as though burned. His cheeks had been ruddy and he had rolled his r's when he had dismissed her.

She had embarrassed the soft-spoken wizard.

Hopefully he would never know that she had a completely unexpected reaction of wanting to shag him (And oh God, what did that say about HER as he was older than her father? She was just a child to him. A bright, promising child). She'd prayed that he was embarrassed by the fact that she had cried because she was utterly exhausted. Yes, that was part of the reason, but also because she had received a note from her mother. Her mum had suggested that she not come home for the holidays unless they perfect a plausible story for why she, an unmarried female, had taken a job in London. And the job had to be respectable, mind you. Respectable.

She was tired of straddling both worlds, of her constant insecurity that she wasn't good enough for either.

Minerva was watching the sea when she heard someone call, "Min?"

It was Kenny, who was sporting a shiner and assorted bruises.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Having a jolly holiday," she said in a flat tone. "You?"

"On a holiday, my class has been suspended as Alastor Moody is a nutter and has most of the students in St. Mungo's pondering the suitability of career changes." Yaxley shrugged his shoulders, with a failed attempt at hiding a wince. "Fortunately, Father toughed me up so…."

He left his comment unfinished and Minerva nodded her head. After a few minutes, he softly continued, "It seems that he had an undiagnosed case of crotch crud so between that and the Pox, it went to his brain. He should be dead soon," he stated in an unemotional voice. "We are in arrears to everyone, and then some. Stepmum is handling it in the time approved fashion; she is spending as much as possible at the few creditors that will take our commerce."

He exhaled slowly and Minerva squeezed his hand.

"I understand the Yaxley Finishing School has done right by you," he then said, in a much brighter tone. Then in a very droll tone, "Urquart thinks are you the best thing since some nameless though hopefully sainted soul decided to ferment his barley crop. Since Urquart is a Scot, and a proper Scot at that, that is indeed high praise."

"I don't think he believes that I'm the best thing since whisky," protested a laughing Minerva.

"He does," insisted Kenny. He bobbed his head and laughed. "If I didn't know better I would be jealous of Mr. Urquart,"

Before he could say more, she reached over and kissed him. She kissed him hesitantly, closing her eyes to pretend that instead of platinum hair, her lover had soft, wavy curls. Instead of a voice best described as a growl, her lover had a soft spoken lilt. Instead of being stern and regimented, bound by tradition, he was introspective and introverted with an absolutely wicked sense of humor.

And he was one hell of a lover. So attentive and just so affectionate.

And it wasn't right to pretend that Kenny was Elphinstone, she knew that. But Kenny wasn't hers, would never truly be hers, so it was nice to pretend that her lover was someone who would be able to commit to her. Completely. But would still let her be Minerva McGonagall, not Minerva, wife and mother.

But she fancied her boss. A kind, sweet soul….

Her father would be horrified that she had lost her virginity prior to marriage. Her mother would be horrified that she was shagging a Pure Blood and Granny Ross would just be horrified. Period. Mr. Urquart would probably be scandalized that she wished to lock him in the Ministry broom closet and shag him senseless.

Why couldn't her life be easy?

-8-8-8-

Minerva returned back after her week's holiday in a very subdued mood. Elphinstone chalked it up to her being away from home during the holidays, so he said nothing. However, finally he had enough, because he missed his bright, vibrant assistant. .

"Whatever is the matter?" he asked. "Are you worried about your vacation? Take as much time as you wish to spend with your family. Since Christmas Eve is Friday, the Ministry will be closed Friday and the following Monday. Come back in the New Year."

"I'm not going home for the holidays," she admitted.

"Oh, you're staying with a friend here?" He asked.

She shook her head and said not a word.

"Are you staying in your flat for Christmas?" he exclaimed. "You can't be! Why aren't you going home?"

"It's complicated," was all she said.

Wisely, he said not a word, but instead, he pondered a bit and then some. It was in the late afternoon, after he had thoroughly thought over everything when he pulled Minerva in for a private conversation.

"For Christmas, you must come to my house," he said. "I can cook quite well, and it would be a pleasure to do it for two rather than one."

Unexpectedly, he squeezed her hands, pulled her closer to him and put on his best pleading face. "You must agree and save a lonely man from Christmas by himself. Else I must go to my distant relatives, who only invite me out of an ingrained sense of politeness plus a not so secret hope that I will collapse face forward in the turnips leaving my limited estate to them! Truly, you possessing true Christian charity in such abundance will save me from that fate!"

She seemed indecisive, and he gave her a trembling lip. "I do cook quite well if you fear that I will poison you."

For added measure, he added sad, puppy dog eyes which his late fiancée had claimed were irresistible.

"Let me bring desert," she insisted.

"Wonderful! It's a… agreed then," Elphinstone hoped that she hadn't noticed how he had almost slipped and called it a date. "However, you don't need to do anything, just bring yourself."

Smiling happily, delighted that his pout still had the desired effect on young women, he went to retrieve a piece of parchment, but then he stopped in midstride.

He had to get her a perfectly respectable present.

-8-8-8-

Elphinstone found himself in Edinburgh on a cold, slushy afternoon in late December. He orientated himself to his location and walked three blocks and did a complete circle. When he had stopped twirling, he stood in front of Milne's Milliners and entered. It wasn't just a milliner as the countless multitudes of Milnes had added additional services for the warlock with the disposable income, and he had come to find Minerva something respectable, a suitable present for Christmas.

Upon entering, he heard a familiar rumble of a voice, plus the platinum braid was a dead giveaway.

Kenny Yaxley was there, and Elphinstone quickly made himself scarce. Not that he ever had a problem with Kenny, as Calum had thought the world and then some of his nephew, and Elphinstone had almost been the lad's uncle when Urquart had been engaged to Saraid Yaxley. However, Saraid had gone beyond the veil before their wedding and he had been content to lick his wounds in private.

"Do you have ladies' dragonhide gloves?" Kenny rumbled. "I am specifically looking for the thinnest and warmest ones you have?"

Kenny was very strict in his purchases, nearly running the saleswitch ragged in his requests to view another pair. A pair of dark forest green dragonhide gloves was finally purchased after a great many were displayed and examined, and then he rapidly bought a thick cloak and a stuffed Kelpie.

"For my fiancée," Kenny explained. "She's three, so she'll probably teeth on it or something. But it's good for a three year old? Nothing can come loose and she could possibly swallow?"

"Everything's fine," the girl assured him.

"Thank you for your service," he stated as he swept out of the shop.

The girl took a deep breath and her shoulders visibly relaxed. When she saw Elphinstone, she tried to hide her joyous reaction to Kenny's leaving the shop.

"Difficult customer?" He asked.

"His eyes are cold," she whispered. "The only time he seemed human was when he was selecting the gloves. His fiancée is _**three**_?"

"Some of the older families shore up connections by cot betrothals. It will be a proper engagement, so nothing unseemly will happened between the two of them. The rules are quite strict about that." For a moment, he remembered a brief, shining summer when he and Saraid had been _**quite**_ improper. Before the influenza had struck their world, leaving devastation in its wake.

"You seem to know a great deal about betrothals."

"I was the older when my fiancée was selected," he explained. "Now, can you help me find a proper Christmas present for my assistant? She is quite tall, taller than me, and I'd like to find something nice. However, I simply cannot afford a pair of dragonhide gloves for her."

He didn't take as long as Kenny did, but at the end, he bought her a long scarf. And because that wasn't enough, he bought her a second hand book on Transfiguration by one of the supposed Masters of the Art.

-8-8-8-

Minerva opened her door to her flat on Christmas. Standing outside was Kenny and he was smiling. He had flowers in one hand, and a package in another,

"A small token," he said, as he pushed the flowers and the box into her hands. He tilted his head and dimpled, "Will you be letting me in? Or dare I risk the flu standing outside in this poor weather?"

"Come in, come in," she said. "I wasn't anticipating you today."

He entered her flat and Minerva realized that it was the first time anyone had been in her flat besides her. It was small and tidy but… small… and shabby. Kenny sat down easily on the chair and motioned for her to open the present while she bustled about to put the flowers in water.

"I didn't get you anything," she protested, damning herself for blushing.

"You're not supposed to, love," he said. "In our relationship, I give you presents and you accept them."

"Rather sexist," she retorted and she was rewarded with quite amused dimples and dancing blue eyes.

"Please, open it," he said.

She fumbled, unexpectedly nervous and she was inordinately relieved when she recognized that it was merely a pair of gloves, not jewelry. But then she realized that they were dragonhide gloves dyed a dark forest green. Dyeing dragonhide was terribly, terribly costly and Kenny motioned for her to wear them. They fit… fit like a glove, and he took her hand in his. Placing his lips on her hand, she could feel his kiss.

"You can use your wand when you wear these," he explained. "And they will keep your hands warm even in the chilly winters of Scotland. They're a perfect fit. I worried and I wished them to be perfect for you."

"They're amazing, Kenny," she said, as really, she had some idea of the cost of these gloves. "They're far too fine…"

He put his finger on her lips to silence her and shook his head. "I want you to have them. And I have this for you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small book and presented it to her with a flourish.

"Boyle's Book of Defensive Magic?" Minerva whispered when she read the book.

"Original edition," he said. "It's seen its better days, but he is the Master of Defense. Happy Christmas, Min."

He kissed her on the cheek and then he sighed, "Now, I must go to the horrors known as Christmas. I believe my fiancée will be there and I must court her."

"Court her?" Minerva asked.

"I have a stuffed doll," he said. "She will be presented to me. I must hold her as I am her betrothed. Anna will scream in terror, her mother will apologize and Father will make an approving comment, 'Starting the marriage off right, Cináed'. Or if I'm lucky, she will sit in my lap and drool on my waist coast. I'd much rather be doing pleasant things with you. I wish you a Happy Christmas, Min."

"Happy Christmas, Kenny. You shouldn't have," Minerva protested. "They're too fine for me."

"Yes, I _**should**_," he said. "And you deserve the finest, Minerva. Now, I am fully strengthened to face headfirst the horror that is my family."

They kissed again, and Kenny then left, to return to his world, his fiancée. Leaving Minerva in her small, shabby flat.

-8-8-8-

She met Elphinstone in a park outside the Ministry as she had no idea where he lived. Elphinstone smiled at her in greeting, but she thought his smile was rather strained. But when she forced herself to look at him again, he was smiling in his usual self-abashing way.

"Happy Christmas, Minerva," he said. He was in a very good mood as he was rolling his R's.

He extended his arm out to her and she took it.

"Ready?" he asked. "I'll take you to my house, so I hope you've got a steady stomach."

Side-along apparition never bothered her, not one bit. However, she still found herself holding onto his arm for longer than was proper after they arrived at his home. It was a small quaint stone cottage with a rambling stone wall. There was a holly tree that overlooked a rambling garden.

"Let me open the gate for you," he insisted, hoping that he didn't sound bloody euphoric like a three year old on Christmas. "It sticks."

He opened it, and then motioned for her to join him.

"Minerva, I forgot to mention. I have a House Elf, that won't offend you will it? Aggie's been with my family for years, and it wouldn't be proper to clothe her and send her out on her way."

He looked embarrassed and concerned that she might be affronted that he had a House Elf. Minerva viewed herself as a progressive, that there was no difference whether you were a witch or a wizard, if your bloodline was descended from Godric himself, or if you were a Johnny come lately, but House Elves. She hadn't been comfortable with them at Hogwarts. She had always tried to treat them with respect, and pity the student that had attempted to abuse one if she had found out.

However, she possessed not the Wisdom of Solomon so she wasn't sure how to overturn the entire system of House Elf slavery without sending the world into chaos. She was only eighteen after all, and she thought that perhaps she would leave it to far smarter people. That pragmatic answer disturbed her Scottish sense of fairness, but truly she didn't know how to undo that Gordian knot.

"She did the cooking, didn't she?" Minerva asked.

Elphinstone laughed a warm mellow laugh that made Minerva think of very illicit thoughts. Kenny was just so regimented, so strict with himself, that she'd appreciate him more if he was more like Elphinstone. Well, there was also the matter that he was an engaged Pure Blood and she sent a thought heavenward that Anna wasn't screaming. Or biting, because she remembered her younger brothers at that age.

"I can cook, but not a proper meal for a honored guest. Come in, come in. It's beginning to snow."

-8-8-8-

Minerva's 'Dougal" was a sham, Elphinstone realized once he saw the forest green gloves Minerva was wearing. Gloves were a trysting token from a Pureblooded Warlock to his mistress, and Kenny had spent a great deal of time and effort to ensure that they were suitable. What had the shopgirl said?

"_His eyes are cold. The only time he seemed human was when he was selecting the gloves."_

Bloody hell, Kenny Yaxley? Kenny Yaxley?

Calum and Saraid had been fond of their wee nephew and thought he had unlimited potential. However, Calum had secretly shared with Elphinstone his fondest hopes that his brother would die a quick, early death so the boy could be salvaged. And Fate, that fickle bitch, had laughed, and laughed hard. Saraid had died first, then Calum.

"You should have dueled your brother," Elphinstone whispered. "You would have handed his arse to him. No one believed that you fathered Kenny but your stupid, stubborn Scottish pride led to your death."

He struggled to hide his concern, because he was concerned about Kenny and Minerva…his Minerva who wasn't his, he reminded himself. But Minerva was a wonderful girl, simply marvelous, perhaps she was capable of salvaging Kenny Yaxley.

Unless Kenny destroyed Minerva.

Well, those were dark thoughts for another day.

-8-8-8-

Elphinstone ushered her into his cottage and she smiled. It was a warm, homey place with far too many books.

"May I take your coat?" He asked. She put her present, a suitably respectable bottle of firewhisky and put it on the floor. Then she took off her gloves, her marvelous gloves and then her coat. That done, she picked up the bottle and walked into the sitting room where she sat down in a soft, inviting chair.

Cozy.

That was the word for Elphinstone's home. Even though there was a small crup snoozing on one of the cushions. It opened one eye, registered that she was Cat-Not-Cat, and decided the best way to handle it, was to fall asleep once more. And …there was a gaily wrapped present on top of a book.

"That's for you," he said as he walked into the room.

"This is for you," she said.

"Oooh," he said in reverent appreciation as he reviewed the label. "You know me so very well."

She dimpled, as she had struggled on what to purchase for Elphinstone's present. Something respectable that he'd like, but not too familiar.

"Now, open your present." he insisted.

To his embarrassment, she seemed genuinely thrilled with the scarf. It was a scarf, only a _**scarf**_, certainly not a pair of dragonhide gloves, but the color would draw attention to her pretty eyes. And the book, a second hand book, was apparently quite the rarity as Minerva was delighted. He had only caught the title out of the corner of his eye and the shop girl had told him that the author was quite respected.

"I never thought I'd be able to obtain a personal copy," she admitted as she flipped through the pages. "He's the master of the art. Professor Dumbledore had a copy that he let me review, but my own copy. My very _**own**_ copy."

"Very well, shall we have dinner?" he asked. He gave her a wide grin that Saraid had assured him had been very, very charming.

"Let's," she quickly answered.

Dinner was delicious, the conversation sparkling and the liquor flowed more freely than with Minerva was familiar. Aggie, delighted that her beloved Master had a female guest, was a perhaps too liberal with the wine. That was the excuse Minerva would use for what happened, and didn't happen next.

They were sitting in his cozy sitting room when Minerva realized that she had overspent her welcome. It was almost two in the morning and they were chatting away like magpies. They had also put quite a dent in the whisky she had given Elphinstone.

"I must be going," she insisted. She fumbled with putting on her outer garments as she was a bit tipsy. Ok, she was also was quite tired, so Elphinstone had to assist.

"I don't think it's safe for you to Disapparate when you're unsteady," he protested. "You're not on the Floo Network, so I'll escort you to your flat."

Since it was Christmas, and he had brought her home, safe and sound, it wasn't that improper that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you. The trajectory was off, as she had meant a quick peck on the cheek. However she had leaned towards him for the kiss and he had turned. Instead of the cheek, she kissed him on his lips and it developed into something more.

Was it his tongue?

A quick touch of his tongue touching hers - gone before she could believe it had actually happened. His kiss left her with a strong desire for him - left her picturing him easing her onto her bed, slipping her dress off her shoulders even while he kissed her neck. But her hopes shattered even as he was apologizing. Backing away. His face was an ashen grey.

Elphinstone took flight. Not literal flight, but a quick escape back to his house leaving Minerva to ponder The Kiss. For a brief moment, the kiss had deepen into something more, something delicious and … her hands had clutched his lapels and… she realized that Kenny had never kissed her like that. Never that thoroughly as though she was the only woman in his life.

-8-8-8-

Elphinstone Urquart retreated back to his cottage and barred the doors. Minerva had kissed him, perhaps nothing more than a friendly holiday thank you kiss and he had bloody kissed her like they were betrotheds playing kissing games.

He hadn't looked at another woman in that way after his fiancée Saraid Yaxley had died. His relationship with Saraid had been the rarest of matches, an arranged cot marriage that had become a true love match. He had older than he and he had wooed her by amusing her. A single bright summer was all they had. She had been seventeen, he had been thirty… _**thirty**_…with a career on the rise, possibly Minister material by the time he was a proper age… and that single bright summer… to be married in the fall.. but they had held a small, private hand fasting between the two of them overseen by her brother Calum. So improper, so scandalous, but she had insisted…. _**Insisted**_… as if she had known that their time together would be short.

Then the influenza had struck, stealing her away from him and he had retreated into his own world. Career aspirations be damned, they meant nothing… _**nothing**_ to him. He was broken, _broken_, nothing mattered. And something had shattered in the irrepressible Calum when his younger sister Saraid had died. The fight had gone out of him and he had let his brother _**execute**_ him.

Because he and his nephew had shared the same hair color.

He slipped into his jimjams and took a tumbler of whisky to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his empty bed and sighed. It was a long, deep sigh that came from the tips of his toes all the way to the top of his lonely soul.

"Hello, Finnie," Saraid greeted from a portrait.

"You look in a state," her brother added. "A right proper state that I've never seen you in before."

"I'm almost fifty five years old, and I fancy my assistant," he stated. "I don't think she's turned eighteen yet and I bloody kissed her. I would like to have done more but …"

Silence.

"No comments from the portrait gallery?" Elphinstone asked.

"No," the two Yaxleys said in perfect unison. "You deserve to be happy."

"And honestly, those Ross girls," inserted Calum. "Lovely, lovely ladies."

"Elspeth never married after your death," Elphinstone reminded Calum.

"I know," he softly admitted. "She went into seclusion and denied herself the possibility of finding someone who could love her like she deserved. Hopefully that someone would have a family that shouldn't have been in the locked wards at St. Mungo's."

"Going into seclusion and refusing to date again sounds familiar," snipped Saraid. "However, go to sleep, Elphinstone. Talk to her, you're quite charming, it might be that she's interested."

"She didn't hex off your nethers," offered Calum.

-8-8-8-

He dressed carefully, with assorted suggestions from Calum and Saraid. Dapper plaid pants, nice jacket, sensible shoes, hat and a tie that matched his handkerchief. He arrived early at his office only to find Minerva already there, sitting at her desk. Elphinstone thought she looked exceptionally fetching that morning and he sternly warned himself not to get his hopes up, that perhaps Minerva had decided to dress a little nicer just for him

"Hello," was his shy greeting.

"Good morning," was her rather stilted reply.

"I'd like to talk to you about … Christmas…" he began. He looked at her and then he looked at his feet. To his horror, he noticed that he was in fact, wearing two different shoes. They were the same style and one was dark brown and the other black. It flustered him horribly and he lost his composure because he couldn't help but stare at them.

"About Christmas," He began once again. He was about to continue with, "A young lady your age….Couldn't possibly be interested in a lad my age? Could she? Because I'd like to kiss you again… properly this time." However the mismatched shoes upended his composure arse over tit and he knew his face was ruddy.

God and the saints above, he was incapable of getting dressed in the morning! Two different colored shoes! Was he blind? Would she not look at his shoes and wonder if senility was starting?

"I'm so sorry about my inexcusable behavior," she answered.

"It's forgotten," he lied. "Too much holiday spirit."

"Good," she said with a great deal of conviction.

Little did both realize that they were both lying.

-8-8-8-

They continued working together, both harboring a secret fancy for the other. Elphinstone also kept a firm eye on his not-nephew Kenny Yaxley, wondering if the lad took after his father, Artair, or the sane members of the family, that being Saraid and Calum. Then again, Elphinstone admitted he was biased.

Biased enough that he suggested to Senior Auror Edgar Bones that his daughter Amelia chum up Minerva. Just so she'd go out, meet people (non-Yaxleys) by doing whatever young people did these days. Amelia was a few year older, worked at the Ministry for years and she must know some eligible, non-Yaxley. It wasn't that Elphinstone was jealous, especially after Minerva returned from her summer holiday (taken suspiciously around the same time the Hit Wizard Trainee Class had their session break) all aglow with the contented smile of a woman who had been shagged. No, not at all.

So it was because he was a concerned supervisor that he reached out to Kenny one day.

-8-8-8-

It had been a pleasant holiday. Kenny had met her at the beach like they had promised. They had talked, fished and done a great deal of shagging. And really, for now, with Minerva focusing on her career while taking Advanced Transfiguration courses, the holiday was enough. She wasn't her mother, or Augusta, strong capable witches that had lost themselves in kith and kin.

And it wasn't like she was beholden to Kenny. She had found spending time with Amelia Bones was jolly fun as she had a great deal of friends. Minerva had even unbent long enough to go out for a date or three with a few pleasant fellows, but the chemistry wasn't there.

And if sometimes, she wanted more, well, it just wasn't possible. Because as a witch, a talented witch, it just wasn't possible in modern society.

-8-8-8-

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kenny asked Elphinstone. The young warlock was in a jovial mood as he was sipping a bitter.

"Minerva McGonagall," was the lightning fast retort.

If Elphinstone hadn't witnessed Kenny purchasing the gloves, he might have believed the lad's look of perplexed innocence.

"My former school mate? We were in the same class, but we weren't particularly close," Kenny stated. "Is she nursing a grudge from our school years? I should be the one, as she's the one that broke my ribs playing Quidditch."

"Really? I'm surprised, as I thought you purchased her a trysting token, a pair of forest green dragonhide gloves. It was your first Christmas together, as I know the traditional gifts." Elphinstone was surprised by the fierceness in his tone. He had meant just to feel the lad out, handle it like an adult, but … Kenny Yaxley and Minerva McGonagall.

Both Scots stared at each other, each arching an eyebrow. It was though they were two bulldogs staring the other dog down, refusing to blink, refusing to back down. And there was a grudging look of respect in the younger wizard's eyes as the pup was surprised by the older man's fierce protectiveness.

"Jealous?" Yaxley snipped. It was a feeble attempt to break Elphinstone's composure but the older warlock had decades of experience of dealing with people that thought they were important and the rarefied few that actually were. A pup, barely out of swaddling, didn't faze him in the slightest. Especially as he had changed those swaddlings more than once.

"You forget, _**laddie**_," Elphinstone growled the term of endearment as an insult. "I know the best of the Yaxleys and I know the worst. I don't know which one you are, and I don't want you destroying Minerva because you take after your father. Your father was a mad dog, _**laddie **_So, the question is, pup, what are your intentions?"

"I'm not my father," spat Yaxley, His voice hardened as he attacked, "And I'm not my beloved uncle, who made promises that he never could keep. _Oh, Elspeth, we'll get married one day, just be patient_. Or my personal favorite, _Kenny, don't you worry about your father, I can handle him."_

The lad's voice was like ice, a barely controlled fury, tightly contained.

"I'm not my uncle. She knows that I'll never marry her. I made that perfectly frank when we began our affair."

"So she's your kept woman?" Elphinstone asked.

"It's no concern of yours," stated Yaxley. "Your jealousy is rather transparent, Elphinstone. Do you actually believe that you have a chance with Minerva? You're almost fifty years older than she is."

That stung, besides being quite untrue.

"I'm barely thirty years older than she is." He rolled his r's like a man gone mad, and Yaxley smirked.

"You've counted the difference," Yaxley sniped. "Which means you _**are**_ interested in Minerva. She's not your type, Elphinstone, she has standards. I'm afraid that dating someone who is old enough to be her father really doesn't interest her….she's _**very**_ passionate, and she'd kill you in bed, Elphinstone. But, oh, what a way to die. "

Elphinstone growled and Yaxley took a step back.

"Your father would be proud of you," Elphinstone poked, just to get a response. And when tickling a sleeping dragon, or in this case, poking a Yaxley could be dangerous as Kenny's eyes narrowed and he stepped close to Elphinstone. The pup was only a hair or two taller but there was a feral look in his eyes that Elphinstone didn't like. Not one bit. And the boy's comment about Calum. Oh yes, the boy was an overheated cauldron about to have a complete meltdown. "You're not good enough for her. She's certainly worth more than a few Yaxley scraps, Kenny."

"Better than a man in his dotage. And Elphinstone, jealousy doesn't suit you. Not one bit. And you need to understand something about Minerva, Urquart. Minerva McGonagall is beholden to no man. She doesn't desire to be protected or coddled or placed in a box on a shelf. She wants to experience life on her terms, not someone else's."

-8-8-8-

Minerva McGonagall was in her office, preparing for an afternoon meeting when Fawkes appeared in a puff of brimstone. There was an envelope in his beak and the Phoenix dropped it in front of her. Then he waited, obvious in his hopes that Minerva would pet him.

She did and the Phoenix, a bright and pretty though horribly vain thing, preened for a bit after her physical affection. "You are a wonderful match for Professor Dumbledore," she teased before Fawkes left. His feathers all askew, he left in a huff.

She opened the letter carefully, recognizing Professor Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Dear Miss McGonagall._

_May I offer my sincerest congratulations on the completion of your Advanced Transfiguration courses? Between that and your skills as an Animagi you are truly accomplished in the art of Transfiguration. There is a possibility that Hogwarts will be in need of a new Transfiguration professor next school year. I am curious if you might be interested in applying? I understand that Minister Urquart speaks quite highly of you, so you might be loath to leave a position where you are obviously appreciated. However, I believe that Hogwart's students would be greatly benefited by having someone of your skill in the position. _

_However there are the mandatory hoops to jump through and all the proper sorts to interview with, but I believe you are quite qualified for the position. Far more than I was when I started, it pains me to admit _

_And need not worry; Armando has not terminated my employment. The announcement of my promotion to HeadMaster will be made shortly, so Hogwarts is in dire need of a Transfiguration professor. However, Silvanus Kettleburn is suspended once more. He is handling it with his usual aplomb, deciding that it is a perfect time to follow the migrating flight of the fwooper. I am of the suspicions that this latest suspension was done deliberately. _

_Albus_

Minerva could have been knocked over by the feather of a Golden Snidget.

-8-8-8-

"Minerva, the meeting is just between us," Elphinstone stated. He was sitting next to Minerva and he hesitantly reached for her hand and gave it a very quick squeeze. "I think you and I can talk freely. I am bold enough to state my belief that we are friends, good friends."

"Absolutely," a perplexed Minerva admitted.

Elphinstone put his hands in the jackets of his pocket and rocked on his toes. Then he spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I know about you and Kenny Yaxley," he stated. "There is no Dougal, only Kenny."

Her face fell and froze.

"As a concerned friend, a very deeply concerned friend, I am… very… concerned," he stated, rolling his r's. "You are a brilliant, bright girl. The reason why you might _**consent**_ to be…. Kenny Yaxley's…."

Elphinstone paused and swallowed.

"Mistress, paramour, inamorata, kept woman," Minerva suggested. Then prompted by an anger she couldn't explain, she spitefully continued, "Or perhaps you were looking for the word… whore."

Really, she shouldn't have used that word, but the way Elphinstone was overreacting; it was though she was a babe in the woods. God save her from overly protective, fatherly souls who thought she was incapable of handling herself. And well, Elphinstone seemed a bit green-eyed. He had no right to be, as their Christmas kiss had embarrassed him.

And what right did he have to involve himself in her personal life?

"I would never use that … that… _**horrible**_… word with regards to you. It's just your reasoning for your relationship with Kenny utterly escapes me. I fear Kenny takes after his father and… I am concerned. Deeply concerned. Why a smart lass like you…"

"Thank you for your concern," Minerva said in a very icy voice.

"I would never use that … that… _**horrible**_… word with regards to you. I never would," protested a somber Elphinstone. "I just want the best for you."

And the best for her would be to inform Professor Dumbledore that she was interested in the position.

-8-8-8-

The next morning there was no Elphinstone, instead there was a small bouquet of blooms at her desk. White and pink tulips, which meant Elphinstone was quite sincere in his regret. Her temper had cooled considerably and she was quite embarrassed about her bad behavior.

He arrived in the office late in the afternoon, actually, after her regularly scheduled time to leave. She had forgotten the time and she was surprised when she realized how late it was.

"Ah, still here, slaving away, long after the office should be closed for the night," he quietly stated. "Hogwarts will appreciate your dedication. I spoke at length with the Board of Governors, told them what an utter marvel you are. I think you've got the position. They'll want you to start before the term ends so you can get your feet wet. However, I told them that while your interview appears to be a mere formality at this point, I demand a suitable replacement in place before you leave. It's the _**proper**_ way to vacate a position, don't you agree? And, perhaps telling your supervisor you're looking for another position would have been appreciated. At least by your supervisor."

He nodded his head and then walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.

-8-8-8-

There were assorted interviews for her replacement and the normally irrepressible Elphinstone was very quiet and withdrawn. When her final day working for Elphinstone ended, Minerva was unbelievably relieved. The stress had her muscles in spasms and she had an ever present headache.

"Come, we need to go out for drinks," insisted Amelia Bones. The older woman put her arms in Minerva's and pulled her towards the exit. "Come now, one night of debauchery before you enter the nunnery of Blessed St. Rowena."

Minerva protested as she really didn't wish to attend. No, her Scottish sensibilities demanded a quiet egress but Amelia wasn't Scottish.

"I know the perfect spot. It's where the Aurors all go," Amelia announced. "They even have live music."

Since Amelia wouldn't take no for an answer, Minerva agreed for only one pint. Nothing more. That was before she realized that Amelia had rounded up all her Ministry cronies for a proper farewell party. Even the hawk nosed Senior Auror Edgar Bones, Senior was present and he was being convinced to provide the live entertainment.

"Well you're in luck, I just happen to have my tin whistle handy, and I know there's a concertina and two guitar players in the room," he announced. "Though I need some percussion…. _**Elphinstone**_."

Minerva's former supervisor just shook his head. He was sitting in the corner of the room, and he smiled a fake smile when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "No, no, not tonight," he protested. "I'm in mourning as Albus Dumbledore nicked my assistant, damn the man."

Everyone laughed except for Minerva.

"You can't tell me that you didn't bring them, as you just need two spoons," insisted a shaggy haired Auror who was tuning his mandolin. 'Like this."

The discordant sound that he produced from clattering two spoons together distressed Elphinstone as he quickly took them away from the mandolin player. "Have some respect," he insisted, before he began to demonstrate the proper way of playing the spoons.

There was dancing, a great deal of it, and Minerva had just finished dancing with Amelia's father, when someone tapped on his shoulder. "My turn," insisted Elphinstone.

He held out his hand to Minerva and he gave her a wry smile. "Come now; let us part as friends at least."

"We are friends, _**dear**_ friends," Minerva insisted. "We always will be."

"I'm glad," he softly confessed. "I fear I had bollixed us by being a daft prat. And then you applied to Hogwarts and I had to find out from Dumbledore. I was so upset."

"No, you were a very concerned friend," she responded. "And I should have told you before Albus did. I had planned on telling you, but Albus beat me."

Her reassurance seemed to ease his internal tension and he noticeably relaxed.

"Well, shall we dance?" He asked.

There were two slow dances, perfectly respectable dances, and Minerva remembered a kiss on Christmas. It had been a lifetime and more ago, as she had wished for Elphinstone to ease her onto her bed, that he'd slip her dress off her shoulders even while he kissed her neck. Now that she was older, only slightly older, she pondered what it would like to be audacious and bold. To be the one undressing Elphinstone; to touch and to stroke him.

To watch his expressive face at THAT moment. To realize that she had been the one….

"A galleon for your thoughts, though I fear I might be embarrassed," Elphinstone said as he escorted her off the dance floor.

"Quidditch," she impishly retorted.

"We're dancing and you're thinking Quidditch?" he harrumphed. "Then you'll enjoy my farewell present. Two season tickets to the Montrose Magpies. You can take your brothers, one at a time. It's for all their games, home and away. And if they get into the Quidditch World Cup, you're promised two tickets."

"Elphinstone," Minerva protested.

"I'd buy you a lifetime of tickets, if you wouldn't leave," he said playfully. Then he turned serious. "You never told me exactly why you are leaving. Was it just my inexcusable behavior? I'd crawl on broken glass to make it right between us. I'll get you a richly deserved promotion so you wouldn't ever have to deal with me again. Tell me what I must do in order to get you to remain here."

Her head shake caused Urquart to pout. Not a pretend pout but a true pout of disappointment.

"No, I need to find out who I am. London is not who I am. Magical Law Enforcement is not who I am."

"You're an absolute marvel, if that helps you stay," he admitted.

"I'm not happy here," she confessed.

"Because of me?" he asked.

"No, no, no. You're the best part of working here." Her sincerity caused him to preen. And as she continued to speak, she realized that she was at last voicing what had been bothering her the last two years in London. "You're open minded and progressive. Most everyone else at the Ministry is closed minded. It's exhausting dealing with that. Perhaps, younger minds that aren't set in stone…"

"If you discover that you hate all those moldable young minds, Owl me immediately. I'll sack Roger in a heartbeat," he promised.

She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Elphinstone, you're _horrible_."

Her quip was rewarded with Urquart's cheeky grin, which she had desperately missed during their estrangement.

"Owl me on occasion," he requested. "Let me know how you are making out among the academics. Tell my old House Head Horace that I send my regards. Second thought, I'll owl him."

"You were Slytherin?" Minerva questioned.

"I am a proud product of Slytherin House."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** When you're young, rose briars hold more appeal. But still the holly holds its own allure.

**Warnings**: Character deaths

**Author's Notes**: Much love, appreciation to my beta. MM. Many thanks to Kelly for permitting me extension upon extension. Also my vision of Elphinstone is based on Sylvester McCoy – 7th Doctor Era – in particular Ghost Light. I also took Pottermore and changed a bit to my liking. A/U

The first week at Hogwarts was exhausting, physically, mentally and emotionally. The majority of students she had known as a student and she had the sneaky suspicion that most, if not all, of her former professors viewed her as upstart and an imposter. (Well, except for the latest doomed Defense Professor de jour). And her brothers were really pushing her to a point that they would all regret.

And there was no way she'd inform Professor Dumbledore of her insecurities, as he was self-possessed and poised, floating in a cloud of purple. The final straw was Horace Slughorn's announcement that he was hosting a small, intimate soiree to welcome the newest member of the Hogwarts teaching staff. Just a friendly gathering of current…. and past professors, as well, Galatea Merrythought never missed any of Horace's parties. Nor Griselda… or Tiberius.

Overwhelmed and exhausted, Minerva went to her quarters and cried. Just enough to unburden herself, and make it appear that she had been beaten. By the time she was presentable, she was more than fashionably late to her own party.

The first person she was saw was the lanky, hawk nosed Edgar Bones, who had never been a professor at Hogwarts. His daughter Amelia was also there and she was talking to Elphinstone. She would have loved to run to them, happy to see familiar, friendly faces but Horace, as the host, insisted on squiring her.

"You look exhausted," a familiar lilt informed her when Horace had been pulled away.

"That's obvious?" Minerva asked.

"To someone who knows you as well as I do, yes," Elphinstone informed her. "Edgar and Amelia noticed, but no one else did. Remember, your first month at the Ministry was very difficult, and you didn't have to deal with Robert and Malcolm."

-8-8-8-

"I noticed our newest Transfiguration Professor's face lit up when she saw her former supervisor," the eagle eyed Filius Flitwick commented. "I believe there's something there, something we should help promote, Horace."

"You are such a romantic, Filius," chastised Horace. "But I'll add him to my guest list."

"I'm a romantic, but I'm also pragmatic. We don't want a vivacious girl withering away because she's forced to socialize with a bunch of crusty old bachelors, several gay wands and Silvanus. We need more females on the staff, preferably younger ones. The matron position will be opening up shortly as will Herbology."

"You forgot to mention one happily married wizard," Horace pointedly reminded Filius.

"Don't like to brag," Filius admitted. "But Galatea and I are very happy. She keeps me on my toes in more than one way."

"This crusty old bachelor is delighted to know that," Horace teased.

"You could always talk to the Matron about that. About both conditions."

-8-8-8-

"Elphinstone, the Magpies have a Quidditch Match, two Saturdays from now. I don't want to go alone. I can't ask one of my brothers since it's close to OWLs and NEWTs. They need to study. Will you go with me?" Minerva asked; her stomach was unexpectedly filled with a hundred thousand butterflies all flying in opposite directions.

'When and where?" he asked

"Magpies stadium, Saturday morning at ten."

"Wonderful. Shall we meet at eight? Get brekkie and then line up in queue."

"Wonderful," Minerva said.

Elphinstone was sitting outside Hogwarts when Minerva arrived. Instead, of his usual robes, he was wearing a jumper and casual plaid trousers. His dark hair was tousled and he was wearing his lovely off duty smile complete with dimples. Oh God help her, his off duty smile made her mind wander to ruminations about his sleepy, post-coital smile. She just shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. Improper ones, yes, but oh so delicious!

"What?" he asked. "I was about to assure you that you look wonderfully rested, but that look on your face!"

"It's only the second time I've seen you out of your robes," she said. The two of them froze, realizing what Minerva had said, and then Elphinstone laughed.

"Well, Ministerial robes are quite uncomfortable, especially for a Quidditch match. So I thought I could wear a sensible jumper, trousers and forgo the wingtip shoes." He extended his arm to her and motioned for her to take it. "How is training all those moldable minds coming along? Are you tired of it yet?"

"No," she admitted. "There was a firstie who was having problems…"

-8-8-8-

When they arrived at the stadium. Elphinstone escorted her away from the large line. "No, these particular tickets are for box seats. So there's a separate entrance for box seatings."

"Box seating?" Minerva repeated. "_Box seating_?"

"Yes, I own the seats. I come when I can, but my schedule this year doesn't look promising. I really wished them to be used this year and when I inserted my whole leg into my mouth, I thought they'd be a suitable bribe to get back into your good graces." Elphinstone smiled and then shushed her when she tried to protest. "If the game lasts for more than a day, it's been magically enlarged so you can try to take a kip. I hope you like these seats."

He fumbled with the door and he shook his head. "I asked Aggie to clean the box, so hopefully it's suitable."

He opened the door and then he quickly closed it with a loud course. With a loud thud, he smacked his head against the door, In a strangled voice, he announced, "I think Aggie might be wearing my hat soon. The old girl's enthusiastic, I'll give her that much. I need a moment to clean the place first. Aggie, I'm not sure if I should clothe you or just disown you."

"You're giving her clothes?" Minerva asked, as Elphinstone was disowning his House Elf?

"It seems that Aggie was hoping this might be a romantic interlude. However her idea of romance seems to be based on a very cheap Spanish bordello. I should never have let Saraid teach her how to read the English language. Elfish causes enough trouble, but tawdry knute-dreadful porn plots have left Aggie with a skewed idea of romance."

"Let me see," Minerva insisted as she pushed her way past Elphinstone. "And who is Saraid?"

"Minerva, please believe me. I just asked her to clean the box, not prepare it for any nefarious purposes," protested Elphinstone who was rolling his r's ferociously.

"Oh my," Minerva stated. After a long, dreadful pause, where Elphinstone died the death of a hundred, thousand painful deaths, she stated, "I don't think it looks like a cheap Spanish bordello. It looks rather nice."

"Champagne and strawberries at nine in the morning. Lingerie on the pillow, Minerva. _**Lingerie**_," protested Elphinstone. "Chilled oysters! There's a peacock feather and rose petals on the bed. I can't believe Aggie did this! I will have a word with her when I leave. I will have several words with her. Saraid was a bit lenient with her."

Minerva picked up the lingerie and examined it. It was long and it was silky. Oh, yes, it would drape so nicely against her pert breasts and then he'd rip it off her. With his teeth.

"It's my size," she said. "And it's not indecent; it's rather…nice as it has a long robe. I think I'd feel comfortable wearing this for someone."

"Good, it's _**yours**_," he said, covering his eyes to hide the physical sight of Minerva admiring a silky nightgown. But that did not stop the mental images. No one bit. Not one, single bit as his mind was flooded, FLOODED with illicit thoughts. "Just put it away."

"You're really flustered," she marveled. "Well and truly flustered by all this. Why? It's not like you're interested in me."

Minerva looked at Elphinstone, who was now sitting on his hands. There was a sick, panicked look on his face and she exhaled slowly.

"Oh," she whispered as a certain Christmas kiss surfaced in her memory.

"For the smartest witch of your age," Elphinstone began.

"I'm a right dense prat. Who is Saraid? Don't tell me no one, because you've mentioned her twice in the last five minutes and not a once in the two years previous."

"Saraid Yaxley was my late wife," he explained. "Well, technically, we weren't married, just hand fasted. However after she died, I considered myself her widower. She died from influenza, and … part of me died with her."

"Saraid _**Yaxley**_," prompted Minerva.

"Artair and Calum Yaxley's much younger sister. Artair is Kenny's father, Calum was my age and Saraid was betrothed to me five minutes after she was born. They wished to strengthen the ties between our families. I watched her grow and I watched her die."

"You and Kenny," Minerva began. "Related?"

"Perhaps fifth cousins, once removed," he admitted. "Not legally his uncle as Saraid and I weren't married. Only Calum knew that the two of us hand fasted each other after she finished Hogwarts. She insisted on it, though she knew that we'd only have that bright, shining summer together. We'd watch Quidditch and Aggie would set up our box like this. Perhaps, it was set up a little classier, as the peacock feather is new. And the lingerie. Thankfully, it's a new stadium since then as it…."

"This stadium is only fifteen years old," Minerva stated. "How long has…"

"Twenty one years, six months, four days, three hours and five minutes. When your heart is shattered beyond any hopes of repair, it's easy to remember exactly when your heart died."

Minerva prompted Elphinstone once more, "Since then, have you been…celibate?"

"On the rare occasion," he stuttered while he rolled his r's in his embarrassment. "When… and… I... some women have tried…. But it's not fair…. They wanted more …. Deserved more…children, marriage… "

"Some women aren't like that," she stated. "Some women are quite happy not to be tied down."

Then she took her courage by the broomstick and kissed him. For a moment, his mouth was open and slack, seemingly stunned by her aggressiveness and then he was eagerly kissing her. On her mouth, her face, her neck and he was crushing her body tightly against his.

-8-8-8-

The path to eternal damnation was a quick, slippery slope. God wouldn't care that he was lonely, painfully lonely, not when he was kissing a girl young enough to be his… daughter… granddaughter… But she had kissed him first, had taken the first step. And while Minerva lacked the same reverence that he did for physical affection between two people, he didn't bloody care that this was merely a fling for her. Not when she was kissing him and her body was so warm against his.

The fact that he was about to make a complete and utter arse of himself mattered not a knute to him. Not when she was in his arms. Not when she was thisclose to being in his bed. And while he might not have the sexual vigor of a youthful Kenny Yaxley, Elphinstone Urqart would give it his best shot.

Because he needed to hear her to call out _his_ name.

"Should I change into the lingerie?" Minerva managed to finally ask between his kisses.

"Might as well. In my mind's eye you've been wearing it since I first saw it," he admitted. Then he slapped his right hand over his eyes. "I cannae believe I just admitted that. I'm such a fool. A bloody fool."

The dawning horror of how big a fool he would be if he actually took her bed overwhelmed him. What was he thinking? He was fifty five bloody years old! Minerva then kissed him before he managed to pull away from her.

"Well, I _**did**_ ask. However, do I look fetching in it?" Her tone was playful, but there was an underlying tone that said she craved reassurance."Do you want to go to bed with me?"

"Minerva, you're a _**vixen**_," he teased. "You look absolutely alluring and I wish we'd stop chittering like chipmunks. I desperately wish you and I were in bed. Though I fear to disappoint you."

"Elphinstone, I'll change into it. And I know you won't disappoint me. Any wizard who kisses like that…" Minerva then smiled at him, and continued. "I just want to reassure you. I understand that this isn't love between us. I care for you, and we're dear friends."

He smiled at her, but inwardly, he cursed himself for his cowardliness. A no-string affairs while physically satisfying wouldn't fill the hole in his heart. It could only be filled by what had caused it in the first place, the up and down, stomach churning love that he had once been fortunate to share with Saraid.

But what had Kenny told him?

_And you need to understand something about Minerva, Urquart. Minerva McGonagall is beholden to no man. She doesn't desire to be protected or coddled or placed in a box on a shelf. She wants to experience life on her terms, not someone else's._

_Be grateful for what she'll give you, Elphinstone. She's far too young to be tied down to an old man. _

"I'm glad we understand each other, Minerva," he lied. "I don't desire to promise you more to lead you on, but you are a very sensible witch."

She kissed him and then she gave him a very wicked smile.

"I'd like to undress you. And then, I'd like to," she said. Then she leaned into his ear, and whispered in his ear. In response, his eyes widened and he blushed. It involved his scarf and her being in charge. Perhaps he wasn't a coward for accepting a no-strings affair with Minerva. After all, every Slytherin's first responsibility was self-preservation. She might put him in St. Mungo's!

"You've put a lot of thought into it," he admitted. "Have you been having illicit thoughts regarding me?"

"Yes," she said. "Since that kiss at Christmas."

"It wasn't a very good kiss," he mock protested. "I don't think my Snogging Instructor would give me a D for it. I must improve my grade. And Minerva, the box is sound proof and invisible. No one can see anything that occurs in here."

She undid her hair and licked her lips in eager anticipation. "Wonderful. And Elphinstone, the peacock feather is required."

-8-8-8-

Making love to Minerva nearly killed him, but oh, what an utterly decadent way to die. Well, it wasn't quite the truth, as the first time, Minerva had made love to him. His pride demanded honesty, Minerva was on the upswing to her sexual prime and he was over that pinnacle, if you will.

"You've obviously put some thought into this," he teased as she had leisurely undressed him before restraining his hands to the headboard with some rather neat nonverbal magic.

"It's been twenty years, Elphinstone. I want today to be memorable," was her surprisingly response.

Even if he was stricken with dementia and drooling in a ward at Mungo's, he'd never forget what happened next. Blistering kisses, the feel of her hair against his body, her caressing and stroking his various bits and bobs and that damn peacock feather reduced him to monosyllables in record time.

She had intently watched him when he climaxed under her accomplished hands. It had been a bit unnerving to see those serious green eyes examining him especially when he came, but after he made a bit of a mess, she had delightedly smiled. Like a very pleased cat.

"Oh yes, far better than I imagined," she assured him as she kissed him. Fortunately, the minx had released his restraints so he could put his arms around her.

"What did you imagine?" he whispered as he was quite exhausted.

"What you'd look like at that moment. How'd you sleepily smile after you came." His wavy hair seemed to fascinate her as she was playing with it. "Now, close your eyes and fall asleep. It's alright."

"Minerva," he protested.

"Next time, you owe me two," she teased.

-8-8-8-

The Quidditch match ended late Sunday night. The final score was Minerva – 7 and Elphinstone – 5. And the Magpies had won after a dead defying capture of the Golden Snitch. Any other highlights would have to be found out by reading the Daily Prophet's Quidditch section as Elphinstone only remembered bits and pieces of the game.

"Game's over," offered Elphinstone. "What now?"

"Nothing's changed between us," Minerva insisted. "Still good mates."

"I'm glad nothing's changed between us," he lied, and lied from the tips of his toes. "But what now?"

"Do you want to continue this?" was her question.

Hell yes, was his instinctive response. However, Elphinstone having survived the political high jinks of the Ministry for far too many years had learned how to keep his emotions under control. It was her spellbook, her rules, and she needed to make the decision. Because Yaxley had warned him that Minerva was beholden to no man.

She made her own rules; regardless of society's scorebook. And if she wished to dally with him and Kenny Yaxley, well, he'd consider himself one of the Blessed.

It was Salazar's own luck, that Minerva instinctively knew he wanted her to be the one to decide to continue this or not. "You were wonderful, Elphinstone. I'd like to continue this, as long as it doesn't turn serious. I don't wish to ruin our friendship."

"I'll escort you back to Hogwarts," he offered.

What happened next nearly sent him to the Pearly Gate as Minerva kissed him. It was a furious kiss that left him utterly breathless and his knees weak.

"Couldn't do that at Hogwarts," she admitted. "And I wanted to leave you wanting more."

Her rules, her decisions, and all she'd need to do was snap her fingers and he'd run after her like a crup.

"You were amazing, Elphinstone. Absolutely amazing."

-8-8-8-

It was rather easy, how Cináed Yaxley sold his soul. His father dead, his stepmother beyond reason, when his future father-in-law asked him to meet with him, he had agreed. The meeting consisted of Malfoys, Mulcibers, Notts and LeStranges and him.

"Cináed, we understand that your father left you in a bad situation. We desire to help you," Jacob Mulciber said.

"That is… kind… of you," Yaxley stated. Well, the correct words were startling, unexpected …

"As your future father-in-law, I want the best for my daughter. A Hit Wizard, while a noble career, is rather short term. You're a smart lad; we want to help further your career. We heard rumors that Edmund Roberts is delving in blood magic. You should investigate it. If it's true, it will help your career."

He nodded.

"My friends and I are having a small get-together in a few weeks. I'll send you an invitation, I'll hope you'll attend," continued his father-in-law.

"Yes, sir," Kenny answered.

"Wonderful. We'll see you then," Jacob said.

After Yaxley left, Tom Riddle spoke. "It would be useful to have him. Lead him carefully and we'll have a clear path to accomplishing our goals."

-8-8-8-

Time passed swiftly.

Minerva became more comfortable in her role as instructor, especially after her brothers left Hogwarts.

In her personal life, she was quite content. She saw Kenny on occasion, mainly in August and perhaps an odd weekend during the year. Meanwhile Elphinstone would squire her to the occasional Hogwarts function. It was an easy relationship with Elphinstone; it didn't require much effort or attention, which was nice.

Not when she was focusing on her latest studies in Transfiguration.

Life was full and content. Life was challenging, unlike Augusta who seemed to be completely focused on her son, Frank. Really, while Minerva was fond of babies, the very idea of sitting at home, anxiously waiting for a baby to erupt at either end did not interest her one bit.

One Valentine's Day weekend, she found herself sitting in Madam Puddifoot's café with Elphinstone. He had an infrequent habit of appearing in Hogsmeade during a Hogwarts' weekend. They'd chat for a bit and end the afternoon in bed. It was really quite lovely, Minerva thought.

"And they say romance is dead," he quipped when they were sitting in Puddifoot's while she kept a firm eye on her students. He was more focused on his tea. "However one more bit of confetti in my tea and I will wing that petulant Gnome impersonating a cherub. Why are you stuck here, minding the children?"

"We all take turns," she said.

"Oh," he said.

Which meant that he had something he wished to say. Combined with the very serious look on his face, Minerva wasn't sure if she wished to be part of the conversation.

"Spill it, Elphinstone," she protested.

"It seems that you're always on duty on whenever the children of Hogwarts descend upon Hogsmeade like the proverbial plague of locust. You turned me down for a chance at Quidditch tickets last month because you had to watch the babes."

"Pomona had a family emergency, so I agreed to cover for her," she said.

"Why isn't she covering this weekend?" he asked.

"I figured I'd ask her for another weekend," was her response.

"It's not because Kenny's newly married. I've heard that Anna has already fallen pregnant," Elphinstone quietly stated.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and Elphinstone didn't flinch. Instead, he leaned towards her.

"I love you," he stated. "You know that I worship the very ground you walk upon. And any crumbs you dole out to me, I will cherish. However, the fact that you …demean yourself to take his scraps frustrates and perplexes me."

Abruptly, she stood up, causing the overhanging Gnome-Cherub to ricochet and land in a student's Hot Chocolate with a loud splash. There was a great deal of cursing, so what she said next was just between the two of them, "Stop embarrassing yourself, Elphinstone. This conversation is over."

For a wonder, he stood also and faced her. While he was the shorter of the two combatants, he was equal to Minerva in fervor. "I'm not embarrassed to admit that I love you. I wish… I wish… this relationship of ours… such as it is… didn't bloody hurt so much. I don't know what my problem is, for fifteen years, I keep crawling back to you in the hopes that one day your eyes will open and you realize that I would treat you with respectful adoration. Most importantly this conversation isn't just over, whatever twisted relationship we have is over. I can't keep sharing your bed, not with Kenny already in it."

"Very well then, Elphinstone," was her response. "It's done, then."

-8-8-8-

She didn't speak to Elphinstone for a very long time. And her trip to the beach wasn't quite as satisfying as it normally was. Maybe because Kenny was a bit distracted, maybe because she had woken one morning to discover the faintest crows' feet by her eyes. Or was it because her feckless brother Robert was engaged. ENGAGED to some hapless soul. And she already had several nieces and nephews thanks to Malcolm.

Had she really been teaching at Hogwarts for fifteen years? Why was she consenting to be a married man's mistress? Was it just because of the sex? Or was it because she was that terrified of losing herself by committing herself completely to a relationship?

Why hadn't that blasted Elphinstone contacted her after their disagreement? Their relationship, such as it was, was working. Just fine. Until he had to bugger it all up by claiming that he was in love with her.

"I understand that Anna is pregnant?" she asked Kenny.

"She is," Kenny admitted. He was almost bubbly and he smiled. Then using his hands to demonstrate, he continued, "She's quite round. It was completely unexpected, as we had been only married for two months when she fell pregnant. It took my parents ten years to conceive a child and … two months, Minerva. Two months! And it's a boy. A boy, Minerva."

"Perhaps, we should end this on good terms," she offered.

Kenny's face fell and he shook his head. "No, no, I need you, Minerva. I can talk with you, truly talk to you. I can't with Anna."

"You should try talking to her; she is your wife, Kenny," offered Minerva. "And I know nothing about being pregnant. Thankfully."

There was a very long silence and then Kenny slowly exhaled.

"She's afraid of me," he informed Minerva. "I try very hard and she's frightened of me. I have never raised my voice to her; I have never raised my hand against her. I must confess that I've stopped talking to her beyond basic pleasantries because she needs to rest now."

"Which is upsetting her more," Minerva stated. "No woman wishes to be marginalized and to be seen as the lesser by anyone. Especially by her husband."

"I ask what I can do," he began.

"No, no, no. You're handling it completely wrong, Kenny. Listen to me; buy her an utterly extravagant gift, something that will pamper her. Speak very softly and tenderly to her and indulge her horribly until after the baby is born. What are your hopes for this child?"

He was quiet for a very long time and then he spoke in a very low voice, "I pray that I'll be more like Calum. I want to be a better father to our child than my father ever was. I need your help, Minerva."

"No, you need Anna's help," Minerva gently retorted. "Ask her for help, let her guide you. Talk about baby names, Kenny. Whatever you do, _**talk**_ to her. No doubt she's quite frightened… unnerved… by the recent changes in her life. Be patient with her, Kenny. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," he slowly offered.

"There's no trying, Kenny. You need to succeed. Let her know that you value her. That you respect her."

And for a wonder, Minerva wasn't sure if she was talking about Anna or voicing her own hopes.

-8-8-8-

When he returned home, he presented himself to his wife, as was proper. Also he had been instructed, he had picked up an utterly extravagant token for her. Anna was in the sitting room, her belly swollen with their first child, a _**son**_, and he sat next to her on the couch. She looked exhausted, with dark rings under her eyes. Yet she smiled when she opened her present, a luxurious silken dressing gown.

"You don't look like you've been sleeping," he gently chastised. Remembering his conversation with Minerva, he struggled to speak softly and gently to his much younger wife. He and Anna had been married for less than a year. Due to the known issues of pureblood infertility, her falling pregnant so quickly had been a delightful surprise to them both. However it had made things awkward, as they didn't really know each other, didn't know how to speak to one another.

And there was a _**child**_ involved now.

"I haven't been," she admitted.

"Have you been ill? You should have sent word to me," he protested. It was the truth. He would have returned post-haste if she had requested it. His sincerity was rewarded with a wan, sad smile. "I would have immediately returned. Shall I request a Healer? You must be well rested, Anna."

"I didn't wish to interrupt my husband's tête-à-tête with his inamorata."

He said not a word and Anna gave him a weak smile, "Thank you for not denying it. Or promising you'll end your relationship with her. I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Why wouldn't you?" Yaxley asked.

"Because you're more patient with me after you return from your yearly sojourn to the beach in August. How many lovers do you have, Kenny? I fear you must have dozens as you're always away, always away at meetings at night. You come back to our bed late at night and you've _**bathed**_. Please, be truthful with me. I beg you to be honest with me. How many lovers, Kenny? Why is this one so unlike the others? You're so different after you come back from the beach."

"Truly, I am at meetings at night. I bathe before I climb into our bed because I do not wish to disturb you with the smell of cigarettes and cigars. As for lovers, I have only the two, you and her," he admitted. "And she is only when I go to the cottage in August. Only then, Anna, I swear to you. And we don't usually have sex."

"You know nothing of women, Kenny. To tell your wife that you've been having an emotional affair verses a physical affair isn't a way to soften the blow," Anna told him. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since you were in nappies. We were newly betrothed. It was the Christmas you bit me," he admitted with a soft laugh as he pointed to the small scar on this thumb that she had inflicted upon him. "Which I fully admit I deserved."

She peered into his soul, to confirm that he spoke the truth. He grieved when he saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"I have one request," a tearful Anna asked. "Please don't give her your child. As your wife, I would hope that you wouldn't because I want this…" She touched her belly, and looked away from him. "I want the experience of having your child to be mine alone. As your wife, as the woman you swore before God to love above all others, I couldn't bear knowing that she had your child. To know that my husband… had given her this… and that he lay next to her ….and that he spoke to her so gently about his hopes regarding their child's future. Can that not be my experience alone?"

"You will be the mother of my children. Only you."

"When you make love to me, do you compare me to her?" Anna whispered. "Do I not please you in our bed? I know, originally we lay together to create a child, but you still came back to our bed after I fell pregnant. I had hoped I had pleased you."

"Never," he firmly stated. "Never, ever do I compare you two. As for pleasing me, you do, Anna. I have told you that we don't always have sex when we meet. Oftentimes, we just fish and talk."

"Then why?" Anna asked. "Why am I not enough for you?"

"I can talk to her, while with you, I lack the gift."

"You're doing just fine now, Kenny. Whole sentences, full of words," she retorted.

"Because she knows part of me that you don't. We were lovers before my father died, before I had to make bad decisions to ensure my family's survival. I cling to that faded memory of the man I once was, because she still sees me as that man. That man is a prisoner in a jail of his own making, and sometimes, he longs for escape. However, I know I cannot escape and keep my family safe."

"You should have married her," his wife said. "You would be happy, Kenny."

"No, because I would be utterly mad, from shame and guilt, because I could not have made the choices I made if I had married her," he admitted. "Now, you must rest. Come, let me assist you. And I am happy with you, Anna."

"Kenny," his wife whispered. "Would you lie with me tonight? Make me feel as though you love me?"

"I do love you," he protested. For a wonder, he realized that he _**did**_. His love for her meant that he had to protect her, and unlike those who had claimed to love him when he was younger, he would not permit himself to fail. He'd have to cling to his father-in-law, do whatever Jacob wanted, just so he could provide for his family. "What can I do to assure you of that? Do you wish her name?"

"No," his wife answered. "No, I believe that I know who she is."

"Apparently I have not been as discrete as I had hoped," he admitted.

"No, you're the very epitome of diplomacy. I greatly appreciate the fact that you do not flaunt your affair in my face. That you do not bring her to our home."

"My father did," he answered. "Every single one of them he brought into the house."

"As did mine."

"Anna, I wish to be a better father to our son, than my father was to me. I do not know what to do," Kenny explained. "I simply don't know what to do. Will you help me?"

Anna's face softened and she smiled at him, "You want my help, Kenny?"

"No, I _**need**_ your help. Desperately. You are the only one capable of guiding me through these troubled waters."

Time was fleeing, slipping through her fingers like sand. She was almost thirty five years old. What did she have to show for herself? Her name in various Transfiguration periodicals and a few trinkets from a married man. To compound her growing unease, Frank Longbottom was in her first year's Transfiguration class, and she intently watched him, pondering the road not taken.

And her conversation with Kenny on how to treat his wife. She had been speaking from the heart, on how she wished to be treated in love. To be acknowledged as a partner; to remain undiminished. Perhaps, she needed to face her ghosts. Yes, she needed to go home and visit her parents. However arrangements had to be made as she'd have to travel by Muggle means the final part of the journey as she needed to stay long enough to resolve her inner concerns.

"Hello, Minerva," her father said when he met her at the train station. He had gotten quite distinguished as he had gotten older, and his hair was salt and pepper. And Elphinstone was older than her father by a fair share.

In response to his greeting, she hugged him, tightly, and she was grateful when he embraced her. He wasn't normally demonstrative, but she needed his hug right now.

"Why did you take the train? Why didn't you just," her father left it unspoken.

"I want to stay for longer than a few hours. I want to attend church and listen to your preach."

He gave her a long look, and he shook his head. "What's bothering you, Minerva? Don't' even give me that 'I just wanted to visit' shite."

"Father! However, I have a great many thoughts that I wished to process," she explained.

"Are you in love, Minerva?" Her father asked. 'Is there an earnest young laddie in your life?"

"I don't know if I'm capable of love," she admitted."And he's older than I am."

"Minerva Anna McGonagall, you are more than capable of love," he assured her. "From the look on your face, this is a conversation you wish to have with your mother? It must be quite bad then."

"No, no, no," Minerva protested as they put her luggage into his car. They drove in silence for a bit and then Minerva spoke, "It's just I don't want you to disapprove of me, Father."

"Like it's even possible. There's a spot coming up, I'll pull over and we can chat. As a minister, I hear many confessions and I never voice approval or disapproval. Confess whatever you need to, Minerva. I will not love you any less, but I may love you more as I'll feel delighted that you can confine in me."

"You're cheating," Minerva teased.

"That I am," he admitted.

"Very well,' her father said after he parked the automobile. "Let's get out and stretch our legs. What's troubling you, Minerva?"

"There are two men," she said. She stopped and looked at her father, and asked in real surprise, "No comments?"

"Unless I need clarification, I won't interject until you're finished talking."

"There was never any Dougal for me," she admitted. She looked at her father and sighed, "You're not surprised? Is there no secrets left for me to reveal?"

"I am assumed he was a slight fib as there was a bit of stress that summer between your mother and me. Honestly, Dougal wasn't your type.'

"I met someone that summer and …" she began the entire tawdry story and she spoke for what seemed like hours, until she was completely cored. "Well, Father?"

"You were honest with both men, but I'm not sure if you were honest with yourself," he said. "Kenny, you know it's wrong to be seeing him since he's married. You've been trying to separate yourself from him but he's clinging."

"I think he doesn't wish to lose our friendship," she admitted. "We haven't been … close…"

"Made love, Minerva. You can use that term with your father," he interjected. "Thank you for not using the term fornicating because whenever someone uses it, I cannot help but think cows, sheep and other animals. It's hard to keep a straight face when a parishioner is talking about fornicating and the image of a rutting horse comes to my tired mind. I think men and women can be friends, though you might have problems not falling back into old habits with him. Be on guard with him, Minerva. As for Elphinstone, that conversation you had with Kenny regarding his wife, were you speaking to Kenny or to Elphinstone?"

"I thought I was talking to myself," she admitted.

"Minerva, your mother and I love each other deeply," he informed her. "I was unhappy because she had kept her gift from me, as though it was something shameful. I know the law, but I wish she had more faith in me. She denied so much of herself for me, needlessly. She's gotten more comfortable with showing me her magic, as it's amazing, Minerva. God has given her such a wonderful gift. And she needlessly, _**needlessly**_ suppressed her talent because she lacked faith in me. That insecurity has continued to the next generation, as you lack faith in Elphinstone that he will permit you to be yourself, to use the talents God has given you. And I feel that it's my fault that you have this anxiety about love."

"No, it's not your fault," Minerva protested.

"It is and I take my responsibility in making you who you are. Of the two men, remember the poem regarding the rose briar and holly. Figure out for yourself, which one is the rose and which one is the holly. However, while I loathe giving my opinion, I find myself feeling a great deal of sympathy for Elphinstone. He seems like a decent soul and after his declaration of love, you told him to stop embarrassing himself. That was _**cruel**_, Minerva. You let your insecurities overrule your very decent nature. You must apologize to him, Minerva."

"I know, but what do I say?"

"The truth works," he said.

-8-8-8-

It was a typical, beautiful evening in Scotland. Torrential downpours with vicious cracks of thunder.

The wards on his cottage trembled as they were breached. With a quickness that would have surprised most that knew him, Elphinstone grabbed his wand. There was a change in the air at the Ministry, and his inner eye was warning him to be cautious.

With a quick cast, he identified his visitor as…. _**Minerva McGonagall**_…. It had been a few months since she had last talked to him. That damnable Valentine's Day when he had pushed too hard for what he wanted and he had put his cards on the table because he just couldn't being second best in her life. She had reacted badly and he had decided the best way to handle it was not to handle it. Well, she was out there, on the perimeter of his wards so she could decide to knock at the door if she wanted to visit. He wasn't going to take one step. Not a single one towards her. For fifteen years he had done everything in their twisted relationship and he was not taking one single step more.

Two shots of whiskey, six thunderclaps, twenty minutes and no Minerva later, he had enough. She was still on the perimeter, causing his wards to alarm, so it was time for her to bugger off.

After confirming once again it was Minerva, and not an imposter, he opened the door. While it was dark and rainy, he could see that she was standing in the rain, completely drenched and was she sobbing? No, not Minerva.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he called, as really he was quite vexed over the complete lack of communication from her in the last six months. "Don't you know how to do a simple water repellant spell?"

She sniffled; so once again, he sent a spell towards her to confirm it was in fact, a very drenched Minerva McGonagall who was still standing at his gate. His Scottish nature wanted to tell her that she looked like a very drenched cat, but he firmly reminded himself that would not be beneficial.

"Come on in before you catch blasted pneumonia," he growled.

"I wanted to apologize for being an utter arse," she said in one breath. "It's just…"

"You find it quite embarrassing that a man, older than your father, confesses his love for you in the middle of Puddifoot's in front of your students." He put his hand on her forehead and then quickly dried and warmed her with wandless magic. "It's rather reasonable. Sit down."

"It's not that," she began, even as she sat down in his recently vacated chair. "It's not that at all."

"You made the boundaries of our relationship quite clear. I tried to unilaterally redefine it, so it's my fault," Elphinstone stated. He produced a large afghan and covered her with it. "You need tea. Hot tea. Why were you standing outside for the last thirty minutes?"

His House Elf quickly appeared with a tea set and he put a good splash of liquor into her cup. "Drink it all."

"I was worried you wouldn't want to talk to me. I wasn't very polite," she began.

"You were honest and I cannae fault you for that. However, you're not drinking your preventive medication," he reminded her. "Drink it all and then we'll talk."

Her cuppa was refilled twice and she was feeling cozy, warm. Elphinstone being a proper host was enjoying his own cuppa with a healthy splash of whiskey and the silence grew until it had to be broken.

"I've missed you," he slowly admitted.

"We're … friends … then?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, and that is all we will ever be," he admitted and he wasn't sure why she appeared disappointed. Perhaps because he could only offer her shortbread while she was partial to ginger bikkies. Well, next time, she could bring her own. With no ginger biscuits forthcoming, Minerva quickly left, but she did give him a goodbye kiss on his cheek.

"Temptress, thy name is Minerva McGonagall. I wish I dare let you hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service. Quoting the Bard, God, I must be depressed." He sighed once more and shook his head. "I love you, and you don't love me, yet I continue to love you. I am such an idiot."

Little did he know that Minerva McGonagall returned back to her father and wept.

"He's hurt, Minerva, so he's very chary right now. Be patient, but not too patient, Minerva," was his sage advice. "He wishes friendship, so give him friendship. Yet, open yourself to him, trust him and share your feelings with him."

-8-8-8-

Death Eaters at the Malfoy Mansion

"We need to strike a blow against Dumbledore. Something that will really hurt him," suggested Viktor Dolohov.

"Who do you suggest?" whispered The Dark Lord.

There were numerous shouted suggestions, some ranging from the farfetched to the truly ridiculous.

"Minerva McGonagall," Viktor suggested. "They are quite close. His chief lieutenant and his most trusted confidante."

Silence fell while the Dark Lord pondered the idea of striking so close to Dumbledore. There was a chuckle, a rumble of an avalanche, a sacrilege, and all turned to face He Who Dared Laugh.

It was Cináed Yaxley, and he was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Viktor. Are you still holding a grudge for not obtaining an Owl in Transfiguration? She's a school teacher. A bloody _**school**_ _**teacher. **_She's also the Mother to generations of Lions; do you really think she's _**THAT**_ important? To risk having every Gryffindor turn against us because we've murdered their Blessed Virgin Mother," stated Yaxley. "Don't turn her into a martyr, Viktor. Why don't you focus on something that might prove _**beneficial**_ to our cause? Get rid of a few Ministers at the Ministry so we can move our people into power."

-8-8-8-

Elphinstone had just walked into the Ministry after a late meeting elsewhere when a bomb detonated. Least that's what he thought when he came to and realized that he couldn't move. Couldn't really breath either as there was a large pillar on top of his midsection and the sickening, don't look pain from his leg and hip meant that he was well and truly buggered.

Couldn't find his wand, and he couldn't concentrate enough to Disapparate away. The weight shifted and thankfully he blacked out from the pain.

-8-8-8-

"You shouldn't be here," Kenny told his very pregnant wife in the chaos that followed the wall collapse.

"People are injured, they might need assistance," she protested.

He shook his head and scowled and she ignored him.

"Come," she insisted. "You can help them. With your background, you should be helping."

One of the feeble minded, a Mudblood Auror was taking charge of the chaos and the remaining wall didn't appear at all stable. There were a few maintenance wizards attempting to stabilize but there were too many people gawking.

"You should get rid of everyone who doesn't need to be here," Kenny loudly instructed the Auror. "The Healers will need to in a safe area, not in the rubble."

Somehow with a few suggestions, he found himself in charge of the rescue of the various witches and wizards that were entrapped in the rubble. Everyone was a bloody idiot, and people would be killed by their stupidity. And while it would be wonderful to get rid as many Mudbloods as possible, there were a few Pureblood caught in the wreckage.

"What are you doing?" He roared at a Healer who was about to touch the wreckage. "Are you planning on bringing it down?"

"Reducianos," the Healer explained.

"Brilliant idea, you clod. Turn that rubble into sand, and who is ever underneath all that, will suffocate. Plus you didn't talk to the maintenance staff, as they would tell you that you'll bring down the ceiling as the spells have been disturbed and weakened."

The rescue continued with easily a dozen or so witches and wizards pulled from the disaster.

"Sir, we think there's only one person left alive under the rubble. He's shocky and we need to get him out quickly," a green clad Healer informed him.

"Any idea who that unfortunate person might be?"

"We believe it might Minister Urquart. Witnesses report that he was in the vicinity before the wall collapsed. The locator spells place him underneath the arch."

_Why don't you focus on something that might prove beneficial to our cause? Get rid of a few Ministers at the Ministry so we can move our people into power. _

_Damn it, Viktor. Damn it, damn it, damn it._

"Maintenance says that they can't keep the arch up for much longer. It's too heavy and it's coming down. They're too busy reinforcing the rest of the ceiling to focus on that."

"They're idiots," he growled his exasperation. "I know, I know, they're understaffed due to recent budget cuts."

_A memory, where he was a wee thing, sitting next to his uncle, who he had loved more than anything. They had the same color hair and bright blues eyes_. _And he felt safe with him. And there was a dark haired man sitting next to him, and they were sharing fish and chips. Both his uncles, Cal and Finnie were here and they would go fishing after they had lunch. Uncle Finnie tapped Kenny's nose and gave him a wink. _

_Father didn't think Finnie was his real uncle, but Kenny didn't care. Because Finnie pulled Galleons out of Kenny's ears and gave them to him. Then they'd go to the shop and Kenny would buy them all ice cream. And everyone was happy because how could anyone be unhappy eating ice cream? Finnie put his hat on Kenny's head and it fell over his eyes. Cal laughed and so did Finnie and Kenny smiled. He wished he could stay forever and ever with his uncles, because he hated living with his father. _

"Plus several of their personnel have collapsed from magical exhaustion. One of the Auoror trainees thinks he can translocate Urquart out of there, but he has to actually touch him. Mad Eye says that if anyone can do it, Shacklebolt can."

_Uncle Cal was dead and Uncle Finnie was kneeling in front of him. "I'm sorry, lad. I took a gamble and I lost. You're not Calum's son, so I cannae take you from Artair. After this very public embarrassment, he won't let me visit you, laddie. So… please… grow up to be like your uncle. Please. For me. For Saraid and for Cal. Remember lad, I love you like you were my own. Don't ever forget that, whatever your father says. I love you like you were my own."_

"Get him here," Kenny snapped. _Bloody hell, Urquart. It has to be Urquart. _

Shacklebolt assured him that rescuing Elphinstone would be like fishing. One touch would all that would be needed to catch the fish on the line.

"Fishing," protested the Healer. "_**Fishing**_. That's a wizard beneath that rock, not a fish."

Shacklebolt had a steady eye and he was built like a mountain, solid, dependable. An added bonus was that Lucius Malfoy detested him which raised him quite high in Kenny's opinion.

"I fish," Yaxley admitted. "I like the analogy. So, you grab him, and I'll bolster the arch. Let's do it."

He took a deep breath, thought of his uncle Calum, his dimly remembered Auntie Saraid and Minerva. He'd have to be at his best now. For them. For Urquart. Once again, he took a long, slow breath, exhaled and inhaled once more. That done, he raised his wand and began to support the arch using his Magic and his will.

What happened next, he couldn't have told you as he ended prostrate in St. Mungo's. From what he was told, the arch collapsed while Kingsley was underneath it and he had managed to keep the Auror and Elphinstone shielded from the debris. No idea at all what happened, except by the time he woke, he had been declared a hero of the realm and the Order of Merlin ceremony had been scheduled.

And Anna was unbelievably proud of him.

-8-8-8-

A warm, comforting blackness had cocooned him, permitting him to drift in a peaceful, pain free limbo.

"Minister Urquart?" a voice called.

He ignored it, content to merely float. Waking meant pain.

"Minister Uquart," the voice was a bit louder. "You're in a ward at St. Mungo's. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he attempted to say, but it came out as a moan.

"You've been very badly hurt in an accident at the Ministry. Is there anyone we should contact?" the voice asked. "Anyone?"

"No," was all he could manage to say.

There was no one at all. Hadn't been for years, not since Calum had died. That question answered, Elphinstone was content to simply drift back to sleep. He decided to let the current take him as it would, and he floated past Calum who was busy fishing.

_Calum_?

"_Go to sleep, Finnie," Calum whispered. "It will really hurt when you wake, so stay asleep as long as you can."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** When you're young, rose briars hold more appeal. But still the holly holds its own allure.

**Warnings**: Character deaths

**Author's Notes**: Much love, appreciation to my beta. MM. Many thanks to Kelly for permitting me extension upon extension. Also my vision of Elphinstone is based on Sylvester McCoy – 7th Doctor Era – in particular Ghost Light. I also took Pottermore and changed a bit to my liking. A/U

"Minerva," Albus Dumbledore softly interrupted her thoughts. "I wanted to let you know that there was an incident at the Ministry today. The wall collapsed, and Minister Urquart was injured."

Her heart skipped a beat or four at his news and then it began beating in double time.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Internal injuries and broken bones," Albus stated.

"I'm leaving," she announced. "Watch my classes. Or cancel them, but I'm heading to Mungo's."

When she arrived at the Healers, it was utter chaos and complete anarchy. It took her hours and the limits of her patience before she was able to ask a ward clerk for permission to see Elphinstone. And she was denied, as she wasn't a family member.

"I will be back," she enunciated, not realizing that she sounded a great deal like Granny Ross.

And she was back, the next day and the day after until she finally had enough. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands because she had been far too patient.

-8-8-8-

Two weeks post explosion.

"How are the hands today, Minister?" the Healer asked. He was all puppyish and enthusiastic and Elphinstone found him quite amusing in a trying sort of way. However the Healer had very gentle hands so Elphinstone decided to forgive him for being youthful. It would pass and fade soon enough.

"My hands hurt," Elphinstone admitted. "However, I can move them so they're not as bad as my hip and legs are. Anything you can give me for the pain?"

"May I have your hand?" Rory asked.

"On our first date?" quipped Elphinstone

Rory blushed and shook his head. "Not my type, Minister."

"Well, it's a very good thing for my virtue as I couldn't escape you, now could I? Not with a gimpy leg," Elphinstone admitted.

Rory said nothing; instead he deeply concentrated as he focused on Elphinstone's right hand. There was burgeoning warmth in his injured hand that slowly spread through his body and Elphinstone contently sighed. It was almost post-coital how utterly relaxed he was.

"That's amazing," he said. "I feel wonderful after you do that. Utterly relaxed and very sleepy. I wish it wouldn't take so much out of you."

The young man was exhausted also, and Elphinstone didn't approve of the lad squandering his physical resources. Yet the healing permitted him the only easement of the near constant pain since he woke.

"Your list of allergies limits what we can actually give you, so you were fortunate that I remembered reading about this. We also have something else we'd like to try. We vetted it against three Potion Masters to confirm it's safe for you to take."

Rory took out a vial and removed the stopper.

"Very well then," Elphinstone agreed. "I trust you."

"Elphinstone Ruaidhri Tavish Urquart," enunciated a very familiar voice from the doorway of his sick room. "I see that you're still among the land of the living …for _**now**_."

The Healer, barely out of Healer Academy, squeaked and nearly dropped Elphinstone's potion. Not wanting to waste it, or perhaps half-heartedly hoping for a reaction of some sort so he could escape his Valkyrie visitor, Elphinstone gulped it down.

"Better run, lad. She'll make you do lines," Elphinstone informed a very pale looking Healer. "Do you need a Healer, lad? You're in luck as there are dozens out there. Let me guess, Slytherin House?"

The Healer nodded his head.

"Run, lad. Run. Run for me, as I can't escape her," Elphinstone pouted as he stared at his broken leg. "Do our House proud with your sprint. For the emerald and the silver, lad!"

'"It was nice knowing you," the Healer stated in a tone normally reserved for wakes, funerals and certain weddings.

"RORY EDMUND CALHOUN," the voice of God… Goddess stated.

"Leave the lad alone, Minerva," protested Elphinstone. "Your voice is making my leg ache as the vibrations are causing the bones to shift and grind. Pipe it down, lass."

The witch caught off guard, the feckless Healer made his escape, leaving the lonely, broken legged victim behind.

"Plump my pillow, will you?" Elphinstone requested. "The one beneath my leg?"

The thundercloud known as Minerva did so, and he carefully lifted his leg. Normally quite stoic, he winced and her face softened.

"Why are you in a cast?" She softly asked as she carefully sat on the bed next to him.

"My allergies contraindicate the use of Skele-gro," he admitted. "I can't take most common pain potions as I have a distressing tendency of going into anaphylactic shock. They are trying something new, unless Rory's fled to Canada with the recipe. If he has, I will be utterly vexed with you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in Mungo's? Why did I have to hear that you were injured from Albus?" Her protest started off strong and strident and then distinctively wandered into the plaintive category.

"I was a little busy," he admitted. "The entire bit about the wall collapsing on me, trapped under debris issue. I _**was**_ rather busy. I was unconscious, you know. All that heavy rubble on me."

He repeated himself and then pouted as she hadn't once asked about how he was feeling.

"They wouldn't let me into see you," she accused him. "The minute I heard, I came immediately here and they wouldn't let me in. I was horribly, horribly worried and they wouldn't tell me anything."

"Aurors are insisting family only," he said. "Regardless of the fact that I don't have a family. I suppose there are Aggie and Jock, but really, a House Elf and a crup. Though Aggie snuck Jock in. Poor thing was so worried about me. Be a dear, stop by my cottage and give him a scratch."

"You need to add me as your next of kin," she informed him. 'If you had any idea how many people I Hexed to visit you."

"Minerva McGonagall, you cheeky, cheeky girl. Have been badly behaved?" Elphinstone teased. He laughed and then hissed as his leg didn't find him funny.

To his surprise, his deep surprise, Minerva gently soothed him and wiped his brow as he suddenly sweating. Bloody hell, his leg was no longer aching; it was back into the sharp, shooting pain category. Her hands were unexpectedly gentle and he was surprised by the dichotomy of her gentle hands verses her sharp tone.

"Should I get Rory?" She asked.

"Lad's catatonic in the corner thanks to you," he reminded her, more than a tad tartly. "I pity the Aurors that come to talk to you about you Hexing the staff."

"They don't know I did it," she said.

"I do," he reminded her. "And if they ask me, I have to admit the truth. That you gleefully confessed to Hexing a hundred thousand people to visit the infirm. A supposed claim of Christian charity will not get you out of Azkaban, lass. They better send in MadEye to confront you. I'd love to see that battle of the titans."

"Well, there's one solution to that mess, and since you're so concerned about other people, rather than my feelings, I know that you'll agree," Minerva retorted. "I've thought about it and it's the only solution."

"Seriously, I would have told you…" he began. "If I had any idea that you'd care."

Her green eyes narrowed in disapproval. There was a tongue lashing in his near future as Minerva had her Professor McGonagall aura in full affect, so he decided that he needed to cheat. He closed his eyes and winced while he rubbed his hip.

It _**worked**_ as she began to rub his hip. Best not overdo it, but really, he was Slytherin.

"When are we getting married?" She asked. "I think my father's free for the next two weekends."

"Minerva?" He asked. The potion was making him quite fuzzy. "Did you just say we're getting married? I don't even think we're friends right now. I know we aren't as you were just giving me the rough side of your tongue about me not notifying you that I was _**unconscious**_. I find that rather… unfriendly. A friend, a true friend, would allow unconsciousness as an excuse for lack of notification."

"Yes, we're friends and you're marrying me to prevent my being incarcerated in Azkaban," she reminded him. "It's the noble act of a concerned friend, though you better not plan on being in Mungo's on a regular basis."

His face turned serious and he shook his head. "Don't mock me, lass. Don't."

"I'm not, Elphinstone. I love you, and I want to marry you."

A long sigh was his response. "If I thought you were serious, I would be delighted. It's what I've wanted for years, but you're pulling my bad leg, lass. I'm not sure which hurts more, my leg or you mocking me."

"I am serious," she protested. "I love you and I wish to marry you."

"I won't share you with Kenny anymore. I _**won't**_. If you were married to me, I'd want a full commitment from you. Be friends with him, yes, but don't share his bed. Not anymore."

Minerva then exhaled, slowly. "Kenny…. Kenny and I, I still see him in August, but we haven't been intimate in a few years. It hasn't felt right and he hasn't pushed the issue. He is need of a true friend more than a lover. And finding out second hand that you were in the hospital, that those damn Death Eaters had attacked the Ministry, it made me realize how much I love you. That I want to be married to you and I want to wake up every morning next to you. You're my holly, Elphinstone. There's a poem about love and friendship. It mentions how the holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms, but which will bloom most constantly? The holly. Who will fade in time? The rose-briar, but holly is so much more consistent."

He opened his mouth and then closed it, not managing to say a single word. Really, it was what he had always wanted. Why did he feel like he was close to breaking out in tears?

"I love you," she said. "I've known for some time, and…"

Minerva was about to continue, but he put his finger over her lips.

"You were afraid to tell me, because you think marriage is ownership. That you'd lose your uniqueness by marrying. Marriage is not like that, love. It's a partnership," he said. "I will not clip your wings, Minerva."

"I know," she admitted with a teary laugh."Will you marry me, you haven't said yes, yet."

'I will on two conditions," he said.

"They are," she asked.

"Keep your maiden name," was the first request. "Secondly, on our marriage night, I want to share with you how much I adore you."

"I know you do, as I'm irresistible," was her teasing response.

"You are, but I want to share it with you. Mentally," he said.

Minerva paused and Elphinstone whispered, "You don't have to reciprocate. I want you to experience what I feel when we make love. The emotions, the sensations, how much I love you. How happy I am when you…" He quirked his eyebrow at her, and she blushed. BLUSHED. "I want to make myself complete vulnerable to you, Minerva. I trust you enough to permit you into my thoughts. Saraid and I shared this level of intimacy and it made everything…. Sweeter. Especially our love making."

-8-8-8-

Mungo's soon had an extra unpaid nurse on their staff, as Minerva McGonagall was spending a great deal of time tending to Elphinstone. A previously unknown fetish for giving him flannel baths was discovered. It was a tad bit embarrassing, as he couldn't help but intimately salute her. The first time it happened, they had giggled like Hogwarts sweethearts caught in the Quidditch pitch after hours.

The vixen had tried then, and only once, thank God, to….stroke him off … and… to his extreme mortification, he had cried out in pain because his bloody hip was buggered up. His back constricted in painful spasms and his leg bloody hurt like a son of a bitch. And he had bloody refused to let Minerva get Rory while he had slowly inhaled and exhaled to mitigate the pain.

No need to embarrass Minerva because he was a bloody idiot. Because he let the wrong head make a decision. It had seemed such a waste to let such a fine salute go unattended.

She had sat next to his bed and she had stroked his back until the pain has eased enough so he could sleep. So, plenty of desire on his part and a broken body that wouldn't cooperate.

"Is there a lack of young, impressive minds needing to be stuffed full of knowledge," he asked one day during his flannel bath.

For a time, only the flannel spoke. Long, careful strokes of warm, soapy water, only interrupted by his painful hiss when his leg ached. Fortunately, his nurse was kind enough to ignore his raging salute though sometimes, he would reach for her hand so he could kiss it. Didn't wish his angel of mercy to feel unappreciated.

"Albus is doing the stuffing," she finally said after she dried him.

"Why?" he asked.

"They'll appreciate me more when I come back," was her wry retort. Carefully, she recovered him with the blanket so it wouldn't put too much pressure on his leg and hip.

"Seriously," he said. He patted the bed next to him and gave her a pout. "Climb in, love."

"We're engaged and I wish to tend to you," she said. "I've been learning a great deal from Rory on how to care for the aged and infirm."

"Well, that's me, love," he faked a laugh and Minerva kissed him on his forehead.

"He has taught me a great deal."

"I find that impossible to believe as I see the poor lad piddling in fear whenever he sees you. Did you fail him in Transfiguration? Oh wait, I know," he laughed before he hissed once again and grimaced. "Minerva McGonagall never fails a student, they only fail themselves."

She took his hand in hers, and she focused. A feeling of warmth spread from his hand to the various bits and bobs of his broken body. The relief from the almost constant pain he was enduring caused him to slowly exhale.

"Oh, that's lovely," he slurred as he was becoming quite drowsy and warm. Unlike after Rory's treatment for pain, he was most assuredly not post-coital, as he felt rather frisky. Then with a deliberate grace, she lay down next to him so they were facing each other.

"I was wondering perhaps we could practice for our marriage night?" She asked.

"Spirit is willing but the body is broken." The pout he gave her was most assuredly real.

"No, legimency," Minerva requested. "Come into my mind."

He leaned forward and they shared a brief kiss. Then he pulled away and shook his head. "Come into my mind. I'm tired, and I fear I might not be as deft as I wish to be. I know how you fear such intimacy."

While she was protesting, she felt herself falling into his mind.

"_Well, here we are," Elphinstone informed her as they arrived at the gate that led to his cottage. "Why are you staring at me? Did I put my head on backwards? Put my pants on over my trousers?"_

"_You look so young," she blurted._

"_Well, in my mind's eye, I am still only thirty. This is my mind, terribly untidy thing," he admitted as the gate shrieked when he opened it. "As you can tell, it's not used very often so everything's a bit rusty."_

_A bright orb floated by and Elphinstone grinned. "Very happy memory. I've looked at it a great deal, you can tell by how bright and shiny it is."_

_She reached for it and she found herself watching three people and a young blond boy. The older blond wore his hair in a long braid and he looked familiar to her. The young boy was cradled in his arm, and they looked like father and son. _

_There was a black haired female who was gorgeous and she was smiling at … Elphinstone. _

"_I finished Hogwarts last week," the female told him. Her tone was flirting and Elpinstone was in a playful mood as his heart was full of a giddy love for the girl. _

"_I remember your brother and me meeting you at the train," Elphinstone said."Calum, you remember that? I think Kenny was there to help chaperone us."_

"_I want to hand fast you, Elphinstone. Calum and Kenny can be our witnesses, but I want to be hand fasted to you, today. Let us be married in front of God. I can't wait until September, Elphinstone. I can't."_

_He smiled and he nodded his head. "The sane part of me says we should wait, but I want us committed to each other. Let's do it! And then we'll go for ice cream, Kenny. This calls for a celebration, so ice cream it will be!" Minerva could feel his elation, his love for Saraid Yaxley, even while the little boy cheered. Minerva felt someone reach out to her and then she was standing elsewhere._

"_Oops," Elphinstone said. He looked a bit despondent. "You had to grab that one. That's not the one I would have shown you."_

"_She was beautiful," Minerva said. "She's such a part of you, I'm glad that I finally saw her. Plus, I finally saw Calum. I understand why Elspeth loved him."_

_Because she was in his mind, he could feel that she truly meant it and he smiled. _

"_I'm tired, Minerva. Very tired, so I don't have as much control over this place as I normally would. Don't go near the black blobs. They're not very happy memories, and I don't wish to share them with you. I know which memory I want to show you, so let me pick it."_

_He whistled a complex tune and a bright, bouncing bubble appeared._

"_Rather giddy memory," he admitted. "Very badly behaved bubble, so this is the one."_

_He tapped it her way and she fell into a memory. _

_He was late! Late! He had to meet his new assistant ten minutes ago and he had been delayed. The poor girl would be eaten alive by the bastards at the Ministry. _

"_Hello, Miss McGonagall," Elphinstone Urquart greeted her as he met her at the God awful Ministry fountain. It seemed that Miss McGonagall thought the same thing about that golden monstrosity as she was peering at it out of the corner of her eye._

_To make conversation, he asked, "You don't like the fountain?"_

_He wondered how she would answer that question because he was already feeling fiercely protective of his new assistant. _

"_It's…" she paused and then said, "It's a fascinating display of wizard superiority."_

_Oh ho! Not an answer he was expecting from a new Hogwarts grad. "That is a rather politic answer which means I can read what I whatever I want in your response. I don't remember you being that politically proper when I interviewed you."_

_Her face froze and then she arched an eyebrow. Inwardly, he laughed. His new assistant was a fascinating mixture of self-assuredness and a rather sweet uncertainty. Not so much that it would paralyze her, but oh, he'd have to be on his toes with her. Urquart laughed. It was a very warm mellow laugh. "To think I worried about you entering this nest of vipers," he admitted. "In fact, I should have been worried about me."_

_It was the inkblot on her nose. That blemish was when he finally admitted that he fancied her. She looked absolutely adorable with the spot of ink on her perfect nose. And he wished he was thirty years younger so he could kiss her. Right on her nose._

_And make love to her all night long._

_Minerva blushed and smiled at him. He smiled and then a yawn from the tip of this toes escaped from him._

"_I'm falling asleep," he said. "Goodnight, love."_

"_Goodnight, Elphinstone."_

-8-8-8-

"Have you told your parents about us?" Elphinstone asked. It was a fine day at Mungo's as Minerva was sitting on his bed, reading to him. He still had wicked headaches, so Minerva would read to him. It really didn't matter what it was, well, except for _Transfiguration Today_, as Minerva grew excited and waspish at times when she disagreed with a particularly dense practitioner of the art.

"Not really," Minerva admitted.

"You need to tell them about me… us…. And the fact that I want your father to preside over our wedding. "

"Thank you," was all that she said, but her eyes were shining in happiness.

"Now go, visit your family, but first come here," he requested. She leaned towards him and they kissed. "Now, go. Family."

After Minerva left, Elphinstone called for Aggie. His House Elf appeared with quill and parchment like she had been requested. He scribbled a note, had her seal it and then requested that she deliver it. He closed his eyes and he was drowsing when Kenny Yaxley arrived.

"No, no, don't go," Elphinstone requested, as the lad turned to leave. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I understand you were instrumental in my still being among the living."

"Was nothing," Yaxley brusquely insisted.

"And I acknowledge the life debt I now owe you," Elphinstone continued.

"There is no life debt," protested Yaxley.

"I acknowledge the life debt I now owe you," repeated Elphinstone.

"There is no debt owed," repeated Kenny. "Besides, I think you saved my life once or twice."

"I acknowledge the life debt I now owe you. My acknowledgement has been spoken three times, and I am in debt," Elphinstone repeated. In a much lighter tone, he asked, "I don't suppose you have a cigarette, do you, Kenny? I know you must have some with you. Light one for me? "

With a gesture that Elphinstone recognized as distinctively Calum Yaxley's style, Kenny lit a cigarette with his finger. The two men smoked in silence and then Kenny stood to leave after they had finished.

"Kenny," the older wizard began and then he stopped.

"Yes?"

"If there's anything I can ever do for you, let me know," he requested. In a softer voice, he added, "Please."

"There's nothing you can do for me," Kenny easily said. There was something in his eyes that Elphinstone didn't like, as though he wanted nothing more than plead for _help._

_I wish I could have saved you from Artair, Kenny. Saraid and I would have taken you for our own, if we could have gotten you away from Calum. Your uncle and I had agreed to be the guardians of each others' children, but there was to be no children for us. None but you, and we failed you._

"No, not compared to your new friends," Elphinstone admitted. "Calum would be proud of you, how you saved those peoples' lives. He would be bursting a button or three off his waist coast."

The young man nodded his head and left, leaving a pensive Elphinstone to stare at the ceiling. He finally called for Rory, after assuring the lad that Minerva was nowhere nearby.

"I'd like to rest," he requested. "If it's not too tiring, and it wouldn't interrupt your schedule, would you mind?"

"Minister," the lad began.

"I think you can call me Elphinstone as you seen every part of me at least twice," Urquart joked. Then in a far more serious tone, he added, "And Rory? If and when the cast is removed, will I be able to walk? I'm Scottish, give me the truth."

"We're not sure," Rory admitted.

"Since Minerva is advising her family of recent happy events, I can tell you that I'd like Minerva listed as my next of kin. We're engaged."

"Oh my good God, she'll eat you alive," the Healer blurted. Then he covered his mouth with his hand, as though anticipating Minerva McGonagall would swoop down upon him.

"Thank you for your sympathy, however no one died," Urquart stated. "With my hip…."

Rory just stared at him in horror.

"I'm not sure if you're more offended that a man my age expresses a keen desire in having sex with his soon to be wife and he wants know if his hip will work on the wedding night, or if you're really that afraid of Minerva. I'm asking for a medical opinion, Healer."

The use of his title seemed to steady the fellow as he made several useful suggestions, many of which were quite nice as Minerva would be ensured her enjoyment. There was even the added bonus of him not shrieking in pain as that would put a damper on things. Then they did their hand holding and Elphinstone was happy to fall into a deep, pain free sleep.

-8-8-8-

When he was finally released from Mungo's, Rory was delighted to see him (And by extension, Minerva, the very stuff of his nightmares) leave. And Elphinstone was delighted to walk out of Mungo's. On his own feet, though he was leaning heavily on a cane. He'd need to work on it as he was planning on not needing it for the wedding.

"You're still invited to the wedding." Urquart informed him. "I will need the support of my House when I marry the Gryffindor lioness."

"It's not too late to run for the hills," whispered Rory.

"With this leg? I think not," he admitted. "And besides, I finally let her catch me."

Truly it was worth hearing Minerva hiss, just to let everyone know that she had caught him.

Elphinstone Urquart, newly retired from the Ministry, was delighted when he was finally home. Jock, his crup, was sitting next to him on the couch, and Aggie had prepared a literal feast. He was warm, full and exhausted, so he made his excuses to Minerva and went to his bed.

Minerva followed him and when he sat on the edge of his bed, she began to undress him. Slowly and carefully, she removed his clothes and he shook his head.

"I don't know if I physically can," he protested.

"We don't have to do anything, but I want to be close to you tonight, skin against skin," Minerva explained. "I want to rest my head against your shoulder and hear you breath."

"Want to check if I'm still alive," he quipped. He tapped her nose with his index finger. "Tomorrow, we'll have to pick out a ring. I'll need it when I speak to your father."

She helped place a pillow between his legs as he was resting on his side.

"He's quite excited about meeting you, as is my mother." She then stripped down and positioned herself so she was facing him. "Put your leg here. However, we'll let them believe that I'm still living at Hogwarts instead of here with you."

That was news to him, so he just nodded his head.

Carefully, they guided his leg so his bum leg was resting on top of her leg. They embraced then and he was soon asleep. He woke in the middle of the night, not used to having Minerva spend the _**entire**_ night with him, and he realized that the cheeky, cheeky girl was taking advantage of him. Carefully, so she was doing everything.

"Minerva," he protested as she positioned herself just so.

"Shhh…." She whispered. "You need a proper homecoming. If it hurts, we stop."

Nothing was further said until he softly whispered, "Minerva…Oh, Minerva…Oh…love…"

-8-8-8-

Needing emotional support when he met Minerva's parents and the rest of her family, he insisted on bring Edgar Bones, Senior with him. They were long time friends, and Edgar was a calm, capable soul. A very big man in stature, so he'd be useful if a fight occurred as there was a tendency of Scots to brawl at these events. Edgar drove … the automobile… as they were trying to appear… normal… for Minerva's father. They'd arrive on Saturday, ensuring that they stayed for church on Sunday. Hopefully Edgar wouldn't mind, as he was an Anglican with more than a passing familiarity with Druidism.

Minerva had done a great deal of modification on the car, so he was able to sleep on a very comfortable mattress for the entire ride. However, he was still quite stiff and sore when he met Minerva's family. One of the nieces accidentally jarred his leg during the stampede to greet Auntie Min and Edgar was close enough to catch him before he fell. Unfortunately, Uncle Finnie taught the wee ones a few new words and he thought Robert would stroke on the spot.

Rory hadn't approved of the car ride, insisting that Elphinstone could just pop over to Robert McGonagall's house.

Yes, that would be a wonderful way to start a relationship with his father-in-law by disrespecting Robert by displaying his complete lack of understanding Muggle culture. However, teaching his soon to be nieces and nephews how to swear a blue streak hadn't gained him any points.

-8-8-8-

Isobel was quite pleased with his gift to her. A large box of Honeyduke's finest chocolates and blooms from his garden. Meanwhile, Robert… Robert was harder to read as he had given him a first edition of John Wycliffe's writings. He had hoped that Robert would enjoy the book as Wycliffe was the Morning Star of the Protestant Reformation. Instead Robert had looked at it, made a polite comment and put it on the table.

"I believe Elphinstone and I need to talk, man to man," Robert stated.

Everyone fled the room except for Minerva as she kissed her. In front of her father while she warned her father to behave.

"I understand that you have been improper with my daughter," Robert intoned in a very serious manner after Minerva left them alone.

"I must disagree, as I believe that I have always properly treated your daughter."

"You people have a very different idea of morality," sniffed the Reverend.

Pretending that his leg ached so he was required to stretch it, gave him a few moments to examine Robert McGonagall. Really, Minerva's father was looking particularly fierce, which was at odds with how Minerva viewed him. Stern, fair and loving, not bloody blinkered and dismissive.

"If your desire is to intimidate me, you've succeeded, Reverend McGonagall."

"Blast it," admitted Minerva's father with a dry chuckle. "I've practiced scaring Minerva's future husband since she was first placed in my arms. Can't you let me frighten you some more?"

"Reverend," Elphinstone began.

"Robert," interrupted Minerva's father.

"Robert, if I assure you that being married to your daughter will keep me in a state of absolute overwhelming terror, is that sufficient?"

The minister pondered that thought and then laughed.

"Agreed. I also must apologize to you. She's loved you for a very long time, but she …" Minerva's father exhaled. "She thought that being in love, being committed to another, would cause her to be diminished. Her mother and I had a very difficult patch when I realized the truth."

"That she was a witch," Elphinstone interrupted.

"No, that she denied a substantial part of who she was, out of fear of my reaction. She lacked faith in me, Elphinstone. You know how much that hurts, to know the woman that you love and adore doesn't trust you."

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live, Exodus," was Elphinstone's somber reply.

"I've skipped that particular chapter when I preach. However, the original term was m'khashepah, which is a person who uses a spell to harm another. My wife never has, nor has my daughter. While my sons are quite the tricksters, I'm sure that they aren't m'khasepah. They're just absolute gits. Now, I have some serious questions. You're older than my daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I was born in 1900, so I am thirty odd years old than she is. However, I think I look a sharp fifty," he said with a decisive head bob.

"You're seventy years old," Robert repeated. "You're old enough to be…"

"Let's not go there," requested Urquart. "I don't want her thinking me as her grandfather's age."

"Children?" Robert asked.

Minerva wasn't particularly maternal, so he rather doubted that she wished to be a mother. On the other hand, he'd adore a little Minerva to spoil. However, he'd take the blame and the pressure off Minerva. She'd have to make the final decision on children, after all. It wasn't a unilateral decision, and he had witnessed firsthand how destructive the obsession for an heir and a spare was.

"The incident where I shattered my hip and leg may have made it difficult for me to father children. However, there are nieces and nephews a plenty. They can fill the void if necessary."

The two men chatted for several hours, bonding over their mutual love for Minerva. In the back of his mind, he felt Minerva nudging in, trying to find out about what they were chatting.

_Love, men only for this_. _Get out of my mind. _

It was rather intimidating how quickly Minerva had learned to weasel into his mind. Much like a cat, he decided. He sent her a warm burst of affection and felt her delight in return. He had let her completely in his thoughts and mind, but he had kept his word, only the barest skims of her mind, more accidental breaches than deliberate intrusions.

He was so looking forward to their wedding night.

"I think the various McGonagall women are a tad anxious," he said. "We've been in here for hours."

Robert laughed and held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, Elphinstone."

The wizard nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. A quick, futile gesture to hide his emotions from Robert. "I've missed having a family. That damnable influenza took them all."

-8-8-8-

The years were passing. His first son, Calum had been born and Anna was having another boy. _**Another**_ son. He was barely capable of knowing what to do with his first one, and there was to be another!. His career was rising, thanks to the support of a certain crowd and his life was well. A proper, extremely fertile wife, a growing family, and his August fling with Minerva. The last few times, they were busy just talking and fishing.

He needed that time with Minerva, as he could laugh and fish just be _**him**_. Naturally, it wasn't to last.

His wife left the Daily Prophet on his plate. Since he normally didn't read the rag before brekkie as it gave him a case of indigestion, he moved it aside. But the title on the society page made him stop.

_**ELPHINSTONE URQUART AND MINERVA MCGONAGALL ANNOUNCE ENGAGEMENT.**_

He said not a word to his wife, but he owled out of work. Instead he went to the cottage and sat in solitude for a time. Then he came to a decision, and he decided it necessary to visit Urquart.

To offer his sincerest congratulations.

Elphinstone Urquart was finishing his garden, the last plant being set in just the perfect location to provide harmonic colors. He brushed off his hands and realized that he was no longer alone. His heart sank when he realized who his visitor was. A short warlock with a long platinum braid.

"I was wondering if you had heard the news," he said. "Give me a hand up, won't you, Cináed? I'll put on a pot of tea, I think I have crisps or biscuits. I might have even a slice or three of marmalade cake. You partial to it? I know Calum enjoyed it."

"You don't need to feed me, Elphinstone," rumbled Yaxley as he offered his hand to Urquart.

Being a considerate man, Elphinstone cleaned his hands before accepting Yaxley's hand for a bit of a lift.

"Blasted lumbago. Now, if we're having a wizard to wizard chat over your relationship with my intended, we should do it properly, over tea and cake. Gives it a sense of respectability," Elphinstone dryly suggested. "Though I hope you don't want to duel me, Cináed. I'm too bloody old, so I won't fight fair."

"There will be no dueling, Elphinstone. I want to ensure that you treat her proper."

"Then let's forget the tea, Cináed. I think this conversation calls for whisky and tobacco."

He was rewarded with a fond smile of remembrance from the younger man. "She'll nag you to death about your tobacco."

"There are none so zealous as the newly converted, as she's been adamant about me quitting since she stopped," quipped Urquart. "You know that I've known about you two for years. She's not aware that I know."

Well, he was lying. So be it.

"Keep it that way," was a command worded as a suggestion.

The two men drank in quiet for a bit and then Elphinstone spoke, "I will not share her with you, Cináed. Though I understand I don't have a say in the matter. It's all Minerva's decision."

"I know," Cináed admitted. Then he leaned towards Elphinstone, "You do anything to hurt her, you _**will**_ deal with me."

"Agreed," Elphinstone easily assented. "And Cináed, swear on Calum's soul, that if it ever comes down between Minerva and myself, you protect her."

"I have already protected her, innumerous times," explained Yaxley. "However, I so swear on the soul of Calum Raibert Iain Leonard Yaxley that I will protect Minerva McGonagall… Urquart?" At Elphinstone's head shake, Yaxley repeated, "Minerva McGonagall as best as I am able. That if given a choice between Elphinstone Urquart and her life, I will choose to protect hers."

"Thank you," Elphinstone said.

"She's not taking your name?" Yaxley frowned as he was a traditionalist.

"You made her a bit too independent. Wishes to keep her name as that's what she's answered to for her entire life," Elphinstone admitted with a laugh.

They drank in silence for a bit and then a sympathetic Elphinstone leaned towards the younger man. "Are you alright with all this? It's just after the incident at the Ministry; she decided that she loved me."

"I'm fine," fibbed Yaxley, because he knew that the decent part of him that his uncles had attempted to cultivate was now dead. "I had no hold on her. No claim."

"You'd had a relationship with Minerva for twenty years. Now she's getting married to someone else, it's understandable if you're not happy."

"You're Scottish, so I have no complaints," insisted Yaxley. "It's not like you're a Taff. Understand that out of acknowledge of my long association with your intended, I will send her a present to assure her of my continuing respect and affection. It will be an emerald necklace, so pretend not to notice if one suddenly appears. And I hope she knows about my aunt."

"She knows about my relationship with your aunt. You know, Saraid and Calum thought the world of you," Elphinstone informed him. "And you helped turned Minerva into a very remarkable woman. For those alone, I am honored."

Yaxley abruptly nodded, uncertain of the wisdom of speaking and then left the cottage. He returned back to the manor house where Anna was quietly waiting for him. It was because she feared his mood he knew, and he wished he could be the husband he should be for her. Well, his attention and his affection would be undivided now, so he could work on being the perfect husband and father.

He then smiled at Anna. It was a gentle smile and she seemed surprised. "I will have to buy you something extravagant because you've made me so happy, Anna."

-8-8-8-

Meanwhile Minerva McGonagall returned to the small cottage. She noticed, with approval, that Elphinstone had finally finished the garden, but she also noticed that he hadn't put all his tools away. With a quick gesture the various bits and bobs marched off to the storage shed, and then she entered her home. She sniffed with her highly acute sense of smell; she noticed the smell of tobacco and then did another sniff. There was Elphinstone's tobacco and another different blend. It was a familiar odor as it was the distinctive blend of someone who always insisted on having his House Elves roll his fags for him.

It was a high quality blend as she had smoked it on occasion. Usually after a rather intensive shag.

It seemed that her past had decided to come haunt her future and she needed to face it head on.

"Company?" she asked Elphinstone as she came into the kitchen. Her fiancé was sitting there and there were two glasses on the table, a whiskey bottle and the remains of several cigarettes.

He nodded, and then spoke, "I wish you had told him. He seemed… distressed… that you didn't tell him you were engaged. I told him that you hadn't told me about you two, that I had figured it out myself and that you didn't know that I know. He gave me credit for being smarter than everyone thinks I am."

She sat next to Elphinstone and he embraced her. Deliberately, he kissed her on her forehead, so she knew that he held no ill will.

"I've tried to end our relationship several times over the years. We got involved when I was much younger and he was helpful. He was my confidant, my sounding board and he taught me so much about the magical world," she admitted.

"And you grew out of that role of needing his help," Elphinstone prompted. "And helped turn you into a formidable witch."

Dear stalwart, understanding Elphinstone.

"Yes. Suddenly, he was the one that needed me. He wouldn't let me leave, told me that our August assignations didn't need to include sex, but he just wanted to still talk to me. I could tell that he was floundering, that he was making bad decisions because he had no other choice. I thought I owed him that much and truth be told, I am quite fond of him. But my good God, Elphinstone, he's a married man."

"I'm glad you did," Elphinstone said. "He let it slip that he protected you, so I'm assuming he's the reason you're still here. Don't get righteous and indignant, Minerva. You're _**here**_, that's all I care. Kenny has dangerous companions and I fear what the future will bring for all of us."

She embraced him tightly and then they kissed.

"Just so you know, he'll be sending you a small token of affection as it means you're ending your relationship on good terms. He may wish a final meeting with you, which I'm urging you to accept," Elphinstone suggested. "Naturally, you make your own decisions, but I'm worried about him. He seemed adrift."

"I think you're giving me too much credit," Minerva protested.

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit for your ability to bring out the best in people," protested Elphinstone. "I wish his uncle had won the duel. Calum would have a better parent to Kenny."

-8-8-8-

"Horace?" Filius Flitwick called down the table in the staff room at Hogwarts. He rubbed his fingers together and motioned to the Potions Master. "It's time for you to pay. It was announced this morning in the _Prophet._"

Horace garumphed and admitted defeat.

"About blasted time," Pomfrey announced. "How's Albus handling it?"

"POUTING," roared Silvanus Kettleburn. His definitive proclamation regarding Albus' reaction resulted in comment-calling and applauding from the rowdy Hogwarts staff. Truly any student who had the misfortune to witness the scene would not believe the raucous comments that the staff were making.

"Do you think she'll have the wedding here?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Her father is a Muggle minister, so it is doubtful. And Silvanus, I am not pouting," protested a pouting Albus Dumbledore.

"That's a pout face if I ever saw one," rumbled Kettleburn. "Either that or you got a bogey bean from your latest Box of Bertie Beans."

"Agreed," Filius Flitwick admitted. "Maybe she'll elope."

"Spoiling our fun like you and Galatea did," Kettleburn barked. "I had such plans! Marvelous plans and you two had to run off and elope. That's why Albus won't let us attend any conferences, afraid that another staff member will elope on Hogwart's funds."

"Your idea of fun is let loose a gryphon in the bedchamber, Sil," protested Filius.

"Well, the herd of unicorns wouldn't agree to pay you a visit on your honeymoon, not the way you and Galatea were stretching the bedropes prior to your marriage."

"Jealousy does not suit you, Sil," Pomona teased.

"I predict that they will be very happy together," announced Madame Delphi, the current oracle at Hogwarts.

"That's a lovely prediction," Albus asserted.

"Here! Here!" agreed the various Hogwarts staff members.

-8-8-8-

There were two weddings. Neither of which Elphinstone could ever recall with any sort of accuracy. One was held for Minerva's Muggle relatives and one for the various witches and wizards that couldn't come to the first. Robert McGonagall presided over both ceremonies; a near break of the Secrecy Act but Urquart still had enough pull at the Minstry to ensure that the breach was 'ignored'. Robert handled it well, though he did look a little wild-eyed at the second. Kettleburn and Galatea Merrythought did have that effect on people, sadly.

The first wedding was a small affair, the second one, not so much as the Hogwarts staff decided to oversee it. There was a choir, perhaps a unicorn or three that arrived, a singing Phoenix, and Augusta Longbottom wearing a dead vulture on her head.

After they were married (and then some), they were finally permitted to escape on their honeymoon.

Minerva gently took Elphinstone's hands and placed them on her cheeks. "I want you to make love to me, and I want you to experience what I feel when you touch me. "

"I'll be gentle," he promised. "I won't go too far or too fast tonight. Don't be disappointed, we've got a lifetime together to enjoy this."

He kissed her, a slow brushing of the lips and she tried to send him how much she loved him, all the countless little quirks of his that she adored. His easy sense of humor, his patience, his willingness to tolerate her indecisiveness and her immaturity. His playing of the spoons, even the cigarettes that he snuck outside the house.

In response, he stopped kissing her and placed his head on her shoulder. "I don't know if my heart is strong enough. You love me that much?"

"No," she whispered. "I love you so much more than that."

In response, he grinned at her, but his eyes were full of unshed tears.

-8-8-8-

One morning, before Hogwarts' fall term started, there was a large Tawny Owl at her classroom window. It tapped once and then waited, then tapped again when she did not quickly answer its summons. While Minerva didn't recognize the owl, she still knew who had sent the message.

For a moment, a brief moment of insanity, she wished to shoo the owl away, but her father's practical nature reminded her that Cináed Yaxley would not take her rejection well. Instead, she opened the window and the owl dropped off the message after giving her a brief scolding. Without waiting for a response, the owl left leaving her holding the envelope.

She opened it, and the message was simple, "I am here, please come."

"Kenny," she protested.

-8-8-8-

"I wasn't sure if you'd come," Kenny admitted. "I wanted to give you this, it's a small token of my undying affection. It is rather small, as I don't wish to cause any issues with your husband."

He handed her a small package and he nervously smiled at her. She wasn't convinced, in spite of her husband's instructions that she take the gift, if she should. Kenny's smile faded and his shoulders slumped.

"Come now, let us end this on good terms, Min," he requested. "I had to read about your engagement, as you couldn't tell me that happy news. If you do not accept this, I will worry until the end of my days."

She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, while she shook her head. "Kenny, dearest, dearest Kenny, I will always fondly remember our time together. I learned so much from you."

His smile returned and she kissed him on his lips. Then they tightly embraced but Kenny was the one that pulled away first.

"You're a married woman, none of that now. Elphinstone's the proper sort, so … none of that. Now, open your gift." His tone was quite gruff but Minerva knew him well enough that he was struggling to hide his emotions.

She fumbled with the box, and at last she managed to open it. There was a necklace with a small emerald pendant and he helped her put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, Kenny," she whispered.

"There are layers upon layers of protection charms on it. If you can, wear it all the time or keep on your person. It will protect you from harm, such as an overly exuberant student."

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them and then released them.

"Thank you making me a better husband and father," he said.

-8-8-8-

As the years went by, Minerva swiftly grew immune to the various Yaxleys had paraded through her class. Though when she had first witnessed Calum Yaxley during the Sorting Ceremony, he had physically reminded her so much of his platinum haired father, that she had to look away in order to school her features. But there were significant differences, Calum had an easy laugh and he was quite popular among his fellow Slytherins, while Kenny had been a bit of a loner.

That first night after the Sorting Ceremony where Calum had been accepted into Slytherin House, Elphinstone hadn't pressed whether or not she was returning to their cottage or staying the night at Hogwarts. Her husband easily accepted that she was processing everything that Calum's arrival meant to her. He was comfortable enough in their love to know that she was mourning the well traveled road that she had not taken, regardless of the fact it had held no appeal to her. Plus it wouldn't be right to leave her charges unattended for what was some, the very first night spent away from their parents.

To Elphinstone's surprise, she sent him an invitation for him to join her in her quarters at Hogwarts. He had arrived via the Floo and she had quickly undressed him and taken advantage of him. Not that he minded, not one bit when his wife was assertive in their loving, but in the afterglow, he had just stroked her shoulder and let her say nothing.

He was drifting off to sleep when she finally spoke, "I love you, dearest."

"Love you, too," he easily answered. "Mrs. Urquart."

"Mr. McGonagall," she teased back.

They kissed for a bit and then he rolled onto his side as she knew that his hip was bothering him.

"I'm been so blessed with you," she whispered. "Every day I marvel at how lucky I am."

"No regrets, love?" He asked, rolling his r.

"Yes," she admitted, so he put on a pretend pout. "I should have tripped you into my bed when we worked together. Why ever did I wait so long?"

"Propriety," he said. "Respectability. Fear of breaking my hip."

Laughter was a wonderful aphrodisiac. Along with a certain peacock feather.

-8-8-8-

Minerva McGonagall wasn't sure exactly when the Wizarding War began, but she knew exactly when it ended. October 31, 1981. The last decade of her life had been full of terror and horror but her decade-long marriage to Elphinstone Urquart had been her rock and her salvation.

"The danger isn't over yet," he reminded her one day in December. "There are numerous followers of Voldemort who have not been found. Don't get complacent just because he's gone."

"I won't," she promised.

"Get to school," he insisted. "All those moldy…"

"Moldable," she reminded him.

"It's been raining for the last three weeks, they're moldy minds. All of them. Now, go. Love you."

"Love you, too," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** When you're young, rose briars hold more appeal. But still the holly holds its own allure.

**Warnings**: Character deaths

**Author's Notes**: Much love, appreciation to my beta. MM. Many thanks to Kelly for permitting me extension upon extension. Also my vision of Elphinstone is based on Sylvester McCoy – 7th Doctor Era – in particular Ghost Light. I also took Pottermore and changed a bit to my liking. A/U

Minerva had been gone only for a short time when the wards on the cottage sounded. He grabbed his wand, warned Jock and Aggie to be quiet, and he waited. He had drilled on this for the last decade so he knew what to do, but he didn't have the faintest idea why it was happening _**now**_.

"Elpinstone," a female voice asked. "I need to speak to you. It's Anna Yaxley and I am in dire need of your help."

"Prove it's you," he called back.

"Kenny has a scar on his thumb that I gave him."

"Well, I'm sure he deserved it, however, that doesn't prove it's you. I know nothing about any scars on his thumb."

There was a small one on his thumb, but Elphinstone knew not where he had acquired it.

"When he was a child, he stayed with Calum because his father believed that he wasn't his son. You would visit them, and you would pull Galleons from his ears. A conjuring trick, not real magic, and afterwards, you'd go for ice cream. And because he was so young, he thought he actually paid for the ice cream."

Elphinstone sighed and exhaled slowly.

"You always put your hat on him. It was too large for him, and it would cover his eyes so he couldn't see."

Anna sounded close to tears when she continued, "You went to the Wizengamot and claimed Calum was his father, so you could be granted guardianship. But Calum wasn't, and his father was furious because it meant that he had killed his brother for no reason except for his insane jealousy. Artair refused to let you ever see Kenny again. Kenny was inconsolable, so his stepmother snuck you in, so you could say goodbye. You instructed him to be like his uncle. You told him that you loved him like he was your own. He called you Finnie because he couldn't manage Elphinstone."

He was heading towards the door when a desperate Anna pleaded, "I _know _who Kenny's mistress was. You and I both know who she was."

"Get in," he ordered. "It's not safe."

Anna was quite pregnant, and he shook his head, "You're pregnant. How many is it now?"

"There's Calum, Finlay, Saraid and Arabel, Tam and now this one. We call Finlay, Finnie. For you," she added, as though that would make the difference between him telling her to get the hell out of his house or listening to her. And damn it, it did, as he found himself pulling out a chair for her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elphinstone asked.

"Kenny's in trouble. He's in so much trouble and there's no one to help him. Not his supposed friends. My father refuses to help, even though I know he's the reason why Kenny's in trouble. Kenny did everything for us, to protect and provide for his family. He's not a willing Death Eater, Elphinstone. He's not. If you won't help him, help him for the children, Elphinstone. You and Calum always protected him from his father, as much as you could, and he always remembered that. Someone needs to protect our children, and I thought of you because there's no one else. I have no one else to ask."

"Tel me everything, no matter how inconsequential it seems to be," he requested.

After Anna told him everything, Elphinstone closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Kenny's in a great deal of trouble," he agreed. "I will go to the Wizengamot and try to help him. I want you to go home and get some rest."

"Give him this. When they took him from our house, they wouldn't let him take it," she pleaded. "It's a picture of our children. The one with black, wavy hair? That's Finnie. He and Saraid are the closest of friends. This is Saraid, she looks like Kenny's aunt, and Arabel looks like me."

"Perhaps, if I'm successful in getting Kenny out of trouble, you could send me a copy of this picture? I don't know anything about my nephews and nieces. Nothing at all."

-8-8-8-

He was in a great deal of trouble. Once the Aurors had arrived at his house, his father-in-law had abandoned him, and Anna was home alone, with just the youngest of their children. There was no one to speak in his defense, so he would be in Azkaban by lunchtime. The wheels of Justice were well oiled and ran quite fast when they were feeling vindictive.

"Cináed Yaxley, how do you plead to the charges against you?" The Head Warlock asked him.

"Innocent," said a male voice.

There was the sound of amazement from the court, as everyone began talking at once.

"Elphinstone Ruaidhri Tavish Urquart, former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, witness for the defense."

"This is highly unusual," protested one wizard.

"Abe, how's the gout?" Elphinstone asked. "I'm assuming it's flaring as you're a bit querulous. You should have that looked at, and I can highly recommend Rory at Mungo's. Yes, this is highly unusual I admit. In our haste to heal the wounds that Voledmort and his followers have inflicted upon our population, let it not be said that we rushed to judgment. I must express my deep concerns that while the state of emergency ended on Halloween with the death of Voldemort at the hands of a toddler; the Wizengamot seems unaware that their emergency powers ended then. You have violated due process and standards of law that we have held dear for generations. This is a witch hunt."

The court erupted and Elphinstone patted Kenny on the shoulder.

"Anna requested my help. Lovely girl, better than you deserve, I hope you know that."

"I do," Kenny admitted.

-8-8-8-

Alastor Moody poked Albus Dumbledore in the back.

"Isn't that Mr. McGonagall?" He dryly asked.

"Yes, that's Minerva's husband," Albus admitted. "I have no idea why he is involving himself with this particular matter."

"When he and Minerva have disagreements, I wonder who wins," Alastor barked a laugh. "I understand now why you don't care for him. Bit of an independent, isn't he? You must have feared that he'd influence Minerva."

"I am delighted that Minerva is married to him," Albus primly stated. "She has been quite happy the ten years that they have been married."

"I think we lost on this one. If Elphinstone has survived being married to Minerva for ten years, he'll make mincemeat out of the Wizengamot and serve them as Christmas pies. However, don't you worry, I will keep an eye on Mr, Yaxley."

-8-8-8-

Somehow, he wasn't to be sentenced to Azkaban. Instead, after a great deal of argument involving arcane discussions of the penal code, precedent, caustic commentary on the witnesses against him and assorted side comments by Elphinstone to various members of the Wizengamot, he was released. Elphinstone grabbed him by his shoulder and took him home. When they arrived outside the gate of the Yaxley manor, Elphinstone pulled him again by his shoulders and intently spoke to him. "The universe has given you a second chance, Kenny. It does not offer second changes often, so take this gift and make the most of it, I beg you."

"Do you wish to come in and speak with Anna?" Kenny asked.

"No, I vowed to never step foot in that house after your uncle died. Goodbye, Kenny," Elphinstone said.

"Thank you, Uncle Finnie." Kenny's voice shook and he looked away from Elphinstone. Elphinstone softly admitted, "You haven't call me that since the day I had to say goodbye. I've missed being your uncle. However, I must acknowledge another debt I owe you. I admit the harm you suffered was due to my inability to help you, and I rue it every single day, Kenny. Treat Anna well, she loves you deeply."

"I wish I knew why," admitted Kenny.

In response, Elphinstone tapped him on his nose and Disapparated away. Urquart returned home to find his wife waiting for him. She embraced him tightly and sent him her love. When he could at last speak, he pulled away from her embrace. "Albus was not happy with me defending Kenny. Mad Eye was there also, and he did not bother to hide his disgust."

"Mad Eye will get over it," she quipped. "Also, it does Albus good to be thwarted every now and again. Keeps him humble."

"I think I made a horrible mistake. Kenny is guilty of many horrible crimes and he's free, due to me."

"Hopefully he'll appreciate the second chance he has. Have a light supper and then I'll massage your lower back and your hips. By the way you're standing, you're in horrible pain."

"I'm in terrible, terrible pain, Minerva. Tradition demands that I stand for the entire length of the discussions. Seven hours on my feet, Minerva. Forget dinner, I'd like you to massage my back, please."

"There is good in Kenny," Minerva assured him.

"We're both biased as we're fond of the git," Elphinstone announced.

-8-8-8-

It was a wonder that Horace Slughorn's prodigious yawn didn't shake the very foundation of Hogwarts. However, Severus believed he felt a small quiver of protest from the ancient stone beneath his feet when the large man got out of his chair and put his hand on his hip. Dramatically. Everything Horace did in public was for show, and Severus doubted anyone truly knew the man beneath the facade.

Not even Albus Dumbledore, Severus thought with a surprised admiration.

"Time for me to patrol the corridors," Horace announced. Severus Snape, soon to be the Potions Master of Hogwarts, but currently the existing Potion Master's flunky, chief cutter of potion supplies that squirted, stained and smelled, and just general dogsbody, knew that Horace wished him to volunteer to take his place. Really, patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts in the middle of the night was a chore that most professors avoided. Not Severus, as he wouldn't be able to sleep, not with Lily's death fresh in his mind. He might as well as be productive, perhaps take out his anger on a miscreant who dared be out after hours.

"Horace, I'll..." he began to offer.

"Thank you, Severus," Horace magnanimously interrupted as though it was a given that Severus Snape would give up his sleep for a Castle tour. And Severus noticed that the bastard appeared in fine form and quite awake. The miraculous recovery occurred immediately after Severus had volunteered.

_Bastard_.

-0-0-0-

The Great Grey Owl had been suitably admired, fed and sent on his way to the International Floo. The message he had carried to Minerva had already been memorized by the time he left her window.

_Be home tomorrow, see you soon._

_All my love, _

_E_.

_PS Missed you dreadfully. Kick everyone else out of our bed. Determined to prove to you how much I missed you and only you. Promises to be utterly exhausting for the both of us. Perhaps the very exacting Professor McGonagall might decide to have a leisurely lie in the next day rather than teaching a group of firsties? I'll do my lines without complaint for leading you astray._

_PS2 Leg is fine, though it is earning me a great deal of sympathy from all the young, pretty witches and wizards at the conference. _

Her husband's neat penmanship made Minerva McGonagall smile and she placed his note into a small wooden box where she kept all his correspondence. It wasn't a very big box, as they weren't often separated, but each time they were separated, they wrote each other every day.

It was archaic, as most people Floo Called, but it was rather romantic. She could smell his cologne and the hint of tobacco from the cigarettes he snuck whenever he was away. Minerva McGonagall could close her eyes and bring the note to her nose and she could just imagine Elphinstone in the room. Her husband was a short wizard with long, wavy graying hair with a strange fetish for hats, though not as bad as Dedalus Diggle. They had been happily married for over ten years. Urquart was blessed with an easy smile with bright blue eyes, gentle hands and a leg that pained him far more than he was willing to admit to anyone, including his wife. And she deeply loved him, once she had gotten past her needless insecurities that he would clip her wings. Not so Elphinstone, as he was quite proud of her and her many accomplishments as 'it made everyone ponder deeply why she had selected him.'

Yes, she treasured his notes, especially now with Elphinstone in the Americas speaking at a conference. She had been willing to attend it with him, because she found him witty and erudite during their discussions. (And yes, she knew she was biased) And fair was fair, as Elphinstone always attended the ones she spoke at, and he pretended intense interest. (Which made her love him even more, as he was a Charms man) Sometimes, he'd stand in line to ask her a question on a strange esoteric Transfiguration theory that he knew that she had researched intensively just in the off chance someone asked. However, after her generous offer to attend the conference with him, Elphinstone had reminded her about the moldable minds at Hogwarts that needed her to stuff them full of knowledge and so she had regretfully declined. But the American Colonies! Too far for him to Disapparate home every night, and he had made arrangements to grab the International Floo home.

Leaving her and his, not hers, and never theirs, crup, Jock in her quarters at Hogwarts. Plus Elphinstone's loyal retainer, a House Elf named Aggie, whose onerous responsibility was to re-shelve Elphinstone's books if they were lying about the place, unattended.

It was two whole weeks that he had been gone. Minerva did not like her bed empty for that long, and she had decided to remind him of that simple biological fact in the most pleasant way possible. They shared everything when they made love, their minds and their souls, not just their bodies, so she experienced what he felt, especially at that particularly delicious moment just before he peaked. While she was forty five years and he was close to eighty, their sex life got better and better. "Like a fine whinge," he had teased, which had caused her to laugh. Truly, no one made her laugh like Elphinstone.

And no one touched her like he did, as she had very fond memories of their wedding might when he had unhurriedly made love to her using Legilimency to guide him. Leisurely lovemaking was quite wonderful, though the two of them were also fond of fast and frenzied, as long as Elphinstone's hip cooperated. However, a bed without Elphinstone curled next to her was not a happy thing.

Minerva undid her long hair and began to brush it with long even strokes. When that ritual was finished, she pinned it back in a loose braid.

"Tomorrow, Elphinstone is home after his conference. I hope he likes what I picked out for tomorrow night," she said to her reflection.

_Oh, he will. He most assuredly will,_ assured her blushing reflection. _He will be quite vocal in his appreciation. _

Having selected three possible outfits for Elphinstone's enjoyment, she decided to wear the one that she liked least for her final night alone. It wasn't that she didn't like it, not at all, but of the three, it was the one that seemed a little... more revealing than the others. Not that Elphinstone would mind, but she was a teacher at a boarding school. Perhaps this one should be saved for the summer months when they were at the cottage and less likely to be disrupted by some student having a crisis. Also, when her nieces and nephews weren't visiting.

Minerva went to bed, dreaming rather illicit thoughts of her husband, as well, she was a lusty witch in her sexual prime. It also had been a very long, lonely two weeks and sharing her bed with a crup that snored wasn't her idea of bedtime fun.

-0-0-0-

Elphinstone Urquart had managed to charm his way into an earlier International Floo connection using his pronounced limp and sad puppy eyes. So he found himself in Scotland a day (night) before he was supposed to be. Husbandly Duties demanded that he report to his wife with the upmost haste, and so he entered Hogwarts after hours. With the war recently over, Albus still insisted that the Floos inside the castle remain off the network. While normally the most charitable of souls, Elphinstone believed that Albus did it intentionally because of Elphinstone's bad leg. Just to make it harder for Elphinstone to visit Minerva.

Not that the two men disliked each other, but having worked in the Ministry for his entire career, Elphinstone was not fooled by Albus Dumbledore's outward whimsical persona. No, not at all. He instead unhappily viewed Albus as the man must likely to cause his Minerva to be hurt, maimed or killed.

And the Bones had been dear friends to him. Very dear.

Elphinstone did support Albus' cause wholeheartedly as he had dealt with the insane pure blood mentality for most of his life. However, he didn't wish his Minerva harmed. He also knew full well that he couldn't turn his Gryffindor lioness into a house tabby, so he kept his mouth shut.

He entered the castle , easily, as Albus Dumbledore had finally... finally... after Minerva had made a ...catty... comment about sexual jealousy being unattractive in a gay wizard over a hundred years old... ensured that the Castle would acknowledge the 'rightness' of him being there. The stone gargoyle guardians recognized him as one of Hogwart's own and let him pass after he gave them a friendly scratch on their necks, which caused them to wiggle in delight. The various ghosts were acknowledged while Peeves was given a wide berth. Knowing the poltergeist as well as he did, Elphinstone believed that Peeves might find it amusing to take Elphinstone's cane so Elphinstone would fall arse over tit over down several staircases. That old war injury from his days at the Ministry had flared anew while he was away and he was a bit stiff after the International Floo. Terrible means of transportation, but he didn't want to risk a Transcontinental jump with that really big pond in the way.

Really didn't like swimming, especially if either beach was hundreds of miles away.

He was bemoaning how many damn stairs Hogwarts had, and their blasted insistence at moving at the most inconvenient times when he was attacked from behind. He reacted instinctively and fought like the Slytherin he was, which means he used every underhanded trick he had ever learned. The youngling he fought against was well versed in the same tricks which meant... Death Eaters.

Death Eaters in the castle. Death Eaters in the castle where _**HIS MINERVA WAS SLEEPING**_. He wouldn't be able to hold them off for long, but perhaps long enough to get help. A quick gesture and his patronus, a crup with a gaily waving forked tail, ran full speed towards Minerva's quarters even while an alarm was sounding. Meanwhile, Elphinstone attacked. He would die for Minerva, and consider the trade fair.

-0-0-0-

Severus Snape was patrolling the corridors when he noticed there was a stranger on the steps. He didn't recognize the man and the way he was furtively moving meant _**trouble**_ in his experience. While it was unusual that the alarm hadn't sounded, getting inside Hogwarts had been a goal of the Dark Lord. Therefore, he attacked first and then realized that the old man wasn't quite the easy target he had assumed. No, he fought with his wand and he used his cane as a second wand, a literal battering ram of magical power that he aimed towards Severus.

The alarms sounded even while the various professors were notified, _**Death Eaters in Hogwarts**_.

By the time Filius and the rest had arrived at the scene, the two men had their wands at each other's throats and the man's cane was in Severus' solar plexus. Really, it would be quite embarrassing to have the various professors realize that Severus Snape had been drawn to a duel by a geriatric wizard who was dependant on a cane. It was without any real malice but instead a desire to save his reputation which caused Severus Snape to kick Elphinstone in his bad knee.

The Scot swore a streak of curse words so blue that it was almost midnight black and he cast a Repel spell against Severus causing the young man to be flung against the wall. Minerva raced to the old man's side as he was down too, and she glared at Severus, who was not surprised to notice that nobody stopped to see how he was feeling after hitting the wall. No, everyone was hovering around the Death Eater, which gave Severus Snape the rather sneaking feeling that he had just cocked up everything.

Meanwhile Filius was shaking his head, and he was trying to calm everyone down.

"Calm down, my arse, Filius. He attacked my _**husband**_," protested Minerva, who was channeling her inner Beaudacia. "If that boy has done anything... anything to Elphinstone's leg, I will make Voldemort at his worse look like a petulant child."

"Husband?" Severus protested, as how anyone sane would marry Minerva. "_**Husband**_?"

The thought of Minerva McGonagall being married... _**married**_... was so foreign to Severus' mind that it took him a few minutes to realize what Minerva was wearing. A rather long, sheer, lacey green nightgown with assorted ties. When Minerva realized what she was wearing, she covered herself with a tartan robe much to his disappointment. Meanwhile Rolanda and Amelia Bones had arrived together, their short hair every which way... Horace had arrived with Madam Rosemerta wrapped in one of Slughorn's dressing robes. Silvaneous was ...escorted by Aberforth. While his understanding of the world as a whole, and the sexual highjinks at Hogwarts in particular, shifted significantly, Severus was left speechless when he realized that the staff at Hogwarts was not as chaste as Albus had led him to believe. No, they were fornicating like bunnies.

Even Pomona was arriving with two strapping men in thrall to their Earth Mother Goddess.

"So glad you're feeling better," Severus snapped at Horace who had the grace to look embarrassed.

Meanwhile, the supine Scot turned his attention to Minerva.

"Who's the funeral director?" The Scot... Elphinstone... asked his wife.

"New Potions Master," Minerva darkly admitted. Her tone was quite fierce when she added, "If he lasts his probation. I don't believe it likely."

"Horace, you're finally retiring?" groaned Elphinstone. "Where will I get my potions from then?"

"Severus will be more than delighted to help you," insisted Horace as he patted the still sitting Severus on his shoulder. "Now, we need to get you to the infirmary to get that leg viewed by our fine matron."

Always one to make a dramatic entrance at any party, Albus Dumbledore then arrived. It didn't improve Severus' mood one bit when he realized that Elphinstone wasn't particular enamored with Albus either. No, he had attacked the only adult at Hogwarts who wasn't a Dumbledore Devotee. Well, besides Silvaneous and Abeforth, but they were more feral wildebeest than human, so they didn't count.

"Severus, what happened?" Albus Dumbledore stated in a very quiet voice. Severus flinched and waited for Albus Dumbledore to throw his hands up in disgust and send him on his way. While he had no urge to live, he also didn't wish to die. Severus Snape had not one single clue on what to do now with his new life, but he had no desire to die in the street like a dog.

"Albus, lad didn't know who I was, and he was keen to defend the children. Cannae blame a man for doing that as others have done far less. In fact, I'd commend him for his zeal, if he hadn't gone after me." Elphinstone softly interjected. Filius Flitwick quickly agreed as did _Amelia Bones_ while a tearful Pomona Sprout was so overwhelmed by his bravery, that she gave him a warm, comforting hug with his face smooshed in her buxom bosom.

A man, or woman, could drown in their depths, he realized.

So, somehow rather than being chased out for attacking Minerva's husband, Severus found himself the hero of the hour, even while he was drafted in assisting Elphinstone to the hospital wing.

-0-0-0-

Private ward at Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall was sitting next to her husband's bedside. She had conjured a robe to cover her lingerie, much to her husband's disappointment and he was now attempting to convince her to take off her robe. Under severe duress, risk of public censure from the Hogwarts staff who seemed to adore Elphinstone and a looming private reprimand from Albus that had been negated from being delivered in public by Elphinstone, Severus had created a potion that a highly allergic Elphinstone might take for his knee pain. Whatever was in the potion made Elphinstone exceedingly extroverted and utterly filter-free which caused his wife much amusement.

"Did you not mention me to your new coworker?" Elphinstone asked his wife. "Or are you wearing that lovely nightie for him?"

"Not my type," insisted Minerva. "I thought he knew about you as I had mentioned your conference in the staff room."

"Minerva," her husband said in a very quiet whisper, "I know you're partial to the bad boys in Slytherin House. Why do you think I keep my eyes on Horace?"

As Elphinstone was Slytherin, and another of Minerva's long time dalliance had been with a Slytherin, Elphinstone was utterly correct in Minerva's appreciation for Slytherin House. However, Minerva wished to keep that secret twixt the two of them.

"Elphinstone!" Minerva mock protested. "You should know by now that while bad boys have their charms, I only fancy you."

They smiled at each other like lovebirds and her husband laughed. "Quite delighted to hear that. Else I'd be jealous as your confrontational colleague seemed rather put off that you had a husband," Elphinstone informed her.

Minerva snorted a very unladylike noise and her husband giggled. Really, whatever Severus had given him had him quite loopy.

"How was the conference?" She asked.

"Long, lonely boring. Missed you horribly," he admitted. "My bed was horribly empty though my dreams of you kept me company. However, my presentation was so well received that I had numerous offers from various sexes and orientations. Rest assured, I told them that I was saving myself for marriage."

He quirked a smile at her and Minerva grinned.

"I like you when you're like this," she admitted. "I enjoy the times when you're mischievous."

"Mischievous? Try _**frisky**_. Damn leg," he protested. "There won't be any frolicking tonight as that blasted blighter hurt my knee. It's a shame as I am enjoying what you are wearing tonight even though you weren't wearing it for me."

"I was saving it for our time at the cottage," she teased.

"When does the blasted term end?"

"Two months," she said.

"I cannae wait that long for it to make its reappearance," he protested.

The two kissed for a bit and giggled, enjoying the chance for some privacy without the fear that some student would interrupt their time. After Elphinstone and Severus had both set off the various Hogwarts alarms for supposed Death Eaters, the Castle had locked the students into their dormitories. Even though it had turned out to be a false alarm, the Castle was keeping the children in their dormitories until tomorrow morning. And Minerva didn't mind one solitary bit.

"Elpinstone, if you're feeling well enough to kiss Minerva, you're well enough to get out of my ward," insisted a very strict Pomfrey. Her visage of sternness was utterly ruined by her wide smile.

"Delighted," Elphinstone stated. He then sat up and motioned for Minerva. "Shall we return to your quarters?"

-0-0-0-

While the castle slept, Severus Snape continued his watch of its inhabitants. Really, he had just cocked up every chance he had of being accepted as Horace's replacement. Attacking Minerva McGonagall's crippled husband. He was hiding behind a stone column when he noticed the door to the hospital wing open. Out walked Minerva and her husband, who gave Madam Pomfrey a smooch for 'services rendered'.

"Get away you with you rapscallion!" Poppy growled, before she closed the door.

Minerva and her husband smiled and then Elphinstone grabbed his wife's forearm.

"Help me get back to your room, please," he requested. The jester who had teased Pomfrey about his wife's jealousy was long gone and there was a grim face stranger in his place. "I can barely put any weight on my leg."

"You should have gone to Mungo's," protested Minerva.

"No," Elphinstone quietly insisted. "Tomorrow I'll speak with my favorite Healer, Rory, at Mungo's. He should have some rarified Papaver somniferum available. Hopefully as Severus' potions didn't cut the pain at all."

"Damn your House loyalty," was Minerva's teasing retort.

"Oh yes, that's it. Lad, bad enough that you attacked your colleague's lame husband thinking he was a Death Eater but the potions you gave him didn't do shite for the pain," Elphinstone laughed and then he hissed. "Bugger, bugger, bugger. I hate my hip and I hate Mungo's. When I get old and feeble..."

Minerva gently shushed her husband.

"Almost there, love," Minerva reminded her husband with a saucy wink. "And while I'd prefer you hale and hearty, your lame leg made it possible for me to finally catch you."

He laughed and nodded his head. His tone was serious when he spoke. "We'll have breakfast in your quarters and the hens will think we're basking in sexual satisfaction. I don't want to give Albus any ammunition that he can use against Severus. The boy looks like Albus has ridden him harm and hung him up wet. He must get tired of the choke collar."

For a wonder, Minerva just nodded her head and then sighed.

"Lean on me," Minerva insisted. "A wheel chair would make this easier but we don't want anyone to realizing how badly you're hurting. You almost fooled me but I know you far too well."

The two arranged Elphinstone so it appeared that he was hugging his wife, rather than she was supporting him.

"Blast it, blast it," Elphinstone protested. "I had such delicious plans for tonight..."

"We'll have other nights, Elphinstone. Probably a few days, possibly a nooner or three."

"Elvenses?" Elphinstone asked in a hopeful tone. "I adore elvenses with you. It makes you late for the Head Table."

"Yes," she promised, even while she tried and failed to look stern. "There will be elevenses, unless you keep making me late."

He didn't say anything else for the long, slow walk back to his wife's quarters. And neither did Minerva, even when he grabbed her for support when he stumbled. The witch easily supported her husband while he inhaled and exhaled loudly. After a few minutes, he nodded his head in silent acknowledgement of her unasked question and he limped back to her quarters.

And Severus silently watched while he debated on how to heal the damage he had caused.

It wasn't because he was struggling to be a better person. No, not at all.

It was because he knew that Minerva McGonagall would never forgive him for disrupting her private time with her husband. Revenge is a dish best served cold with a shot of Scottish whiskey, so he needed to act with all due haste before she started planning on to best enact her retribution.

-0-0-0-

His long black robes streaming behind him, Severus returned to the hospital wing. He managed to slip in without Pomfrey being made aware and he found her parchment on Elphinstone, including her suspicions that he had a hairline fracture of his previously crushed hip. The matron had been quite vexed with Urquart as she had detailed his adamant refusal to go to Mungo's for a more thorough evaluation in Elphinstone's colorful language. Really, if he had ever dared speak like that in front of Professor McGonagall, his mouth would be full of soap bubbles, even if he was a fellow professor.

Minerva's husband had assorted sensitivities to the most common ingredients in potions and Severus realized he needed to speak with Elphinstone's healer. He copied Pomfrey's notes and then set off to Mungo's for a long conversation with Healer Rory.

-0-0-0-

With a practiced ease, Minerva stripped her husband and put him into his soft, comfortable tart pyjamas and his dressing gown. That done, she helped position him on the loveseat with his leg just so and she left for just a moment in order that she could change into something less romantic and more comfortable. However she wasn't quick enough for when she returned her spot next to Elphinstone had been taken by Jock, his loyal crup. The dog was resting his head on Elphinstone's good leg and the damn thing was snoring. A fake snore as Jock had one eye open to watch her reaction.

She wasn't fond of dogs, and through the years, she and the various Jocks in Elphinstone's life had reached a treaty of nonaggression. They didn't touch her cat toys and she tolerated them. However this Jock was still quite young and he adored Elphinstone. Minerva, not so much, as he viewed her as a Cat.

"Did you miss me?" Elphinstone asked the crup while he stroked the dog's neck. Then he saw Minerva standing by him. "Jock was worried about me, so he wanted to make sure I was fine. Poor thing fell asleep almost immediately."

Well, it looked like Minerva wouldn't be sharing a bed or a loveseat with her husband that evening, and she mentally flailed Severus Snape. The best thing she could manage was to pull a chair next to her husband and sit next to him for the very long night ahead. Just in case he needed anything, so she ignored his protestations that she should go to their bed and get some sleep. Instead, she gently stroked his hair and willed him to sleep.

Tomorrow, she'd take him to Mungo's. Hopefully, he'd be reasonable, though she understood full well why he refused to go there. His own serious maiming combined with several traumatic deaths of those close to him had left with him with a very low opinion of Mungo's.

It was a very bad night for Elphinstone, as he was only able to catnap for a few minutes at a time due to the pain. Even the usual Charm for easing his pain failed to give him more than a brief respite. Plus, much to Minerva's annoyance, he was securely blocking his thoughts so she couldn't slip into his mind to find out how bad the pain really was. The mental blockade meant it was really quite bad.

Finally, he spoke.

"Minerva, perhaps you could check to see if Rory's working this morning? He usually arrives at seven," Elphinstone softly requested towards three in the morning. "Perhaps there might be an early appointment available?"

She had already confirmed that Rory was scheduled for the morning shift, and that they had the first appointment at seven. However when dealing with stubborn men, it was best to let them pretend that they were in charge. Her modus operandi had worked wonders with dealing with Albus and it worked for Elphinstone on the few times he got his 'Scot' up. Therefore she merely nodded her head in agreement as she could be magnanimous in her victory.

Aggie, Elphinstone's personal House Elf, popped into the room. She was a rather sensitive Elf and her beloved Elphinstone's pain upset her.

"Mistress. Professor Snape be at your door with Healer Rory," she whispered between sniffles as Elphinstone was fitfully dozing. "Wanting to come in."

-0-0-0-

Healer Rory was a former Slytherin who was terrified of Minerva McGonagall. Just the mere mention of her name by Severus had him hurriedly packing enough supplies to triage the entire Auror department. Wisely, Severus decided to leave uncommented the fact that he was the one that had injured Elphinstone as frightened people had a tendency of acting irrational.

"We have a new pain potion that helps bones quickly heal. It's brand new, as I only received a vial of it yesterday so I don't have any more. However, if I give you the formula?" Healer Rory asked.

Severus nodded his head. He'd pawn it off on one of the seventh year students though a quick look at the formula made him realize that it was Post-Newt Potion making. Plus there were several ways the potion could be improved and limit the addiction factor. It could be quite profitable, Severus thought.

"Elphinstone's a great chap. Very funny, erudite individual though what he sees in the Professor..." Rory stopped when he realized that he was speaking to a Hogwart's Professor.

"Perhaps he's enthusiastic about dangerous living," Severus offered. "I understand that adrenalin surges can be quite addicting. However, married to Minerva McGonagall..."

The two Slytherins pondered that thought and how it violated the unwritten Cardinal Law of Slytherin House - self preservation.

"It would like akin to being married to a Hebridean Blackwith a bad tooth," was Rory's sage comment.

Severus nodded his head in easy agreement.

"Shall we be off?" Severus asked. "Before her tooth ache become worse?"

-0-0-0-

Minerva securely wrapped her robes and then quietly opened the door to the two wizards.

"He's in a very bad way, Rory," she softly whispered. "He's even agreed to make an appointment with you this morning so you know he's in a great deal of pain. The usual Charm isn't working and he's quite against being admitted to Mungo's."

"I'll take very good care of him," the Healer assured Minerva.

"Thank you," was her response.

Severus was about to leave the scene of the crime to return back to Horace's quarters when he was tightly embraced by Minerva McGonagall.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She kissed him on his cheek and then returned back to her quarters, leaving him standing perplexed and confused in the dark hallways of Hogwarts. Combined with a dawning awareness that he didn't know his former teachers at all.

-8-8-

The dark day that Elphinstone died started off as merely a dark, dreary day in Scotland. It was one of many, but compiling the absolute misery was the Board of Governors meeting. Kenny Yaxley was newly vested as a Governor, rather amazing considering his checkered past. The House Elves had just served tea when Minerva heard Elphinstone mentally scream her name. His voice was raw and terrified, and she knew… knew… he was in trouble.

"_**Elphinstone**_," she managed to say before she Disapparated from Hogwarts. To hell with the prohibitions against Dissaparation on the school grounds, she punched a hole through the barrier like it was made of soap bubbles. Then she found him, lying on the ground outside their cottage and he was wheezing. His face was red and swollen with ugly welts, almost beyond recognition, but he grabbed her hand because he knew it was her.

"_Diffindo! Diffindo!" _Filius Flitwick was busy slicing and severing an enormous Venomous Tentacula that was aggressively attacking the Charms Mater.

"Mungo's, We need to get him to Mungo's," insisted Kenny. 'He's having an allergic reaction. Come! Come!"

Where had they come from? Why was Albus at her cottage?

She was tightly holding onto Elphinstone in Mungo's, unsure of how they got there, even while the Healers attempted to remove her. There were multiple Charms cast, potions and solutions applied and his tight grasp grew lax in her hand.

"No," she whispered. "No."

"Minerva," Kenny spoke slowly to her like she was a child. "I'm getting a specialist here. I will be back, don't leave Elphinstone alone until I get back."

She nodded as she was stroking her husband's hair, wondering when it had gotten white. It had been a lovely shade of salt and pepper when they had married, but white. White… She have to tease him how being married to her had aged him.

He was sleeping so still and quiet, and… it just wasn't like Elphinstone, who always curled up like a cat when he slept. Maybe…. Maybe when he recovered, as he _would_ recover, as he _**must**_ recover, she'd talk to him about having a child together. She was still young enough to conceive naturally and well, they certainly practiced enough.

He had wanted it, but he had never pushed the issue. He had been a wonderful uncle to her various nephews and nieces. And she had been too busy being Minerva McGonagall, too busy fighting a war, too busy, too busy… too damn busy… Yes, that's what she'd do. Once he had recovered, she'd take a year's sabbatical from Hogwarts, and spend time with her husband. And maybe she'd start practicing how Minerva Urquart sounded. Or Minerva McGonagall Urquart. And maybe… maybe… she would have a child with Elphinstone, so if anything ever happened to him… she'd still have part of him.

Fear so deep that she hanging on to the bare slivers of hope, as she didn't like how everyone was behaving. Kenny had pulled in one specialist and then disappeared because he was heading to the Colonies. Filius and Horace had disappeared to find her brothers while she and Elphinstone were in a small, private ward. The lowest ranked Healer was Master Level, and several appeared to have been pulled in front their retirement. And they were pulling in portraits. Dilys Derwent. Horace Pollingtonious and even a faded portrait of Mungo Bonham. Poppy Pomfrey was there as was Pomona Sprout.

And Rory, the Healer she had intimidated so badly during Elphinstone's accident, had lost his fear of her, and was speaking to her as an equal.

"Come on, open your eyes," she pleaded. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You're breathing so much easier now. So just open your eyes for me, please."

His eyes opened and searched for her. Once he saw her, he seemed to focus on her.

"I'm here, love," she whispered as she continued to stroke his hair. "You were bitten by a Venomous Tentacula plant. You had a very bad reaction and you're in St. Mungo's now. Go to sleep, love."

His eyes were staring at her and she rubbed his face with her hand. Then she reached for his flaccid hand and squeezed it. Hard.

"I'm here, love. Not going anywhere," she assured him. Then guided by a growing fear, she whispered, "Can you squeeze my hand?"

A blink was her response.

"Can you feel me squeezing your hand?"

_Blink_.

"Say something," she whispered. "Please."

_**Blink**_.

"Can you understand me?"

_**Blink**_._** Blink**_.

Deliberately, she ran her fingers over his face. His breathing was quickening as though he was panicking.

"Felt that?"

_**Blink**_._** Blink**_._** Blink**_._** Blink**_._** Blink**_._** Blink**_.

Having survived the Mauraders and others of their ilk by being one step ahead of them at all times, she had a talent for Legilimency. Plus they had gotten quite comfortable with each other in their mind.

"Love, let me slip into your mind," she asked. "Will you let me? Blink twice."

Two deliberate winks.

She was in familiar spot that she recognized as Elphinstone's mental center, their cottage. He was standing in the garden screaming her name.

_**MINERVA! MINERVA! MINERVAAAAAA!**_

The raw, shredded voice sounded like a wounded animal, not her husband. He was screaming her name even though his throat was raw. She embraced him even while he continued screaming. His screams subsided into body shaking tears and Minerva wasn't sure which the worse had been to witness.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," she repeated while she tightly held him.

When his tears stopped, he said nothing. Instead, he held onto her tightly, so tightly as though he was afraid to let go.

"I kept calling for you, you didn't answer," he finally whispered. "I was scared, so horribly scared because I can't move and I can't talk… and I can't feel when you touch me… I can't…. feel you… except when you touched my cheek … and I was…. screaming for you… the last I remember, I couldn't breathe. You were at the cottage and Kenny was stuffing my mouth full of primroses. "

"Primoses?" Minerva repeated.

"Universal antihistamine," he explained.

He was still holding onto her tightly and she stroked his back to offer some comfort.

"This is not good," he told her. "I've been bit before by that bedamned rotten excuse for a planet species. Nothing like this, it was like the plant was deliberately targeting me. The venom must have gotten into my nervous system. You have to be prepared, Minerva."

"NO," she firmly said.

"You'll need to speak for me, because I can't," Elphinstone informed her. "You must find out what my prognosis is. Remember, we're Scots. I want the truth. No sugarcoating, no gnomes pretending to be cherubs, I want the full ugly truth. You must talk to Rory, as he knows my feelings on certain issues."

"I promise." She whispered even while her heart froze.

"Minerva, always remember that I loved you from the very first day. Remember, when I met you at that godawful fountain? I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I have no regrets."

"Don't talk like this, Elphinstone. Like it's the end," she protested. "I'm planning on many more years with you." His smile was sad and MInerva shook her head in silent protest.

"Now, when you go back. One blink means, no. Two means yes. Three means I need to talk to you like this. And Minerva… please keep stroking my face. I can feel that, so I know you're there."

"Would you like me to turn you on your side, so you can look at me?"

He nodded.

She blinked and then she found herself back in her body. Her husband, the love of her life, was watching her, his blue eyes quite intense.

"I'm rolling you on your side, you know it's better for your hip than flat on your back. I'll get pillows so I can prop your leg and you can be comfortable," she said as she repositioned him. Then she sat next to his bedside as she stroked his cheek. The various Healers bustled in and out of the room, performing various tests.

"Love you," she whispered. "We'll get through this together."

Two slow blinks. _**Yes**_.

"Elphinstone, Professor McGonagall," Rory said.

"For the love of God, call me Minerva," she snapped. "You've been his Healer since his accident and you're no longer a student."

Her husband blinked just the once at her, chastising her bad behavior and she shook her head in futile protest.

"Would you like someone here with you, Minerva?" Rory asked.

Three blinks from Elphinstone.

"Who?" Minerva asked her husband and then she heard a name in her mind. A name he didn't want her to say. "No, I wouldn't ask for Albus to join us for this conversation. I know you two aren't particularly fond of each other, and no, it's not because he's jealous of you marrying me. it's more likely he's jealous of me marrying you. When Malcolm gets here, I will ask him to join us, but for now, Rory, tell us everything. This paralysis, it's temporary isn't it? When will he be able to talk again?"

"The prognosis for a full recovery is poor," Rory stated. "It appears that the damage to his nervous system is permanent. There have been a plethora of specialists brought in for Elphinstone, from all over the world, and they are in agreement that his spinal cord has been irreversibly damaged."

Minerva nearly buckled but she fought and fought hard to remain composed.

"The poison of the plant was unlike any we have ever seen. The sheer virulence of it… It was fortunate that the primrose was administered almost immediately after the bite, else he would have died in the garden."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Thank you, Rory. My husband and I need to talk."

"Minerva, I'd make _**plans**_, you and Elphinstone." Rory stated.

"Funeral plans?" Minerva asked.

Rory nodded. "His condition is critical. I fear he will not last through night."

She fell into his mind and she found Elphinstone sitting on the front porch of their cottage. There were a hundred, thousand, million bright orbs floating in the air.

"Look at all those happy memories I have because of you." He reached for an orb that was shining to match the sun. "Our wedding night. It's rather conceited of me to admit how often I fondly remember it. It was amazing and it grows better with each remembrance." He focused on the globe and it grew still brighter before he released it.

"Elphinstone," Minerva protested.

"I always knew that you would outlive me," he said. "We must make plans, Minerva. Your father will do the funeral. I am quite fond of your father and I know that I am his favorite son-in-law. I have already written down what I want done. Top drawer of my desk, sealed envelope with your name on it. Now, I have two requests. Take care of Aggie for me, as she's been with me for a very long time. Take her to Hogwarts with you, please. Let her be your personal House Elf as she's too old to be a Hogwarts House Elf. Most importantly, please take Jock. I know you're not a dog person, but I want him to be with you."

Her shoulders shaking in silent sobs, Minerva said not a word.

"No tears, love," Elphinstone said as he reached for her. "No matter what, I will always be with you. A part of me will always be with you. I have one request, please."

"What can I do for you?"

"Would you stay with me as long as you can bear it, please," he whispered. 'I'm scared. Very scared. Though it's better this way. I think of Frank and Alice and their living death, and the possibility of me living but unable to move, unable to talk, unable to make love to you…. while you stayed home and nursed a living corpse, that would be hell."

They sat on the porch together, holding hands, and talking about many, many things.

"What a beautiful sunset," Elphinstone stated as the sky turned from sky blue to a mixture of red and oranges. "Not a cloud to be seen. Tomorrow will be a beautiful day, Minerva."

"It won't," she protested. "I will be alone."

"Don't…. don't shut that magnificent heart of yours in a box. Talk to Filius, he lost his wife, so he can help you work through this. I like Filius. Good man. Stout heart. Cheats at cards though."

A nervous laugh escaped from Minerva and Elphinstone smiled at her. "Keep laughing, love. For me, as I loved to make you laugh."

He stood and leaned over her to give her a final kiss.

"I have to go now, Minerva. Calum's at the gate, waiting for me," Elphinstone told her. "He brought fishing poles, so I think we're heading to the loch to fish. I haven't picked up a rod since Calum died. I find that I've missed fishing."

"That's not Calum," she protested. It was most assuredly not, because while the man who had just appeared at the gate looked like Calum Yaxley, his eyes were as dark and fathomless as space. Plus, he radiated an unearthly power.

"It is, love. Remember, Ignotus Peverell who met Death as an equal, as a long time friend. That's Calum out there, and he's waiting for me. Don't walk me to the gate, love," he said. "And don't look at Calum. Promise me, because I know how you fancy those blond Yaxleys."

Elphinstone was struggling to smile, but they were both in tears.

"Tell Saraid only good things about me," she said.

"Already have. She's a bit jealous of you, but I'll smooth things over," he promised. "I can be quite charming."

She snorted a distinctively unladylike noise of derision, and he smiled.

"Until we meet again," Minerva whispered.

"I want you to _live_," he stated. Then he opened the gate, which gave a mighty shriek. "Minerva, love, can you oil that damn thing? I never got around to it. Now, how's the fishing, Calum?"

"Marvelous," Death assured him. "I've missed fishing with you, Elphinstone. We'll fish and chat like old times."

Her head jerked and she realized that she was back in the ward with Elphinstone. He was smiling, that sleepy smile that she adored and their eyes met. "Love you," he mouthed and then he was gone.

And she wept for her heart was shattered beyond any hopes of repair.

-8-8-8-

"Yaxley, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Viktor Dolohov.

The prim and proper Cináed Yaxley wrinkled his nose in disgust as Viktor literally reeked of piss and alcohol. The former Death Eater was looking quite ragged, as life post-failed coup d'état had not been kind for him.

"I see you have some interesting plants in your greenhouse. I believe one of them appears to be a modified Venomous Tentacula. Very nasty plant, it tried to attack me as I examined it. I am afraid that I incendio'd it," Cináed stated.

Viktor quickly stood as though to strike Cináed. Cinaed wasn't sure if he should be horrified or amused that Viktor was so far gone that he was resulting to physical violence like he was a Muggle.

"Imperio!" Yaxley commanded. "You're _**pathetic**_. Elphinstone Urquart was attacked and killed by a modified Venomous Tentacula plant. You're a sloppy, stupid idiot, Viktor. You killed the wrong person, Viktor. You've forced me to respond as Elphinstone is related to me, plus he was engaged to my aunt. I know your obsession with Minerva McGonagall has blinded you to everything but the need to destroy her, but you picked the wrong man to murder."

"Now Viktor, since you love your greenhouse so much, I want you to go there. You are to start a small fire, and then hang yourself from the highest beam. Hopefully, you'll break your neck and die instantly instead of burning to death. Goodbye, Viktor."

He wasn't a completely heartless bastard, as he ensured Viktor had a quick death. However, he did watch the blaze to ensure that it engulfed the greenhouse and Viktor. It was a better death than Elphinstone had, as he had been trapped in his body but fully aware of his surroundings. Perhaps some deity might look favorably upon him as he had done everything in his power to save Elphinstone. The primroses, the expensive specialists that he had brought in for Elphinstone's treatment. He had paid for them without a qualm, so Minerva would never know how much their futility had cost.

And he had avenged Urquart's death.

Didn't that rate something?

He returned home and Anna caught him while he was changing. To his surprise, she helped him remove his clothes and drew his bath. While he was soaking, his eyes closed, she still stayed with him. At last she spoke, "You smell of smoke, Kenny," she said. "It will never come out of your clothes. I will get rid of them for you."

"Thank you," he said. "Elphinstone Urquart's shade will rest easy now as I have avenged his death. Since Uncle Calum wasn't here, I needed to do it. There was no one else to do it."

"Yes, Kenny, you had to do it," Anna reassured him. "And I am very proud of you, my husband. I know your uncles are very proud of you also."

"You deserve better than me," he said.

"I do," she admitted, with a musical laugh. "But it's nice that you admit it."

-8-8-8-

After the funeral, Minerva returned back to Hogwarts, throwing herself back into her work as a way to deal with the pain. There were horrible whispers that her stoicism just proved that she hadn't loved her husband, but she was Scottish. Scots never revealed their pain to anyone. The Hogwarts staff grew concerned as Minerva withdrew further and further into her work and they decided an intervention was needed.

Filius Flitwick, being the widower of the late, great Galatea Merrythought, volunteered to face Minerva. He alone knew how Minerva felt. She avoided him, as she avoided all personal interactions with the staff since her husband's death and he finally barricaded her in her office.

"Filius, I have an appointment with a student," she protested.

"Actually, the appointment is with me," he admitted. "I wished to talk to you about Elphinstone and Galatea."

"I don't wish to talk about him," she said.

"Very well, I'll talk, you listen. I wish to confess to you that it's been five years since Galatea died, and there are moments when I think I see her. I catch glimpses of her hat. The witch was close to two meters tall, why she insisted on wearing that pointy hat was beyond me. Sometimes, I think I see her boots in the crowd. You know her dueling boots with the heel?"

"I'm familiar with them," Minerva slowly admitted.

"And on the very bad nights, when our bed seems inordinately large and empty, I feel her next to me. Galatea and I, we shared everything. Not just our hopes and our dreams, and our bodies, but also our minds. You know what a Horcrux is? Where a soul is torn asunder?"

"It's dark magic," she said.

"I carry part of Galatea's soul with me," he explained. "It is not a Horcrux, it is not an act of dark magic, but a profound act of love. She feared that I would be alone at the end, so she gifted me with part of her soul. That's why I see her, or least parts of her. She didn't grant me her entire soul, so I can't see all of her, but just enough to know that she's there. Do you see Elphinstone?"

Minerva nodded, too upset to speak.

"You're not going mad, Minerva. He didn't want to leave you alone, so he's still with you."

"I see his hat," she admitted. "Those atrocious hats that he picked up when he was doing his internship in Panama. Wing tipped shoes that no one wore except for him. There is a pair of silver spoons that appear regularly out of the corner of my eye. He used to play them when he was bored. I hear his voice in the back of my head, and when I'm in bed, I feel him next to me, holding me together as I'm falling apart. "

"Embrace it," Filius said. "Don't let it become your entire life, but take the comfort he's offering you."

"I miss him so much," she admitted. "I'm trying to live, as it's what he wanted. I'm just going through the motions."

"I miss Galatea every day," Filius confessed.

She erupted into body shaking sobs, and Filius offered her a shoulder on which to cry. She wept for the time she had needlessly squandered, for his senseless death and for the future she feared. When at last her tears were shed, Filius returned her back to her personal quarters.

"Get some sleep, Minerva. I'll cover your classes," Filius offered.

"Thank you," she said.

After Filius left, she saw a panama hat, and wing tipped shoes out of the corner of her eye. There was a tap on her nose as though someone had tapped his index fingers on her nose to gain her attention. Once her specter knew that she was aware of him, he shook his finger at her. He was disapproving of how she was handling his death, she knew.

"I'll try harder," she said. "But I miss you so much."

He embraced her.

-8-8-8-

A somber Filius returned back to the staff room where the assorted Hogwarts staff members were waiting for him to report. For a wonder, even Severus Snape was there.

"Her heart is broken, and she fears that she will bleed to death from the pain," he softly explained. "We must give her time to heal, but I believe that she will be fine… in time. She loved him very much and she's overwhelmed by her heartbreak. We must be patience with our Minerva. Do not take her lack of obvious grief to mean that she did not love him. It is the opposite, and she is afraid to lose control of her anguish."

-8-8-8-

The years passed, gaping wounds healed slowly and scarred, and a Second Wizarding War began. She was disappointed when she realized that Kenny Yaxley was once again in with a bad crowd, but she had more important issues than a former lover who was addicted to trouble.

Hogwarts. The school and the students both needed her.

She had to protect the students and when the war came to Hogwarts, she fought hard. Kenny's gifts of the magical defense and offense books came in handy as she threw spells that the Death Eaters were unable to counter. She thought she saw Yaxley out of the corner of her eye, when she was viciously dueling Mulciber. It couldn't have been, because Mulciber had been cut down from that direction.

Would Kenny really have killed his father-in-law?

Why would he?

When the battle was over, she counted the dead. Coming across Mulciber's body, her inner Elphinstone suggested that she examine the body and determine who had dealt the final blow to Mulciber. Just to thank them for their assistance. She cast the spell multiple times and each time it was the same result. Kenny Yaxley had killed his father-in-law while Mulciber had been dueling with her. There was no time to inspect that further; there was wounded on both sides to triage, the physical structure of Hogwarts that needed bolstering.

And a request from Kingsley to speak with one of the dying.

-8-8-8-

She transfigured the white sheet into a proper tartan and she covered Kenny Yaxley's body with it.

"Kingsley, I must speak with his wife. I will be back," she said. "Advise Filius that he is in charge of Hogwarts for now, but I will be back. Don't let anyone desecrate his body."

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"It's very long story but I owe him a debt. He killed Mulciber when I was dueling with his father-in-law."

"He killed his father-in-law for you?" Kingsley repeated.

"Kenny… Kenny …was very complex," was all she admitted.

-8-8-8-

It was the first time she had ever visited the Yaxley Manor House and she nearly landed in a rose briar when she Apparated to the location. For a brief moment, she thought of the Holly tree that had stood outside Elphinstone's cottage and she wiped away a single tear.

"You were always my rose briar, Kenny, while Elphinstone was my holly," she admitted.

She hadn't made her way to the front door before the door opened. There was a tall, dark haired woman in the door way and Minerva prayed that she'd say the right thing. What does one say in a situation like this?

"Oh God, Kenny's dead, isn't he?" Anna Yaxley asked. "That's the only reason you'd ever come here."

"Yes," she admitted. "I have a message from him to you. Several of them, and his rings. He wanted to ensure you got them."

"What did Kenny have to say?" Anna questioned. Her voice was shaky and Minerva was unsure of the propriety of embracing the younger woman.

"That at the end, his thoughts were only of you. That he loved you very much and that you were the very best of him," Minerva offered. "He gave me instructions on his burial. He wanted to be cremated with half to be buried with you and the rest to be taken to the lake."

"Kenny made some colossal mistakes in his life," Anna began. There was a long pause as she composed herself, "You weren't one of them, Minerva. I'll send Calum and Finnie with you to collect the body. We'll bring him home. Thank you for coming here to tell me."

-8-8-8-

When Minerva finally permitted herself to fall asleep after the immediate post battle needs had been addressed, well, after her body insisted that she rest or face collapse, she dreamed. Dreams of Hogwarts burning, of children needlessly dying and a quick brief vision of two men fishing at a lake. One was a blond with long braid and a dark haired man with wavy hair. Between the two of them, there was a small boy wearing a too large hat that covered his eyes, but he didn't seem to care as he was eating ice cream. The blonds didn't notice her but the dark haired man did, as he turned her way. He tapped his nose and then pointed his index finger at her before smiling at her. It was Elphinstone's warm smile and he mouthed, "You did so well, love. I'm proud of you."

She woke then and rolled on her side. "Thank you," she whispered to her late husband. "I needed reassurance." Minerva barely managed to voice her thanks before she fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

The years passed, decades flew by and she grew old. Alone, for she took no lover after Elphinstone, but still it was a life full of friends and relatives. As she grew older, her bones ached and she felt the cold more easily so she spent most of her days post-Hogwarts in front of the fire, soaking up the heat like a cat. She was in her rocker by the fire when she fell asleep for the last time. When she woke, Minerva was standing in front of a very familiar, small cottage. There were a few crups in the yard, barking at her arrival and there was a large holly tree that was right where she remembered it. She opened the gate, and it shrieked loudly, spoiling the possibility of surprising her husband with her arrival. He met her at the door and Elphinstone gave her a warm smile.

"You never oiled it, did you," he said.

"No," she admitted.

"Welcome home, love. Your father and your mother have been waiting for you, and all your friends are here. Filius, Galatea, Edgar and Amelia, Horace and Severus. All of them, including Kenny. Calum and Saraid wish to meet you also. However, I told them I must give you a proper homecoming first, so you'll see them tomorrow. Welcome home, love. I've missed you."

Minerva McGonagall nodded her head in agreement and they embraced. However something was tickling her and she pulled away from Elphinstone.

"A peacock feather?" She asked.

"Well, you always got to use it. It's _**my**_ turn," he insisted before they both laughed and embraced each other once again.

-8-8-8-


End file.
